Forever
by SaphirAngel
Summary: Traduction de Jocelyn Torrent. Twilight comme il aurait dû être. Un amour véritable et réel, un vilain légitime et une intrigue.
1. Pour toujours

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent, qui a un talent incroyable que j'ai voulu partager avec vous. Traduction de l'anglais.**

**N/A: C'est ma première traduction, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Désolée pour les fautes qui pourraient s'être glissées dans l'histoire, j'ai un peu de misère avec le passé simple à la première personne. J'apprécie les commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, en autant qu'ils soient constructifs. Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 1: Pour toujours

Je n'avais jamais été une fan de l'avion. C'était toujours trop étroit, trop impersonnel. Je me sentais comme un inconvénient pour tout le monde, pour les agents de bord, les autres passagers, l'avion. Ça me faisait sentir morte, comme si je volais vers mes propres limbes. Nous sommes tous un tas de drones morts, se tolérant les uns les autres en l'espoir que l'avion ne tomberait pas. C'était assez déprimant. Mais le travail fut fait. Il m'a conduite à ma destination plus rapidement, qui était Forks, Washington. Jamais entendu parler? Ce n'est pas surprenant. Il n'y a rien à savoir de Forks. C'est la ville typique que vous découvrez dans les romans pourris. Peu de population, nombre de crimes minimal, voisins silencieux, le tout quoi. Ça m'ennuie juste d'y penser. Mais, néanmoins, c'était où j'allais. Et c'est pourquoi j'étais dans cet avion. Forks était là où habitait mon père, Charlie. Mes parents étaient divorcés depuis des années et pendant qu'elle décidait de partir pour la ville ensoleillée de Phœnix, mon père ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de partir de la ville dont il était tombé amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, je suis allée vivre avec ma mère en Arizona. Et nous avons vécu heureusement ensemble pendant des années. Puis elle a rencontré son mari, Phil. Longue histoire courte, elle voulait voyager avec lui. Et j'avais pris suffisamment de son temps. Donc, pour ma chère mère, j'ai décidé de venir vivre à Forks. Et me voilà.

L'avion atterrit plutôt doucement. Je regardai par la fenêtre et ne vis que le ciel gris et des gouttes de pluie. Je soupirai. Je ne pensais pas que le soleil me manquerait si tôt. Charlie m'attendait à la réclamation des bagages et je ne pouvais que sourire en le voyant. Il était pareil à mes souvenirs. Moustache sombre qui grisaillait un peu, expression sévère mais regard doux. C'était... réconfortant, à tout le moins, dans ce lieu étranger. J'étais déjà venue à Forks avant, mais c'était il y a des années. Je m'en rappelais à peine. Il me sourit maladroitement avant de me serrer avec un bras.

''Hey, Bells, comment ça va?'' Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru avant de me laisser partir.

''Bien. Quoi de neuf?'' Répondai-je comme nous nous dirigions vers le stationnement.

''Oh, tu sais, résolution de crimes, distribution de tickets d'excès de vitesse.'' Il pointa son badge de police et je secouai ma tête légèrement. Puis, il toussa un peu fortement et il n'y eut plus de conversation. Ça me convenait bien. Charlie n'avait jamais été un parleur. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, alors tout allait bien. Puisque Forks était plutôt une petite ville, j'avais atterri à Port Angeles et il y avait quand même un bout de chemin à faire. Alors que Charlie conduisait lentement et prudemment sur les routes trempées de pluie, je regardai le paysage autour de moi. C'était si sombre, négatif, dépressif. Pendant un bref instant je me suis demandé quels étaient les taux de suicide ici. Non pas que je tenterais quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Après ce qui me sembla un long moment, la voiture de patrouille de Charlie s'engagea dans l'allée. Je regardai la vieille maison et souris doucement. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. C'était juste trop dommage que moi oui. Après que Charlie m'ait aidée à monter mes bagages à l'étage, il me dit encore une fois à quel point il était heureux que je sois ici et se retira au rez-de-chaussée. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. J'avais définitivement besoin de temps seule. Du temps pour tenter de comprendre à quelle merde je pensais en décidant de venir vivre ici. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur ma table de chevet. Huit heures. Une heure de plus et je pourrai au moins essayer d'aller au lit. Je grognai tranquillement et m'assis sur le matelas. Bien, au moins c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Ce n'était peut-être pas bon, mais c'était nouveau. C'était un nouveau commencement de la vie terne que je vivais jusqu'à maintenant. Qui sait, peut-être que cette ville serait sympa. Ou peut-être serait-elle remplie d'adolescents bruyants et stupides. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. Trois minutes étaient passées. Décidant que c'était bien, je me changeai et grimpai dans mon lit. Demain était mon départ officiel à l'école et je ne voulais pas avoir de cercles sombres sous les yeux. Je n'étais peut-être pas une fashionista mais je n'étais pas complètement désespérée au point de me foutre de ce que j'avais l'air. Le plus tôt demain commencerait, le plus tôt il finirait, alors je fermai mes yeux et essayai de m'endormir.

Ooooooooooo

Un léger frappement me sortit du sommeil. J'avais toujours eu le sommeil fragile, alors me réveiller en sursaut ne me surprenait plus. La porte s'entrouvrit comme je levais mes yeux vers elle et la tête de Charlie apparut. Il sembla nerveux un instant, mais après avoir vu que j'étais complètement vêtue, il poussa un peu plus la porte et se tint dans le cadre. La lumière derrière lui me fit mal aux yeux et je grimaçai en le regardant. Il sourit maladroitement et s'appuya sur la porte.

''Bon matin, Bells. J'ai pensé te faire savoir que je partais au boulot. Je voulais être sûr que tu étais réveillée avant de partir.''

''Ouais, merci 'pa. Je le suis.'' Charlie me sourit et je lui renvoyai. Il acquiesça une fois et regarda par dessus son épaule.

''Um, alors, ton transport est dans l'allée. Je n'attendrai pas que tu le voies juste au cas où tu le détesterais, mais il te conduira à l'école. Les clés sont près de la porte. Et les papiers dont tu as besoin pour l'école sont sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Tu … uh, as besoin d'autre chose?''

''Je … eh, je ne pense pas. Merci, papa, et je te verrai après le travail.'' Il avait dit tout trop rapidement pour que je puisse vraiment lui demander les questions que je voulais, comme ce qui était dans cette foutue allée. Mais Charlie semblait assez déconfit donc je décidai de ne pas l'ennuyer. Je verrai bien assez tôt de toute façon.

Charlie ouvrit sa bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais changea d'idée et me donna un autre petit sourire avant de descendre les escaliers. J'écoutai les escaliers craquer à chaque pas et soupirai comme la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma avec fracas. En écoutant attentivement, je pouvais entendre le son de son auto de patrouille se diriger vers la rue. Puis, je fus enfin seule. Je fis finalement un contact visuel avec l'horloge et vis qu'il était six heures. Un peu trop tôt, mais pas assez pour me rendormir. Grognant, je me tournai lentement et mis mes pieds sur le tapis. Il était un peu froid et je relevai mes pieds pendant un instant. Cependant, ils s'habituèrent rapidement à la sensation et je fis vite mon chemin vers ma valise pour sortir ma trousse de toilette avant d'aller à la salle de bains.

Bien, je ne ressemblais pas à un échec total, mais le matin n'était définitivement pas mon ami. Toutefois, merci à mon sommeil rapide, il n'y avait pas de sacs sous mes yeux. Paresseusement, je passai une brosse dans mes cheveux et décidai qu'une queue de cheval serait le mieux. Je tolérerai simplement cette mèche stupide qui tombait toujours sur ma joue droite. Un simple correcteur et du brillant à lèvres furent ajoutés et j'eus fini. La partie facile étant faite, maintenant venait la chose importante: quoi porter. Je me fis un sourire dans le miroir. Ouais, comme si j'avais autant de choix. T-shirts et pantalons, ce n'était pas si difficile de décider. Souriant toujours à ma propre bonne humeur, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et sortis mes vêtements. Je décidai que ce serait les deux premières choses qui allaient ensemble, ce qui se révéla être un chandail jaune avec des écritures bleues et des jeans. Le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur comme je mettais le t-shirt en grognant. J'avais oublié la pluie constante ici. Peu importe, j'étais venue préparée, alors je saisis un coupe-vent léger avec un capuchon. Bien contente de mon look, je regardai l'horloge et vis qu'il me restait encore quinze minutes d'avance. C'était bien. Si j'arrivais à l'école plus tôt et que je remplissais les démarches rapidement, je pourrais ne pas arriver en retard pour la première période et éviter le malaise du moment 'regardez la nouvelle'.

Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier, notant combien j'appréciais le bruit de mes pieds sur les marches, et entrai dans la cuisine. Cette bonne humeur devait sans doute avoir supprimé mes nerfs, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Je trouvai rapidement les papiers que Charlie avait mentionnés et les regardai brièvement avant de les mettre dans mon sac. Ensuite, je fouillai la cuisine à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner, choisissant finalement des Raisin Bran et du lait non-expiré. J'avais en quelque sorte oublié que je vivais avec un homme célibataire. Rien dans le réfrigérateur excepté du lait, de la bière et des petits gâteaux. Je devinai que c'était à moi de faire les courses maintenant. Je pris une bouchée des céréales et grimaçai au goût fade. Peut-être que faire les courses ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Comme je mangeais, je fis attention de ne pas jeter un regard dans le couloir vers l'allée. Je n'imaginais pas vraiment ce qui m'attendait comme véhicule et je ne voulais pas le savoir jusqu'à mon départ. De cette façon, si je le détestais, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y attarder vraiment. Des voitures de rêve traversèrent mon esprit; une Mercedes, une Ducati ou encore une Mustang. Peut-être que c'était un cheval. Peut-être que cette ville était assez peu technologique qu'on se rendait à l'école à cheval. Je m'étranglai presque avec mes céréales à cette pensée et je secouai la tête face à mon cynisme tout en rinçant mon bol. Puis, je me retrouvai dans l'entrée, le sac à l'épaule, tentant de voir au travers de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le bon angle pour voir et comme je faisais mon premier pas vers la porte, mon cœur commença à battre plus rapidement. J'étais excitée, excitée à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait. La clé sur le table ne donnait aucun indice, car il n'y avait aucune marque sur elle. Haussant les épaules, j'ouvris la porte, jetai un regard à ma gauche et eus le souffle coupé.

Un vieux Chevrolet rouge. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur les voitures, mais c'était définitivement ce que c'était, et je l'adorais. Je souris en pressant mes mains contre le porte moustiquaire, obtenant une meilleure vision. C'était vieux, laid, et à moi. Et je l'adorais pour ces raisons. Charlie ferait vraiment tout pour moi. Il faudrait me souvenir de le remercier en rentrant ce soir. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je bondis dans l'escalier et sautai pratiquement vers la porte du côté conducteur. Elle craquait en s'ouvrant, et je notai les ailes rouillées et usées. La ceinture n'allait qu'au dessus de mes cuisses, et la voiture était manuelle, avec des cadrans et un intérieur nostalgiques.''Génial,''murmurai-je en mettant la clef dans le contact. Dieu merci, ma mère pensait que savoir conduire avec une transmission manuelle était quelque chose que toutes les femmes devaient savoir. Le camion résista un moment avant de rugir bruyamment. En fait, je sursautai au son tellement il était assourdissant. Ensuite, je caressai le tableau de bord avant de me mettre en marche arrière pour sortir de l'allée. Une autre bonne raison d'arriver à l'école plus tôt... personne ne serait là pour rire de mon camion pendant que je serai à l'intérieur.

Il était sept heures lorsque j'arrivai à l'école. Je me dirigeai vers les portes, seulement pour découvrir que l'école n'ouvrait pas ses portes avant sept heures trente. Donc, en poussant un grognement, je retournai dans mon camion pour m'asseoir et attendre. La pluie crépitait légèrement sur mon pare-brise et je regardait les dessins obscures qu'elle faisait sur le verre. J'avais toujours aimé secrètement la pluie. C'était très... pur pour moi. Certes, je serai toujours une fille du soleil dans mon cœur, en étant née et élevée à Phoenix, mais j'aurai toujours un faible pour la pluie aussi. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder comme je regardais arriver de plus en plus d'adolescents dans le stationnement. Je pensais à ma mère, à Charlie, à l'école et à mon camion, et je débattais avec moi-même pour savoir quoi en faire. Comme j'étais certaine d'enfin arriver à une conclusion, quelque chose attira mon attention. C'était une petite Volvo argentée et elle dérapait pratiquement (mais avec expertise) dans le stationnement. Je la suivis des yeux comme elle me dépassait pour aller s'arrêter quelques rangs derrière moi. Les occupants de la voiture restèrent assis pendant un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Quelqu'un sortit du côté passager et juste quand ils allaient se retourner, quelqu'un vint frapper à ma porte. En dépit de moi-même, je poussai un léger cri et volai presque de l'autre côté de mon camion. Le garçon de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un Asiatique avec de beaux cheveux mais une peau douteuse, me sourit largement et me fit signe d'ouvrir la porte.

''Désolée, tu m'as fait peur,'' murmurai-je en acceptant sa demande pour sortir de la voiture.

''Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée,'' répondit-il, essayant d'être cool. ''Je suis Eric, rédacteur en chef du journal de Forks High. Tu es Isabella Swan, non?'' J'étais sur le point de répondre quand il hocha la tête, répondant pour moi, en écrivant quelque chose sur un de ces blocs-notes cliché. Il avait tout pour être journaliste, ça c'était sûr. ''Je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'un guide pour ta première journée?'' Il sourit de nouveau, un sourire qui m'inspirait à peine confiance, et sortit un appareil pour prendre mon visage en photo.

''C'est Bella. Je suis désolée, est-ce que je suis une info spéciale ou quelque chose?'' Demandai-je un peu trop rudement en frottant mes yeux à cause du flash.

''Ouep,'' répondit Eric en remballant sa caméra. ''Une nouvelle élève est quelque chose d'énorme à Forks. Je veux dire, honnêtement, qui choisirait de venir ici.'' Il se mit à rire et je décidai que j'aimais la façon que ça sonnait. Cependant, je n'aimais pas le son d'être à la une. Je voulais simplement m'intégrer. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

''Euh,en fait … Eric, pourrais-tu ne pas faire un reportage sur moi? Je préfère en quelque sorte me faufiler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?''

''Euh … bien sûr, pas de reportage,'' répondit-il tristement, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'en faire pour lui. ''Donc, je peux t'emmener à ta classe?'' Je jetai un regard à la pendule, notant qu'il était tout juste sept heures trente, et soupirai.

''Merci, Eric. Mais je vais juste au secrétariat et l'école est assez petite. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.''

''Ce ne serait pas un fardeau, honnêtement.'' Il me refit un sourire et je commençai à le sentir un peu trop charmeur. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ce gars-là rapidement. Non pas qu'il semblait si mal que ça, je n'étais simplement pas collante comme ça.

''Non, merci. Mais je vais certainement te chercher à la cafétéria, d'accord?'' Promis-je, forçant ce que je croyais être un faible sourire. S'il fut faible, Eric ne sembla pas en tenir compte et rit encore avant de me faire jurer et de s'enfuir vers une vieille van. Je secouai la tête et suivis les petites troupes d'étudiants dans le bâtiment. Quelques-uns d'entre eux me fixaient, mais pas assez longtemps pour que je le prenne pour autre chose qu'une observation. Peut-être que je ne donnais pas à cette ville assez de crédit. Le secrétariat était juste à l'intérieur des portes et les femmes étaient gentilles et pas incompétentes. Mes documents furent terminés et déposés rapidement et je sortis avec mon horaire à la main. Anglais avancé, physique, mathématiques, déjeuner, économie et une dernière période libre … pas si mal. Au moins tous les sujets difficiles étaient terminés de bonne heure. Comme je regardais mon horaire, je heurtai accidentellement quelqu'un. J'eus plutôt mal. En fait, la chose que j'avais heurté était si dure que je m'inquiétais presque d'avoir foncé dans un poteau. Cependant, en levant mes yeux, je pus confirmer mon idée initiale.

La fille était plus grande que moi de quelques pouces, pâle comme la neige avec des yeux bruns intenses. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles autour de son visage magnifique et ses lèvres charnues formaient une grimace qui était tout de même belle. Je venais de tomber sur la plus belle, la plus effrayante chose que j'aie jamais vue. Et elle me fixait. En fait, elle ne me fixait pas vraiment. C'était juste la façon dont son visage tombait. Elle me regarda pendant une bonne minute avant que mon cerveau ne produise des mots. ''Dé-Désolée.''

Ses yeux me scannèrent pendant un moment et je la regardai comme elle respirait profondément. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et elle me dépassa, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Je me retournai et la suivis faire irruption dans le hall, bousculant deux étudiants de première année dans son chemin. Note à moi-même, rester hors de sa route. Décidant de ne pas m'en faire ( les belles lycéennes étaient rudes, c'était de notoriété publique), je me dirigeai vers un petit hall et entrai dans ma classe d'anglais. Heureusement, l'enseignant ne fit pas d'histoire au sujet de mon arrivée et je me suis assise rapidement, griffonnant mon nom dans le livre d'Hamlet qu'elle m'avait donné.

''Hey,'' me roucoula une voix semi-rauque. Résistant à l'envie de gémir à haute voix, je levai les yeux sur le visage d'un garçon. Il avait un visage rond et prépubère avec des cheveux blonds sales et des yeux bleus qui n'avaient rien de particulier. Dans l'ensemble il était mignon, mis je pouvais dire par sa voix qu'il allait être un parasite lui aussi. ''Tu es Bella Swan, non?'' Il sourit de nouveau, puis remarque mon expression perplexe car il parla rapidement de nouveau. ''E-Eric m'a dit que c'était comme ça que tu voulais être appelée.''

''Oh, hey...''

''Mike. Mike Newton.''

''Hey ...Mike Newton.''

''Juste Mike.''

Je soupirai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. ''Hey Mike.''

''Hey,''

La conversation tournait comme je l'avais imaginé, alors je me mis vaguement à l'écoute, hochant la tête et faisant des 'Mmm' quand le moment semblait approprié. Mike, comme Eric, semblait un garçon sympa. Mais … ils en faisaient trop trop rapidement. C'était mon premier jour... un peu d'air aurait été bien. Je n'étais pas si timide, je ne savais juste pas quoi faire avec toute cette attention. Je veux dire, juste en tenant compte de l'attention des deux personnes, cela montrait bien le peu d'expérience que j'avais dans ce domaine. Mike sembla comprendre ma dérive subtile après quelques minutes et, tout en continuant d'espérer, il se retourna pour faire face à l'enseignant. Grandement soulagée, je souris à l'arrière de sa tête et pris mon livre pour tout découvrir à propos de l'énigmatique Hamlet.

Après le cours, Mike m'offrit de me reconduire à ma prochaine classe. Au début, je ne pouvais pas penser à une bonne excuse pour me laisser tomber, mais nous avons vite découvert que ma classe était loin d'être près de la sienne et qu'il serait en retard s'il m'accompagnait. Avec des promesses de parler plus tard, il courut dans le couloir en vérifiant les livres d'un première année. Je roulai les yeux et me dirigeai vers ce que je supposais être le hall de droite. Cependant, il apparut que ce n'était pas le bon. Je finis par demander à quelqu'un par où aller et au moment où je trouvai le bon, la cloche avait sonné depuis deux minutes. Heureusement, j'avais l'excuse de la nouvelle élève. Malheureusement, j'allais être l'objet de l'attention de tout le monde pour au moins quatre minutes, le temps de m'installer. La porte était verrouillée alors je frappai deux fois. Je pus entendre la salle devenir silencieuse comme tout le monde se tourna vers la porte. Mes joues étaient déjà rouges. Super. Le professeur, Mr. Ibarra, vint finalement m'ouvrir et me sourit comme je m'identifiais en offrant mon horaire comme preuve que j'étais supposée être ici. Il acquiesça, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez et me conduisant dans la classe, où quatorze élèves me fixaient depuis leurs tables de laboratoire.

''Classe, voici Isabella Swan. Elle est nouvelle, donc mettez-la à l'aise et tout,'' grogna-t-il avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et fouiller dans un tiroir. Je le corrigeai rapidement sur mon nom et il m'assura qu'il avait compris en utilisant mon nom de nouveau dans sa phrase suivante. ''Bella, asseyez-vous à côté d'Alice. Alice, levez votre main.'' Une main délicate se leva avec confiance à ma droite et je la regardai immédiatement. La jeune fille connue sous le nom d'Alice était assise à une table de laboratoire et elle me donna un sourire grimaçant lorsque je rencontrai son regard. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais cru que la fille que j'avais heurtée ce matin était magnifique, mais cette fille... était impressionnante. Sa peau était tout aussi blanche mais ses yeux étaient brun topaze. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et stylés, arrangés en épis autour de son mince visage. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi laide de toute ma vie.

''Bella?'' Mr. Ibarra interrompit mes pensées. ''Bella, vous pouvez vous asseoir maintenant. Alice ne vous mordra pas.'' La classe rigola un peu comme Alice bougeait sur son siège, mal à l'aise, comme si elle était offensée par le commentaire. Je fis un pas en avant et remarqua à quel point la fille regardait mes mouvements avec alerte. Je me sentais presque comme une proie face à son prédateur. Mes joues rougirent de nouveau et comme je sentais la chaleur, Alice secoua la tête. Je me rendis à a table et pris place tandis que Mr. Ibarra commençait à écrire des formules au tableau. Je le regardai tout en gardant Alice en vue du coin de l'œil. Sa tête était tournée vers le mur. Je pouvais voir ses mains agripper son sac à main sur ses cuisses. Je me mordis la lèvre et renifla mon chandail subtilement. Je ne sentais rien. Peut-être qu'elle était juste asociale? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens parce qu'elle avait semblé très accueillante au début. Mr. Ibarra nous chargea de prendre des notes et Alice et moi sortîmes nos cahiers en même temps. Je regardai Alice tourner les pages jusqu'à la plus récente et vit à quel point son écriture était magnifique. Presque archaïque, mais avec la douceur de l'écriture moderne. Mes pattes de mouche criaient pratiquement leur embarras de mon cahier et je secouai la tête en tendant la main vers un crayon dans l'étui au milieu de la table.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice faisait de même, et nos mains se touchèrent brièvement avant que nous les retirions rapidement. Instinctivement, j'enveloppai ma main autour de l'autre pour la réchauffer. La main d'Alice était glacée, inhumainement glacée. Je la regardai et elle me retourna mon regard, affichant un demi-sourire gêné avant d'attraper un crayon et de me le tendre. Je le pris, en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, et lui sourit, sentant le rouge revenir sur mes joues. Alice se raidit et exhala très lentement comme elle tournait tout son corps loin de moi et commençait à prendre des notes. Je la regardai encore quelques instants. Elle était polie, mais tendue dans son étiquette. C'était comme si elle essayait d'être amicale mais que quelque chose la retenait. Peut-être qu'elle était possédée. Une idée intéressante. Sachant que c'était impoli de fixer, je pris mon crayon et me mis à griffonner des formules comme tout le monde. J'en découvrirai plus à propos de cette Alice un peu plus tard.


	2. Une certaine personne pâle

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**N/A: Voici le deuxième chapitre :) Merci à ceux qui ont lu, qui ont laissé des rewiews, qui ont ajoutés l'histoire dans leurs favoris ou alertes. J'apprécie vraiment**.

Chapitre 2: Une certaine personne pâle

Le reste du cours se déroula sans incident, si on ignorait mon regard constant vers la jeune fille à mes côtés. Alice était, à sa manière unique, très captivante pour moi. Sa beauté, ses manières, son inoubliable parfum; tout m'attirait vers elle. Je voulais plus. J'avais presque besoin de plus. J'éclatai presque de rire à mes propres pensées. C'était comme si j'étais de retour à l'école primaire et qu'Alice était la fille populaire dont tout le monde voulait être l'ami avec l'espoir que ça continuerait à l'école secondaire. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fille. Pas même au collège. Lire un livre dans le coin de la cafétéria m'avait toujours convenu. Mais maintenant, en tant qu'une fille de dix-sept ans au lycée, je voulais être amie avec Alice … Alice qui? Aussi nonchalamment que je le pus, je regardai la feuille de notes sur laquelle elle avait griffonné son nom. Culler. Alice Culler. Je voulais être son amie. Sinon, je voulais au moins ne pas être détestée par elle. Cependant, je ne semblais pas me diriger dans le bon chemin pour le moment. Soudainement, elle tourna la tête et me regarda. Elle avait dû sentir mon regard. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour un bref moment. Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, cependant, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ma feuille de notes vide.

''Euh...'' Essayai-je de parler, mais la fille me fixait. Elle était si belle. Je voulais lui dire à quel point elle l'était sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre. Ainsi, au lieu, je beugla comme une vache. Bon travail, Swan; elle va définitivement t'aimer maintenant. Alice passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et je notai leur éclat par après. Puis elle sourit de nouveau et me tendit sa feuille complétée. Je la pris sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait et elle eut un petit rire avant de secouer la tête et de se détourner de nouveau, cette fois encore plus appuyée à la fenêtre ouverte à côté d'elle. Libérée de son magnifique regard, je repris assez mes esprits pour baisser les yeux sur le papier. Oh, elle m'avait donné ses notes pour que je les copie. Super, maintenant elle va penser que je suis fainéante. Soufflant assez fort pour qu'un gamin se retourne, je griffonnai rapidement les réponses, absorbant et mémorisant l'écriture d'Alice plutôt que les calculs eux-mêmes. Elle aussi était jolie. Et le travail qu'elle avait fait semblait facile pour elle. Aucune rature ni de réécriture. Je fis rapidement un problème sur un papier brouillon et sa réponse était bonne. Donc, elle était aussi intelligente. Merde, j'étais une perdante. Je terminai la feuille et regardai son nom à nouveau, déduisant que son non était Cullen, pas Culler.

Elle était encore en train de regarder ailleurs quand j'eus terminé, alors je tapai négligemment le papier contre son épaule. Elle se retourna et s'en empara paresseusement, sans aucun contact visuel. C'était comme si cela se passait au ralenti. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides, si... entraînés. Comme si elle s'était exercée à tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était la version finale de ce qu'un humain pourrait être. Parfaite et... ai-je mentionné magnifique? Alice se détournait à nouveau et je réalisai que je ne le voulais pas. Paniquant, je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

''Cullen,''

Alice me regarda de nouveau, tournant la tête de côté et fronçant un peu le front. ''Pardon?'' Demanda-t-elle. Bien qu'en quelque sorte je savais qu'elle avait entendu. Il me fallu une minute pour répondre, parce que j'étais encore sous le choc du son de sa voix. Haute, mais pas dérangeante. Elle était plutôt mélodique et pleine. Il me fallu encore douze secondes avant de réaliser que je devais répondre. Et ce n'était même pas assez de temps pour moi pour développer une réponse décente à ce que je venais de dire.

''T-Ton nom de famille est Cullen,'' Bégayai-je, me frappant intérieurement dans les intestins... à plusieurs reprises. Alice me regarda quelques secondes avec suspicion et acquiesça.

''Oui, en effet.''

J'ouvris ma bouche pour essayer de rattraper mon lapsus, mais la cloche sonna avant que je ne puisse prononcer une syllabe. C'était probablement pour le mieux. Alice soutint mon regard encore quelques instants et je rougis de nouveau, me détestant tout à fait maintenant. Dès que je sentis la chaleur dans mes joues, elle fut partie, loin dans le couloir avant même que je puisse tourner la tête. 'Bravo Swan' me grondai-je en rassemblant mes livres et sortant de la salle. Les maths suivaient, pré-calc pour être exacte. Peut-être que cela me tiendrait l'esprit assez occupé pour ne pas penser aux stupidités que j'avais sorties contre une pauvre adolescente. Cette classe fut beaucoup plus facile à trouver que la précédente car elle était juste en haut es escaliers. J'y entrai quelques minutes avant la cloche et fit le même processus avec la professeure de calculs, Ms. Casidy, qui semblait être capable de vous tuer avec un seul regard. Le regard n'était pas tout, par contre, car elle fut complètement civile avec moi et me donna le choix de ma place. Je regardai autour de la pièce qui se remplissait lentement et sentit un malaise me pénétrer. Rien n'était plus embarrassant que de s'asseoir à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, spécialement si on était la nouvelle élève. Un mouvement soudain attira mon attention et je jetai un regard vers une fille aux cheveux blond sale qui me faisait signe d'approcher. Reconnaissante pour son aide, je fis vite mon chemin vers elle et pris siège à ses côtés.

''Tu m'avais l'air sur le point de t'évanouir,'' Dit-elle timidement après que je me sois installée. Je la regardai et lui souris. Je l'aimais déjà. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette et juste un peu trop de taches de rousseur. Mais elle semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire et dire et c'était beaucoup mieux que ce que je pouvais faire en ce moment.

''Les attaques de panique des nouveaux élèves, tu sais?'' Plaisantai-je, me sentant mieux sur le fait que je pourrais avoir une conversation. La fille me sourit avant de sauter un peu sur sa chaise.

''Oh, désolée, mes manières... Je suis Angela.''

''Bella,''

''Enchantée,''

''Moi de même,''

Nous nous sourîmes comme la cloche sonnait. Ms. Cassidy se tint devant la classe avec un dossier et prit les présences. Je regardai ses yeux se diriger vers le bureau vide de l'autre côté de la salle alors qu'elle notait quelque chose avec mécontentement. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Ms. Cullen?'' Demanda-t-elle, nous lançant son regard tueur que je savais qu'elle possédait.

''Elle était en physique il y a juste une seconde,'' Répondit un gars aux cheveux rebelles de ma classe précédente. Ms. Cassidy fit un bruit claquant avec sa langue et nota avec colère l'absence sur le papier. Je regardai le bureau vide. Ainsi, Alice était aussi dans cette classe avec moi. Mais elle n'était pas là maintenant. Elle n'avait pas pu être tant affectée par moi, non? Je raillai, arrachant un crayon de mon sac. Prétentieuse, un peu? La fille était probablement juste aux toilettes. Ou peut-être était-elle une sécheuse de cours. Quoi qu'il en soit, son absence n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Quelque chose me poussa le bras et je réalisai qu'Angela me tendait une spirales de notes récentes à copier. Je la remerciai silencieusement et elle hocha la tête. Je l'aimais définitivement. Elle n'était pas bavarde. Je copiai ses notes rapidement, comparant distraitement son écriture avec celle d'Alice. Bien que celle d'Angela fut soignée, elle n'était pas aussi archaïque ou coulante que celle d'Alice. Bien sûr, les deux étaient dix fois mieux que la mienne. Me faisant une note de pratiquer mon écriture, je lui remis son cahier. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils soient aussi glacés que ceux d'Alice. Évidemment, ils ne l'étaient pas, et je me demandai pourquoi je m'en faisait tant avec cette foutue température digitale.

''Alors, tu as quelqu'un avec qui manger?'' Demanda poliment Angela après que la cloche ait sonné pour le déjeuner. Je hochai la tête en poussant un gros soupir. Je préférais manger avec la calme petite Angela qu'avec Mike et son surplus d'hormones et Eric le pré pubère. Mais je ne revenais jamais sur ma parole.

''Ouais, Mike Newton et Eric quelque chose du journal de l'école m'ont déjà invitée,'' Lui répondis-je, espérant qu'elle comprendrait mon abattement. Étonnamment, elle ne fit que sourire.

''Oh, c'est mon groupe.''

Je lui souris, reconnaissante de ne pas être seule dans cette parade de testostérone, et lui permis de me guider vers la salle à manger. Le repas était assez standard; des pâtes à l'allure douteuse, un rouleau impérial, un pudding et un jus. C'était assez semblable à mon ancienne école. Angela était toujours en avant de moi alors elle me guida à une table où un Mike souriant et un Eric agité m'attendaient. Il y avait une autre fille avec eux. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés et une peau faussement bronzée compte tenu de la couverture nuageuse constante de cette ville. ''Bella!'' Hurla-t-elle comme je m'asseyais entre Angela et elle. ''Je suis Jessica et ces deux-là m'ont tout dit à propos de toi.'' Je lui souris poliment et baissa les yeux sur mes pâtes comme elle continuait de bavarder. Je pouvais déjà l'entendre dans sa voix. Elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Elle me tolérait parce que tout le reste du groupe le faisait. Je ne supportais pas les gens comme elle. J'avais juste envie de lui crier de se trouver sa propre identité. Mais, c'était un peu rude. J'optai donc pour prendre une cuillère de pudding à la place.

Le bavardage du groupe continua pendant quelques minutes sans que j'aie à parler. Généralement, Eric et Mike se disputaient pour parler et Jessica essayait de glisser une phrase ici et là. Angela était absorbée dans son devoir de calculs à finir pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire à la maison. J'avais réussi à transformer mon pudding en volcan, en cœur et en os et j'essayais maintenant de faire des vagues quand j'entendis les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrir. Levant nonchalamment les yeux, je remarquai la belle blonde de ce matin. Elle marchait avec cette bête d'homme à ses côtés. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et d'un noir de jais, et son cou était de la taille de ma cuisse. Ses muscles étaient tendus contre le tissu de sa chemise et je me sentis intimidée en sa présence.

''Je vois que tu as remarqué les Cullen,'' Murmura Angela à côté de moi. Je hochai la tête, puis la regardai en reconnaissant le nom.

''Les Cullen?'' Angela acquiesça comme Jessica, qui avait entendu, se tournait vers eux en laissant échapper un son moqueur.

''Les Cullen,'' Se moqua-t-elle en retenant son souffle, faisant tourner son doigt en fanfare sarcastique. Angela ignora son intervention dramatique et continua.

''Les Cullen sont tous les enfants du Dr. Carlisle Cullen, le nouveau médecin de la ville. La jolie blonde est Rosalie Hale et le grand musclé à ses côtés est son petit-ami, Emmett Cullen. Jessica trouve ça dégoûtant qu'ils sortent ensemble mais ils ne sont pas vraiment liés, tu vois?'' Je hochai la tête, continuant de les regarder. Les yeux de Rosalie rencontrèrent les miens et ils formèrent une grimace lorsqu'elle passa. Emmett souriait et il donna un coup de coude sur le bras de Rosalie, laquelle lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. Comme ils nous dépassaient, je vis un autre de leur groupe les suivant. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour remarquer qu'il me fixait intensément. Instinctivement, je me reculai sur ma chaise. Ses yeux suivirent les miens avec un profond regard jusqu'à ce que finalement il se détourne, semblant mal à l'aise. ''Et ça c'était Edward Cullen,'' Dit Angela, répondant à mes pensées. ''Il est le plus jeune et il est toujours comme ça. Il y en a habituellement une autre, Alice, mais je pense qu'elle est partie pour la journée.''

Je hochai la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le groupe. Ainsi, Alice étaient avec eux. Cela avait un sens. Ils avaient tous cette étrange peau pâle et de brillants yeux topaze. Et même s'ils étaient tous adoptés, ils semblaient quand même reliés. Ils se ressemblaient et avaient tous les mêmes manières. Edward, celui avec les cheveux de bronze, était penché sur la table, murmurant rapidement avec Rosalie et Emmett. Tout à coup, ils se retournèrent tous pour me fixer et je me retournai immédiatement sur mon siège, sentant encore leurs regards sur moi. ''Bien,'' Dit Jessica, remarquant l'échange, ''On dirait que notre Bella peut vraiment faire tourner des têtes si même eux s'en rendent compte.'' Presque comme s'ils avaient entendu à travers la pièce, je pus voir les visages d'Emmett et Edward se contorsionner dans un sourire béat. Rosalie, cependant, semblait loin d'être amusée par ce qui était si drôle pour les garçons. Curieuse, je me tournai vers Jessica.

''Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas?''

''Parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont trop bons pour tout le monde ici. C'est juste difficile,'' Railla-t-elle, jouant dans ses cheveux avec colère.

''Longue histoire courte, Edward n'était pas intéressé par elle et elle ne s'en est jamais remise,'' Dit doucement Angela, provoquant un regard tueur de la part de Jessica. Cela me fit rire. C'était toujours amusant de rire de quelqu'un comme Jessica, et je profitai du moment. Angela se joignit à moi et rîmes ensemble malgré les regards glacés que nous recevions. Lorsque nous fûmes calmées, je voulus en savoir plus.

''Donc, Alice est normalement avec eux? J'étais assise à côté d'elle en physique ce matin,'' Dis-je en regardant leur table à nouveau. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, je pensais que si j'attendais assez longtemps, la fille apparaîtrait comme par magie. Angela acquiesça, fermant son livre de maths et poussant un soupir de soulagement.

''Ouais, Alice est celle du milieu je crois. Edward et elle ne sont pas un couple, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Elle est assez amusante à regarder. Elle est toujours en train de sourire et de rire. Je souhaiterais avoir son optimisme quelques fois.''

''Optimisme?'' Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. ''Elle était vraiment... bizarre quand je me suis assise à côté d'elle. C'était comme si elle essayait d'être gentille avec moi mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas vraiment.'' Je sentis des regards sur moi et je regardai au-dessus de mon épaule pour voir que les Cullen me fixaient. Mes joues me brûlèrent et je mis une main dessus, espérant les refroidir un peu.

''Eh bien, elle est vraiment tranquille en classe. Mais quand elle est avec sa famille, elle agit comme je l'ai dit. Elle était bizarre avec toi?'' Angela semblait véritablement curieuse, ce qui me fit sentir comme un clown. Jessica rigola à côté de moi et me poussa un peu le bras.

''Peut-être que tu pues, Bella,'' Dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié. Faisant comme Angela, je l'ignorai simplement. Angela roula des yeux et me fit signe que je ne puais pas. Et honnêtement, cela me fit sentir mieux. ''Peu importe, Bella,'' Dit Jessica, s'appliquant du brillant à lèvres. ''Ils restent ensemble alors ne t'en fais pas avec eux. Ils ne se soucient pas de toi alors tu devrais faire de même.'' Angela haussa des épaules à ce commentaire, possiblement d'accord, et je fronçai les sourcils. Je voulais qu'ils se soucient. Du moins, au moins une d'entre eux.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Je ne vis aucun signe d'Alice et je fus découragée comme je me dirigeais vers ma vieille Chevy après l'école. En montant à l'intérieur et écoutant avec embarras le moteur rugir à la vie, je vis la brillante Volvo en face de moi. Emmett, Rosalie et Edward semblaient tous me fixer. Je les regardai me regarder pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à me sentir violée. Puis, je mis rapidement le camion en marche arrière et sortit du stationnement, sentant les frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Charlie n'était pas à la maison quand j'arrivai, alors je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait rien dans le réfrigérateur sauf un sandwich à la viande. Je devinai que je lui ferai simplement un sandwich quand il rentrerait. Je commençai à faire mes devoirs sur la table de la cuisine, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Au moment où j'avais quelques problèmes avec mes calculs, le téléphone sonna.

''Hey, Bells,''

''Hey, papa, quoi de neuf?''

''Je t'appelais pour te dire que j'allais être en retard ce soir. Nous avons eu une sorte de... problème ici et il reste beaucoup à faire. Est-ce que tu vas être correcte pour la soirée?''

''Bien sûr, pas de problème. Fais juste attention.''

''Je le ferai. Comment était l'école?''

''Oh, tu sais... l'école.''

''T'es-tu fait de nouveaux amis?

''Oui, quelques-uns. C'était bien, papa. Ne t'en fais pas.''

''Très bien... bon je dois y aller maintenant, dors bien.''

''Bye, papa.''

Je raccrochai le téléphone et jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Lorsque j'aurais fini mes devoirs de maths et de science, et que j'aurais commencé celui d'anglais, il serait temps pour moi d'aller au lit. Plaisir, plaisir. Quelle bonne fille j'étais. Soupirant à nouveau, je m'installa à la table et finis mon devoir. En travaillant, mes pensées dévièrent sur une certaine personne pâle à qui j'avais pensé toute la journée. M pensée principale était pourquoi je pensais à elle. Bien sûr, elle était super jolie et quelques fois on pense aux personnes super jolies. Mais, ce détail semblait exagéré. Et qu'est-ce qui se passait avec son attitude? Angela avait dit qu'elle était heureuse, mais quand je l'ai vue elle m'a semblé peinée. Peut-être qu'elle avait des problèmes mentaux. Plus j'y pensais, moins cela me semblait tiré par les cheveux. Et puis son départ soudain et sans raison après la classe. Je ne pouvais juste pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille-là. Une seule chose était certaine; elle était définitivement intéressante.

Après avoir bien entamé mon devoir d'anglais, je regardai l'horloge. Il était neuf heures trente, le temps tout à fait adéquat pour aller au lit. Je mis rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac et le posa sur ma chaise avant de monter les escaliers vers ma chambre. Là, je me changeai en un débardeur et un short de sport. Avoir fait tout ce travail m'avait épuisée et j'accueillis le sommeil qui vint facilement cette nuit-là.

Je me réveillai soudainement durant la nuit mais je n'osai ouvrir mes yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade et il me fallut quelques minutes avant de savoir pourquoi. Un bruit. Il y avait eu un bruit. Il y avait eu un bruit dans ma chambre qui m'avait réveillée. Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Quoi ou qui était dans ma foutue chambre. Il y avait le son de pas de velours sur le tapis. Quelqu'un se tenait au pied de mon lit. Je lichai mes lèvres, expirant accidentellement un souffle frissonnant. Il avait dû m'entendre. Il savait que j'étais réveillée maintenant, s'il ne le savait pas avant. Donc, plus besoin de laisser mes yeux fermés s'il savait que j'étais réveillée. Doucement, j'ouvris mes yeux et regardai au pied du lit. Sa peau était pâle et luisait dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Il sursauta quand il vit mes yeux sur lui et je pris l'opportunité pour allumer ma lampe de chevet. Il avait les yeux noirs, les cheveux hérissés et des lèvres pleines rouges. Puis, la silhouette fut partie. Je regardai autour de ma chambre, ne trouvant rien d'autre que ma fenêtre ouverte que je ne pouvais pas me rappeler si elle était fermée ou ouverte avant que j'aille dormir. Une fois que je fus certaine que la personne avait quitté, je retournai dans mon lit.

Je venais de voir Alice Cullen dans ma chambre. C'était surement un rêve. Ce devait être un rêve.

Je venais de voir Alice Cullen. Et ce n'était pas un putain de rêve.


	3. Déjeuner

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**N/A: Désolée pour ce brin de retard, avec cette canicule c'était difficile de se concentrer pour traduire =) J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce troisième chapitre. Désolée aussi pour les petites fautes...Merci pour les rewiews.**

Chapitre 3: Déjeuner

Inutile de dire que je ne dormis pas du reste de la nuit. Je savais que si elle avait vraiment été là, Alice était disparue depuis longtemps. Mais sa présence était encore là, persistante dans ma chambre. Je me souviens d'avoir regardé droit vers où je pensais qu'elle avait été pendant un très long moment. Pour mon propre instant paranoïaque, je me suis même levée et placée à l'endroit où elle avait été, face à mon lit. J'y sentis... du froid. C'était bien, une sorte de froid rafraîchissant qui devait venir de ma fenêtre. Plus je pensais à cette fenêtre plus j'étais sûre qu'elle était fermée au moment d'aller au lit. Cependant, je secouai la tête, pensant que c'était ma paranoïa qui prenait le dessus. Et pourtant i y avait une partie de moi qui voulait avoir raison... qui voulait croire qu'Alice avait glissé au travers de ma fenêtre et m'avait regardé dormir. Je suis trop étrange.

Je ne me souviens pas combien de temps je suis restée pieds nus sur le tapis, attendant tout autre bruit autre que mon souffle apaisé, mais on aurait dit que l'éternité avait passé. Au moment où je me forçai à rejoindre le lit et me rendormir, la lumière froide du matin rampait déjà au bas de ma fenêtre. Instantanément, je sus que j'étais restée debout trop longtemps car je me sentais comme si j'étais sur un lendemain de veille. Pas que je sache ce que c'était, mais je savais qu'on se sentait comme de la merde. Et je me sentais comme de la merde. Non … pire que de la merde.

Je rampai hors du lit et étirai mon dos. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pouvais entendre Charlie en bas, faisant du bruit dans la cuisine. Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à manger, je notai mentalement d'aller à l'épicerie aujourd'hui. Maman m'avait donné un peu d'argent au cas où j'en aurais besoin avant d'avoir obtenu un emploi. Parlant d'emploi, je me fis une autre note mentale de demander à l'épicerie s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Mais en attendant, ce serait bien de surprendre Charlie avec un repas cuisiné maison. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas remercié pour le camion. Voulant l'attraper avant qu'il ne parte, je vérifiai que ma tenue était adaptée pour mon père et descendit l'escalier.

''Hey, papa?'' J'appelai comme j'atteignais le rez-de-chaussée.

''Ouais, Bells?'' J'entendis l'éraflement d'une chaise dans la cuisine comme il se reculait pour me chercher du regard. Mes pieds nus claquèrent sur le plancher de bois comme je me dirigeais dans le couloir. Charlie mangeait on petit-déjeuner en lisant le quotidien de Forks qui était étalé sur la petite table devant lui. Je remarquai que sa tasse de café était vide et je la ramassai en lui donnant une accolade autour des épaules.

''Merci pour le camion, papa. Je l'aime vraiment.'' Lui dis-je en remplissant sa tasse et en lui tendant par la suite. Il la prit, bien que ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Mon sourire commença à s'estomper comme il m'étudiait du regard. Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir bougé mes pieds, qui se collaient à la tuile, qu'il bougea. Puis, son visage se mit à sourire et il secoua la tête.

''Ça m'a fait plaisir, Bells. Désolée pour cela, c'est juste que... tu n'as jamais été une telle extravertie. Mais ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, donc j'aurais dû m'attendre à quelques changements.'' Il sourit de nouveau et pointa sa tasse vers moi en guise de remerciement. Puisque je ne pouvais trouver une réponse appropriée, je marmonnai quelque chose à propos de me préparer pour l'école et remontai l'escalier vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée, je me regardai longuement dans le miroir. Pourquoi j'agissais comme une extravertie? Ça ne me ressemblait pas du douté Peut-être que cette place serait bien pour moi finalement, aussi longtemps que je ne sois pas visitée chaque nuit par quelque chose, que ce soit de la peur ou quelqu'un.

Les cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque se dressèrent comme je me repassais la nuit derrière dans ma tête. C'était un étrange sentiment paranoïaque. Alors qu'au début j'avais pensé que c'était Alice, plus j'y repensais dans un était plus lucide, plus cela me semblait irrationnel et... euh... pathétique. Il était malheureusement évident que j'avais effrayée cette fille avec mon idiotie, alors pourquoi dans le monde serait-elle dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit à me regarder? En fait, pourquoi n'importe qui serait dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit à me regarder? La réponse était: personne ne le ferait. J'étais juste stupide. Je haussai les épaules et roulai mes yeux à cette réflexion. Puis je grimaçai. Je semblais sortie de l'enfer. Apparemment, rester debout toute la nuit ne faisait pas des merveilles pour le corps complet.

De sombres cercles gonflés s'étalaient sous mes yeux bruns et ma peau était plus pâle que la normale, ce qui était vraiment quelque chose. Mes cheveux, qui avaient été lavés la veille, semblaient gras. Une queue de cheval était nécessaire aujourd'hui. Soupirant, j'attachai mes cheveux et appliquai du déodorant avant de retourner à ma chambre. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me soucier du maquillage. Il ne m'améliorait pas beaucoup de toute façon. Je regardai par la fenêtre de ma chambre et remarquai qu'il y avait une mince couverture nuageuse. Je n'aurais probablement pas besoin d'une veste aujourd'hui. Donc, j'enfilai un t-shirt propre, des jeans et mes souliers avant de redescendre une nouvelle fois.

À ma grande surprise, Charlie était encore dans la cuisine quand j'arrivai. Il hocha la tête à mon entrée et me regarda comme je me versais des Raisin Bran. Charlie me fixa jusqu'à ce que je sois assise, puis il posa le journal. ''Alors, parle-moi de l'école. Je veux dire, je veux vraiment savoir. J'ai manqué une bonne partie de ta vie apparemment.'' Je pris une bouchée de céréales pour avoir un peu de temps pour savoir quoi lui répondre. Cette ville était petite. Peut-être qu'en mentionnant le nom d'Alice j'obtiendrais un peu plus d'informations sur elle. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

''Bien, mes cours étaient corrects. Cette fille, Angela, est vraiment sympa. J'ai mangé avec elle. Et cette fille, Alice Cullen, pense vraiment que je suis bizarre.'' Les sourcils de Charlie se froncèrent en entendant le nom.

''Alice Cullen pense que tu es bizarre? Elle est la plus petite?'' Je hochai la tête. ''Hum, c'est étrange. Elle était extrêmement gentille quand je l'ai rencontrée. Le docteur Cullen est son père, tu sais. C'est un homme vraiment bien. Je l'aime bien. Comme toute sa famille, en fait. Pourquoi ne t'aimerait-elle pas?''

''Bien... Je ne sais pas si elle ne m'aime pas, mais... je ne sais pas. Elle agit étrangement autour de moi.'' Je sentis mes joues rougir. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise dans cette conversation pour quelques raisons et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Charlie réfléchit sur ce que j'avais dit pendant quelques minutes avant de hausser les épaules et de boire une gorgée de son café.

''Hum, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bells. Peut-être que vous êtes simplement parties du mauvais pieds toutes les deux. Essaie quelque chose de nouveau avec elle aujourd'hui.''

Je hochai la tête sans comprendre. La conversation avait été un échec total. Charlie voulait bien faire, mais ce type de discussion n'était clairement pas son fort. Le reste de mon déjeuner et du café de Charlie fut terminé en silence. Je ne m'en souciais pas. J'aimais le calme. Et Charlie était bon à être silencieux. Ça marchait très bien. Je me levai pour mettre mon bol dans l'évier, prenant la tasse de Charlie en même temps. Il refusa une autre tasse et se leva pour mettre sa veste comme je rinçais la vaisselle. ''Dis, te rappelles-tu des Black, Bella? Jacob et Billy?'' Je fis travailler mon cerveau pendant un moment avant de me souvenir.

''Oh, de la Réserve?''

''Ouais, Jacob a presque ton âge. Quoi qu'il en soit, Billy Black nous a invités à dîner vendredi soir. Donc, ce serait bien si tu n'avais pas de plan. Ils meurent d'envie de te voir.''

''Ok, bien sûr.'' Je répondis, sachant que je n'aurai pas de plans. Mais c'était gentil de sa part de supposer que je puisse en avoir.

''Bien, bien... bon, je dois partir alors. Comment va ton camion?''

''Formidable, papa. Merci.''

''D'accord, je te vois ce soir.''

''Ok, je te ferai quelque chose pour dîner.''

Charlie s'arrêta à la porte et je le regardai. Il se retourna et me donna un regard plein d'espoir. ''Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'ai eu un repas cuisiné maison. Ce sera quelque chose de nouveau, Bells. Passe une belle journée.''

''Toi aussi,''

Il me fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la porte. J'entendis le doux son de sa voiture démarrant et le comparai au rugissement de mon camion. Ils étaient presque trop différent pour les comparer mais je savais que je préférais le mien. Lorsque j'eus finis de laver la vaisselle et de brosser mes dents, il fut temps de partir à l'école. J'attrapai mon sac, vérifiai que tout était à l'intérieur, et sortis dehors. Sachant à quel point j'étais arrivée tôt la veille, je conduisit plus doucement, en regardant le paysage. C'était joli, et le feuillage était si différent de l'Arizona que je le trouvai très intéressant.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'école, le stationnement était beaucoup plus encombré qu'hier. Je sentis les yeux de tout le monde sur mon camion et, même si mes joues rougissaient, je forçai mon expression à rester fière. C'était mon camion, pas le leur. Je l'aimais et peu importe ce qu'ils en pensaient. Même s'il était plus encombré, je n'eus aucune difficulté à obtenir une place décente et il me resta encore dix minutes à attendre. J'allumai la radio mais il apparut qu'elle était bloquée sur a.m., et qui aimait a.m.? Alors je restai assise et regardai les gens. Ils étaient tous intéressants à leur manière et ils semblaient me trouver intéressante aussi puisqu'aucun regard n'échappa au mien.

Environ cinq minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, j'entendis un rugissement à ma gauche. Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir une Jeep massive se garer une rangée devant moi. Les lumières de freins s'éteignirent immédiatement et trois portes s'ouvrirent. En sortirent les Cullen, paraissant trop dynamique dans la foule médiocre. Emmett avait été le conducteur tandis que Rosalie avait été du côté passager. Ils se prirent la main en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Edward ferma sa porte et fit le tour pour ouvrir la dernière. Il paraissait tout à fait gentleman.

Alice sauta de la Jeep et roula ironiquement des yeux à Edward, comme si elle n'aimait pas attendre. Intéressant. Edward lui fit le sourire le plus tordu que je n'aie jamais vu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une manière fraternelle. Fraternelle... ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble comme Emmett et Rosalie. Alice le poussa et se retourna. En le faisant, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Cela arriva si rapidement que je ne pus détourner le regard, comme s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence. Je restai donc assise là comme une imbécile et regardai vers elle. Une drôle d'expression se forma sur le visage féérique d'Alice avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Edward en lui disant quelque chose que je ne pouvais lire sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard sur moi avec cette lueur dont Angela m'avait dit qu'il possédait. Il me regarda jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, puis il frôla Alice avec colère avant de courir jusqu'à l'escalier.

Alice resta derrière et continua de me regarder avec curiosité. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je savais que j'allais arriver en retard et je détestais être en retard. Je restai là, à la regarder. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et cela déforma momentanément son visage à travers mon pare-brise C'est alors que je me réveillai de ma stupéfaction et fut en mesure de prendre mon sac et de sortir de mon camion. Aussitôt que je fermai la porte, quelqu'un parla.

''Salut,''

Je sautai et criai. Oui, je criai au son et me tournai vers la source du bruit. Alice se tenait à côté du camion et ses yeux étaient élargis avec humour, très probablement à cause de mes cabrioles. ''S-Salut,'' Je réussis à marmonner, mes joues brûlantes. ''Désolée, tu m'as fait peur.''

''J'ai bien vu,'' Répondit-elle, sa voix douce et accueillante. Je voulais qu'elle parle plus, juste pour que je puisse l'entendre de nouveau, mais je ne pouvais pas arriver à trouver quelque chose à dire pour poursuivre la conversation. Alice me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers l'école. ''Allons en classe. La seconde cloche va bientôt sonner.'' Elle commença à marcher et me fit signe de suivre, ce que je fis. Comme nous montions les marches, je regardai ma montre et soupirai.

''Je vais être en retard.''

''Oh, j'en doute,'' Me répondit la fée d'un ton soupçonneux. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux ne rien penser de celui-ci que de se questionner sur le ton de sa voix. Au moins, elle me parlait.

''Alors, euh, je suis désolée pour hier... et aujourd'hui. J'ai agis bizarrement.''

Alice eut un petit rire et il devint officiellement mon rire préféré. ''Oui, tu étais un peu bizarre, mais je semble avoir cet effet sur les gens. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. En fait, je voulais aussi m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai été horriblement grossière. Je crains de ne pas m'être sentie bien hier et je n'aurais pas dû tout rejeter sur toi. D'autant plus que tu es nouvelle et tout. Me pardonnes-tu?'' Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir et je fondis presque au bas des marches. Comment c'était d'être aussi captivante? Surement que je ne le saurai jamais.

''Oh, p-pas de problème.'' Alice me fit un grand sourire et me donna une légère accolade, à laquelle je gelai sur place. Elle était vraiment... dure. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'en profitais pas. La pauvre fille me tenait par l'épaule et comme j'essayais de faire usage de mes bras pour lui retourner son accolade, je l'entendis inhaler profondément. Puis, il y eut un autre son. Cela ressemblait à un gémissement... possiblement oui, mais ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Avant que j'aie pu faire quelque chose, Alice me libéra et eut un sourire de contentement.

''Eh bien, c'est ta classe, n'est-ce pas? Je te verrai en physique, Bella. Au revoir.'' Et elle fut partie, sautant dans le couloir, avant que je n'aie pu formuler une phrase. Je la regardai aller et entrai dans la classe au moment où sonnait la seconde cloche. Je n'étais pas en retard, juste comme Alice l'avait dit. Je regardai presque en arrière mais me ravisai et pris ma place derrière Mike Newton. Il se retourna et frappa bruyamment sur mon bureau. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que les garçons font.

''Hey, Bella,'' Dit-il, avant de froncer un peu son nez. ''Hey, tu sens vraiment bon.''

''Oh, euh...merci, Mike.'' Je luis répondis maladroitement. Il hocha la tête et se retourna comme l'enseignant se mettait à parler. Je fronçai les sourcils à l'arrière de sa tête. Je ne pouvais pas avoir senti vraiment bon. Je veux dire, je ne puais pas mais sentir bon me semblait vraiment tiré par les cheveux. Je ne m'étais pas douchée ou appliquer autre chose que du déodorant sans odeur ce matin. Aussi subtilement que possible, je sentis le devant de mon t-shirt. Mes yeux rentrèrent littéralement dans ma tête. Je sentais vraiment bon. Mais ce n'était pas moi; c'était Alice. Alice avait laissé son parfum étonnant sur mon chandail. Qui se plaindrait? Ravie, je me redressai sur ma chaise et attendit la fin de cette première période.

Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais à Alice, évidemment. Je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait regardé si longtemps dans le stationnement, puis était venue me voir et m'avait accompagnée à ma classe. C'était vraiment étrange, considérant notre rencontre d'hier. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle n'avait pas semblé malade hier, mais... possédée, comme je l'avais envisagé auparavant. Et puis il y avait eu la conversation entre Edward et elle qui était apparemment à propos de moi et qui n'avait pas semblé aller très bien. Edward était un gars très intimidant; je détesterais être dans ses ennemis sans même lui avoir parlé. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment lui parler pour savoir s'il m'aimait ou pas. Je préfèrerais même rester hors du chemin de tous les Cullen, à l'exception de celui d'Alice.

La cloche sonna quelques décennies plus tard, et, ignorant les commentaires sur une chose ou une autre, je sortis de la classe à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cet engouement avec Alice était bizarre, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'en soucier pour le moment. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était le fait qu'Alice m'avait foutûment serrée contre elle. Je fus en fait la première dans la classe et Mr. Ibarra me sourit comme je pris ma place. Je lui retournai alors que d'autres élèves entraient.

Alors que les adolescents remplissaient la classe, je me concentrai intensément sur mes notes. Ou, du moins, je fis semblant. À quel point ce serait embarrassant pour moi si elle entrait et que je la fixais comme si je l'avait attendue? Je savais que j'aurais piqué une crise donc je gardai les yeux sur mon cahier. La seconde cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et le regardai vers la porte, abattue. Elle n'était pas venue. Soufflant presque trop fort, je me redressai sur mon siège, seulement pour me trouver face à face avec la jeune fille en question.

''Salut,'' Dit Alice depuis sa chaise. Je regardai deux fois avant que mes yeux ne se rétrécissent comme Charlie ce matin

''Comment as-tu fait pour que je ne te remarque pas?'' Demandai-je, fermant mon cahier. Alice haussa les épaules innocemment.

''Tu étais vraiment absorbés dans tes notes. Et je suis venue par l'autre porte.'' Elle montra une autre entrée, à l'extrême droite de la pièce.

''Mais... tu as été si silencieuse?''

''Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à être silencieuse?''

''Non! Je veux dire, bien sûr que non, c'est juste... c'était vraiment silencieux.''

''E bien, si tu préfères, la prochaine fois je ferai un grand vacarme pour que tu remarques ma présence.'' Ses yeux brillaient avec l'aide de la fenêtre près d'elle et je lui souris tranquillement. Et je me sentis à l'aise. Alice était ma drogue personnelle. Et j'étais une toxicomane. Je n'avais jamais été accro à quelqu'un comme ça. Bien sûr, j'avais lu des clichés dans de nombreux romans d'amour, mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était pour pimenter le roman. Eh non. Ici c'était vrai. Elle était vraie, et j'en voulais plus.

''C-Ce serait bien.'' Je bégayai, tentant un sourire détendu. Alice sembla être sur le point de me retourner mon sourire, mais avoir d'avoir pu le faire, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et elle resta figé devant moi. Au début je paniquai, mais plus je la regardais, plus je remarquais qu'elle était vraiment en contrôle. Putain e merde, elle était possédée. Et je n'étais pas catholique. Juste comme j'allais me mettre à crier pour avoir une bible, Alice revint à elle en secouant la tête et me donnant un regard curieux du coin de l'œil. ''Est-ce que ça va?'' Murmurai-je pour éviter de déranger Mr. Ibarra, qui venait d'éteindre les lumières pour les notes. Alice hocha la tête vigoureusement et me fit un clin d'œil.

''Oh, ouais. Je vais bien, merci. Ça m'arrive parfois.''

''Et... c'est normal?''

''Très. Tout le monde ici est habitué. Désolée si je t'ai fait peur.'' L'éclat quitta ses yeux et je me sentis de plus en plus triste juste en les regardant. Ils semblaient plus foncés. Mais là encore, la pièce était sombre car les lumières étaient éteintes.

''Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui parlait autant avec ses yeux que toi.''Balbutiai-je. Merde, merde, merde. Mes poings se serrèrent avec colère et je sentis le sang circuler dans mon corps. Je ressemblais sûrement à une tomate géante. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de dire ça. J'avais souvent des monologues intérieurs et ça marchait bien... la plupart du temps. Alice me regarda un instant, un pli minuscule se formant sur son front à sa confusion. Puis elle rit et détourna timidement les yeux pour un moment.

''Tu sais, c'est le compliment le plus original que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps,'' Dit-elle. ''Je n'avais pas entendu celui-là. Merci.''

''Euh...bienvenue?''

''Ne sois pas gênée, Bella. Tu te gênes beaucoup trop facilement. Tes joues sont fumantes. Viens, je vais t'aider. Mes mains sont gelées.''

Heureusement, je gardai mon 'je sais' pour moi comme elle tendait ses mains froides pour les poser sur mes joues. Je frissonnai et sentis rapidement mes joues refroidir. C'était rafraîchissant et pendant ce temps, je notai la douceur de ses doigts sur ma peau. Ils étaient lisses, mais très fermes, comme le grnit ou le marbre. Alice enleva ses mains et se tourna pour griffonner des notes. Je suivis ses mouvements et essayant d'écouter Mr. Ibarra. Rien ne fut prononcé pour le reste de la période.

Mr Ibarra termina sa leçon assez rapidement et nous donna les dernières minutes pour parler ou s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Je continuai de travailler, trouvant des difficultés à un certain problème. Je l'avais fait sept fois et j'avais encore la mauvaise réponse. Je grognai et poussai la feuille avec colère. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la main frêle d'Alice récupérer la fiche et la regarder de plus près. Je regardai ses yeux comme ils cherchaient l'erreur. J'aimais faire cela, regarder les yeux des gens pendant qu'ils lisaient. C'était un bon passe-temps. ''Tu utilises cosinus,'' Dit-elle finalement, me redonnant le devoir. ''Tu dois utiliser sinus.''

''Oh, merci.'' Répondis-je comme j'étudiais le problème de nouveau. La réponse était correcte, bien sûr, et je soupirai avec finalité en mettant la feuille dans mon carnet.

''Alors, Bella, que fais-tu pour le déjeuner?''Demanda Alice comme je remplissais mon sac. Je la regardai. Sa tête était penchée un peu sur le côté et elle me regardait curieusement. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer comme je lui répondais.

''Je crains de manger avec Mike Newton et son groupe.'' Le visage d'Alice tomba comme je savais qu'il le ferait mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire que c'était bien, je parlai de nouveau. ''Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi?'' Les yeux de la lutine se plissèrent et elle baissa les yeux sur la tble, la contemplant. Ses doigts tambourinaient légèrement sa clavicule.

''Est-ce qu'ils vont vouloir?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Oui, bien sûr. Viens t'asseoir avec nous s'il te plaît.''

''Oh, bien, puisque tu me tords le bras,'' Rit Alice, se redressant sur sa chaise. Avant que je ne puisse répondre la cloche sonna et tout le monde se bouscula pour sortir de la classe. Alice et moi attendîmes

que la foule diminue avant de descendre dans le hall. Nous marchions côte à côte à un rythme sympathique. Ça ne me semblait pas étrange. J'étais bizarrement à l'aise avec Alice et même si c'était différent de ce que je m'attendais, je n'allais pas argumenter.

Cependant, comme nous marchions, je remarquai un groupe de jeunes nous lançant des regards étranges. Je les regardai un moment avant qu'Alice ne rit et boucle son bras avec le mien. ''Ils sont juste curieux,'' Déclara-t-elle comme nous tournions un coin. ''Ma famille et moi ne sommes pas vraiment sociables. C'est une nouvelle chose pour moi.'' Je pensai à ce qu'elle venait de dire pendant un moment et comme on entrait dans la cafétéria, je trouvai le courage de poser ma prochaine question.

''Donc... pourquoi moi?''

''Oh, ils sont là. Allons s'asseoir.'' Alice ignora ma question et me traîna d'une façon enjouée vers la table de mon choix. Ils ne nous remarquèrent que lorsqu'Alice s'arrêta juste derrière Jessica

, la moitié du sandwich de Mike tombant de sa bouche comme Angela souriait aimablement. Réalisant qu'il était temps pour moi de parler, je me raclai la gorge.

''Euh, les gars, c'est Alice. Est-ce qu'elle peut s'asseoir avec nous aujourd'hui?''

''Bien sûr,'' Dit Angela alors que Jessica se retournait. Comme Mike, sa bouche tomba ouverte. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de nourriture à l'intérieur. Je souris à Angela et pris place en face d'elle comme Alice s'assoyait à ses côtés.

''Bonjour, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica,'' Dit poliment Alice comme elle faisait signe à chacun d'eux. Ils hochèrent tous la tête en retour et marmonnèrent une sorte de réponse. Pendant tout ce temps je commençai à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je ne connaissais pas ce groupe vraiment bien. Peut-être que je poussais mes limites. Peut-être qu'il y avait une sorte de rancune dont je n'étais pas au courant. Il y avait une sorte de tension étrange de mes amis vers Alice et je n'aimais pas ça.

''Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir manger avec nous?'' Demanda Jessica aussi poliment que possible (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup). Alice se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules.

''Bella me l'a demandé.''

''C'est tout?''

''Doit-il y avoir plus?''

''Je... suppose que non. C'est juste que vous êtes toujours assis ensemble.''

''Personne ne nous demandé de s'asseoir avec eux avant.''

''Vous n'avez pas demandé à quelqu'un de s'asseoir avec vous non plus.''

''Touché.''

Jessica dévisagea Alice qui se contenta de sourire en retour. Les deux garçons se contentaient de regarder Alice, très probablement hypnotisés par sa beauté et son charme comme je l'avais été. Merci à Angela. ''Oh, tais-toi, Jessica. Alice essaie seulement d'être polie. Tu pourrais faire de même.'' Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Angela comme elle haussait les épaules et hochait la tête, donnant son point de vue. Je ne pus me retenir. J'éclatai de rire aux mots d'Angela et Alice a rapidement suivi. Puis la table nous rejoignit et Jessica commença à fumer.

Toutefois, juste comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, un sifflement violent perça l cafétéria. Quelques filles crièrent au début et la plupart des gens grincèrent des dents, moi y compris. Alice, cependant, se retourna et lança un regard furieux. Je suivis ses yeux et remarquai le reste de sa famille la regardant fixement du même regard froid. Rosalie fit un signe rapide de la tête, faisant comprendre à Alice de venir. Je vis Alice secouer la tête et la main de Rosalie se crispa sur la table. Elle refit le signe de la tête et Alice se leva en soupirant.

''Je suis tellement désolée, Bella, tout le monde. Ma sœur est terriblement rude. C'était bien de faire connaissance. Profitez de votre déjeuner.'' Les yeux d'Alice rencontrèrent les miens et j'y vis de l'abattement. ''Désolé,'' Dit-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau et de se diriger vers la table des Cullen. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, ils se levèrent tous et marchèrent vers la porte. Rosalie fut la dernière et comme elle agrippait la porte, elle rencontra mon regard. Je sentis mon sang se glacer comme elle me lançait un regard furieux en secouant la tête lentement. Puis, elle partit, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle.

''Qu'est-ce que cette merde veut dire?'' Me demanda Mike.

''Bonne question.''


	4. Apparition

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**N/A: Désolée pour le léger retard, ça a été beaucoup plus long que prévu. Alors voici le 4eme chapitre de l'histoire, et désolée pour les fautes peut-être plus fréquentes, mes touches de portable semblent fonctionner à moitié. Enjoy :)**

Chapitre 4: Apparition

Alice ne revint pas de la journée. Je le savais parce qu'à chacun de mes temps libres je la cherchais partout. Mais elle était introuvable, tout comme ses frères et sœurs. Ils avaient tous disparus. Ils étaient si mystérieux. Et je serais une menteuse si je disais que ça ne m'intriguais pas du tout. Ils étaient tous magnifiques, pâles, et juste en prenant mes expériences avec Alice, je serais prête à parier qu'ils étaient froids et durs.

Dur, froid, pâle, magnifique. Kate Moss. En dépit de moi-même, je ricanai à haute voix lors de ma dernière classe. Quelques personnes me regardèrent mais je retournai vite à mon travail et ils n'y pensèrent plus. J'avais toujours aimé l'art. Je n'étais pas vraiment bonne mais j'aimais en faire. Nous travaillions avec de l'argile aujourd'hui. Une bonne chose à propos d'une petite école était qu'ils empilaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans les classes. Ainsi, cette classe d'art était aussi celle de céramique et de bijoux. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, j'aimais la céramique.

Mes mains courraient lentement sur l'argile de ma roue de potier. Je ne faisais pas vraiment quelque chose, jouant simplement avec les formes que créaient mes mains. De haut en bas, lissant ou striant, c'était si relaxant. Souriant à moi-même, je m'imaginais cette scène du film Ghost avec cette chanson. Flute, c'était quoi déjà? Je la fredonnai doucement comme j'essayais de m'en souvenir en repassant toutes les scènes du film dans ma tête. J'adorais ce film. Et c'était évident que cette scène était chaude. En dépit de moi-même, je fermai les yeux et imaginai quelqu'un venir derrière moi, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens et m'aidant dans mon projet. Je baissai les yeux et imaginai de fins doigts blancs couvrir les miens. Ils étaient seulement un peu froid à cause de la chaleur de l'argile. Les mains parcourraient mes poignets à présent, laissant des traces sur leur chemin.

La cloche sonna pour signaler la fin de mon dernier cours et je soupirai alors que mon imagination s'évaporait. Et le titre de la chanson ne m'était toujours pas revenu. Je soupirai de nouveau, me sentant par dessus tout déçue par cette classe d'art, et me lavai paresseusement les mains. Je n'avais même pas le courage d'enlever toute l'argile qu'il y avait dessus. Puisque j'aimais la sensation de cette texture sur mes mains, j'en laissai un peu et me dirigeai vers mon camion.

Les couloirs furent rapidement vides comme je n'avais pas de dernière période et que la plupart des élèves étaient encore en classe. Je souris doucement comme je traversais l'école silencieuse. C'était bien, relaxant même. Je regardai dans la cafétéria comme je passais devant et pensai à Alice... encore. Pourquoi elle avait semblé si inconfortable quand elle était partie, pourquoi Rosalie avant semblé si furieuse, pourquoi Edward était juste resté assis à me regarder? Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident que je ne me sentais pas la bienvenue avec les Cullen. Ils pourraient me tuer maintenant. Cependant, d'un autre côté, Alice semblait vouloir être amie avec moi et je ne pouvais nier vouloir la même chose.

Comme je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, je creusai dans mon sac de livres pour trouver mes clés. Bien sûr, mon sac était un puits sans fond et mes clés avaient décidé de se cacher. Je gémis en continuant de marcher et de fouiller. Quand je les trouvai enfin et que j'enveloppai ma main autour d'elles, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant. Levant les yeux, je réalisai que j'étais à un pas de foncer dans ma propre voiture. Super. Je regardai les doigts pâles sur mon épaule et souris. ''Salut, Alice.''

''Bon après-midi, Bella. Tu devrais vraiment regarder où tu vas. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses.'' Elle me sourit doucement et je ne pus me retenir de faire de même. Elle était si mignonne. Alice fit un début de rire puis devint sérieuse. ''Écoute, Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement et celui de ma sœur au déjeuner. C'était tout à fait inexcusable. Elle a été très rude et je n'aurais pas dû partir avec elle. Me pardonnes-tu?'' Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec espoir comme elle attendait ma réponse. Comme si je n'allais pas lui pardonner. Ce n'était même pas sa faute si sa sœur avait agi comme cela. Cette fille était si compatissante.

''Oh, bien sûr Alice, pas de problème. Ne te blâme pas. Tu n'as pas à être désolée.''

''Formidable, merci!'' Dit-elle en m'étreignant. Une étreinte serrée. En fait, ça faisait un peu mal. Alice soupira doucement dans mon épaule en me serrant, et alors que je tentais de rester silencieuse, m respiration fit un bruit douloureux. Alice me libéra instantanément, ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Puis elle soupira et baissa la tête. Si je n'avais pas été intensément concentrée sur elle, je ne l'aurais jamais entendue murmurer, ''Je... je t'ai fait mal. Je suis tellement désolée.'' Honnêtement, c'était comme si une petite partie de moi mourrait à l'intérieur. Alice semblait être sur le point de pleurer et c'est moi qui avait causé ce tourment. Stupide moi pour être aussi faible. Je n'aurais pas dû faire de bruit. Je me foutais de la douleur, je voulais juste le câlin. Je plaçai une main sur l'épaule d'Alice et elle releva la tête.

''Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es trop dure envers toi-même.'' Elle sourit juste un peu mais je savais qu'elle ne me croyait pas. ''Sérieusement, Alice, tu es comme...'' Je fis une pause, cherchant les bonnes choses à dire qui ne me feraient pas ressembler à une idiote totale. ''Tu es l'une des personnes les plus cool que j'aie jamais rencontré. Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec toi-même?'' À ma grande surprise, mes lignes boiteuses fonctionnèrent et elle rit doucement, posant sa main froide sur la mienne. Heureusement, je réussis à ne pas reculer.

''Je ne suis habituellement pas comme ça. Je veux juste... que tu m'apprécies. Est-ce que ça sonne stupide?''

''Pas du tout,'' Dis-je en riant. ''Je veux que tu m'apprécies aussi.''

''C'est super!'' Elle sembla très heureuse pendant un moment avant que son visage baissa un peu de nouveau. Elle était si difficile à lire à ce moment que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Alors je décidai de faire de mon mieux pour apaiser les tensions.

''Donc, euh, j'allais faire des emplettes à l'épicerie. Veux-tu venir avec moi?''

''Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?''

''Oui, si tu veux bien.''

''Ouais, ça sonne amusant!'' Dit-elle avant de courir de l'autre côté du camion. Je ris un peu comme j'ouvrais la porte et regardai le stationnement. La Volvo et la Jeep n'y apparaissaient pas. Ils n'auraient pas laissé Alice ici, non? Peut-être qu'elle avait sa propre voiture. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait déjà décidé de venir avec moi. Je montai rapidement et me penchai pour déverrouiller l'autre porte. Elle me remercia et monta avec plus de grâce que j'aie jamais vu. Je mis le camion en marche et regardai les yeux d'Alice s'élargir au son. Elle était si vive. C'était définitivement rafraîchissant.

''Alors, où est ta famille?'' Demandai-je aussi poliment que possible.

''Oh, ils sont tous partis tôt aujourd'hui.''

''Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?''

''Parce que je devais te voir et m'excuser, tu te rappelles?''

''Eh bien, oui, mais après? Si je ne t'avais pas offert de venir avec moi, qu'aurais-tu fait?''

Alice sourit malicieusement. ''Bien, j'ai pensé que tu m'offrirais sûrement une balade.'' Elle rit doucement et je rougis. Le rire d'Alice s'arrêta et elle me regarda. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mes joues rouges et je la vis glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. ''Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre? J'ai bien peur d'avoir un peu chaud,'' Demanda-t-elle, sa main sur le levier.

'Ouais, c'est ça' Pensai-je, me souvenant de sa peau glacée, mais hochai la tête quand même. La fenêtre était descendue en un instant et Alice soupira comme elle sortait la tête un instant, revenant avec son visage et ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie. Elle se secoua et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

''Tu vas penser que je suis dans ma ménopause ou quelque chose avec toutes ces bouffées de chaleur. Soit je gèle ou je crève de chaud,'' Rit-elle. Je fis de même et me concentrai sur la route. Nous finîmes par être coincées à l'un des trois feux de circulation de Forks, et celui-ci semblait être le plus long. Alice resta silencieuse et je pensai qu'il valait mieux faire de même Pour passer le temps je continuai de chanter cette chanson du film dans ma tête, incapable encore d'en dire le titre. Alice me regarda, ses sourcils se fronçant en étudiant mon expression. ''À quoi tu penses?'' Demanda-t-elle presque timidement. Je tournai vivement ma tête vers elle, embarrassée d'être prise en faute.

''Oh, rien. C'est stupide.''

''Mais encore?''

''Je pensais simplement à une chanson.''

''Quelle chanson?''

''Une chanson d'un film.''

''Bella, es- tu familière avec ce que les humains appellent une conversation?''

Je la regardai, m'attendant à ce qu'elle soit en colère, seulement pour voir qu'elle me souriait. Je rigolai et passai m main dans mes cheveux. ''Désolée, c'est boiteux. Je pensais simplement à ce film, Ghost, et je suis incapable de me souvenir de cette fameuse chanson.'' Alice hocha la tête et ouvrit sa bouche, chantant la chanson à laquelle je pensais dans ma tête. Merde, elle pouvait chanter aussi? Certes, c'était vraiment, vraiment aigu mais c'était joli. Je commençais à me sentir comme un échec total de la vie. ''Ouais, c'est celle-là.''

''The Righteous Brothers... Unchained Melody,''

''Rigtheous Brothers,'' Murmurai-je à voix basse comme s'il avait été sur le bout de ma langue depuis longtemps. Alice eut un petit rire et fredonna la chanson un peu plus longtemps avant que la lumière ne change finalement.

''Aimes-tu ce film?'' Demanda-t-elle négligemment comme je trouvais une place de stationnement.

''Qui n'aime pas ce film?'' Répondis-je, jetant les yeux sur elle pour voir sa réaction. Elle cligna des yeux et hocha la tête de façon compréhensive.

''Alors, que penses-tu du surnaturel?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?''

''Bien, crois-tu au surnaturel? Fantômes, zombies, vampires?''

Je haussai les épaules. ''Je suppose que j'y crois jusqu'à ce qu'ils prouvent à 100% qu'ils n'existent pas. Cependant, je pense que nous remarquerions des zombies et des vampires marcher dans la rue, tu ne penses pas?''

''Les zombies, peut-être. Je veux dire, ils seraient un peu difficiles a manquer,'' Rit Alice.

''Ouais, ils seraient tous.. morts et tout. ''Je ris. ''C'est un sujet étrange.''

''Étrange bien ou étrange mal?''

''Étrange bien.''

''Bien.'' Alice me fit un clin d'œil et sauta hors du camion. Je la suivis rapidement, saisissant mon argent de mon sac. Alice franchit les portes tournantes et prit un panier avant de s'arrêter et de m'attendre. Je pris un panier aussi, ne sachant pas de combien j'allais en avoir besoin, et me dirigeai vers la première allée. Je décidai que des enchiladas feraient un bon reps pour ce soir. Charlie avait toujours adoré la nourriture mexicaine et ce n'était pas trop compliqué à faire. Et jusqu'à temps que je puisse me faire plus d'argent, je ramasserais seulement quelques collations pour me garder en vie. La première allée contenait les conserves donc je pus prendre du maïs et des haricots frits.

''Alors, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour cette aventure de shopping?'' Demanda Alice en regardant avec interrogation la boîte de maïs. Je haussai les épaules, lui prenant la conserve des mains et la mettant dans mon panier. Elle roula des yeux, joueuse, et attrapa simplement une autre conserve de betteraves pour l'étudier.

''Mon père a été un homme seul durant des années alors il vit strictement de tranches de fromage américaines et de bière. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de lui cuisiner un plat tout en prenant de la nourriture pour moi-même.''

''Les hommes peuvent vivre entièrement de bière et de fromage?''

''Il me semble bien. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans son réfrigérateur. Bien sûr, il a aussi mentionné manger souvent au restaurant.''

''Préfères-tu manger chez toi ou à l'extérieur?''

''Ça dépend. J'aime habituellement manger chez moi, je pense. C'est beaucoup plus personnel. De plus, je n'aime pas être servie.''

Alice leva les yeux vers moi comme je tournais l'allée. Je l'entendis remettre la conserve à sa place et bientôt elle fut à côté de moi à nouveau. Nous étions dans l'allée des chips et comme je cherchais une bonne sauce piquante, Alice avait pris un pot de piments verts. ''Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas être servie?'' Demanda-t-elle en lisant le contenu. Je la regardai. Elle avait l'air totalement amoureuse de la nourriture. C'était comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Je remarquai ensuite son poignet mince et mes yeux dérivèrent vers sa taille extrêmement fine. Même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment, l'anorexie surgit dans mon esprit comme je l'étudiais. Cela expliquerait plusieurs choses étranges sur elle. Sa peau pâle, les poches sous les yeux. Je ne savais pas si la dureté et la froideur pouvaient être associées à cela aussi. Alice leva les yeux vers moi et je réalisai que je devais lui donner une réponse.

''Oh, désolée. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens juste comme un inconvénient pour les serveurs.''

''Mais... n'est-ce pas leur travail de te servir?''

''Eh bien oui mais... je ne sais pas. Je n'aime juste pas ça.''

Alice eut un petit rire et replaça le pot. ''Tu es très divertissante, Bella Swan.''

''Bon divertissement ou mauvais divertissement?''

''Bon... très bon.''

Je laissai tomber la sauce piquante dans le panier et la regardai de nouveau. Elle me jeta un regard que je ne compris pas très bien. Bon, j'avais compris; je ne voulais juste pas y penser. Elle flirtait avec moi. Et, je ne savais pas flirter. Je veux dire, honnêtement, personne n'avait jamais flirté avec moi avant. Loin d'être prétentieuse, mais j'avais toujours pensé que je paraissait quand même bien. Définitivement pas une top modèle mais je ne pensais pas être très moche non plus. Les gars ou les filles n'avaient juste jamais semblé intéressés par moi. Et qui pouvait les blâmer. J'étais timide, distante et n'oublions pas, très maladroite. J'étais plus d'ennuis que ce que je valais. Alors, au lieu de rétorquer un commentaire tout aussi joli, je ris, penaude comme une enfant de six ans, et me mis à regarder fixement les croustilles. Alice fit une sorte de bruit, que je ne pouvais interpréter car je ne voyais pas son visage, et prit un autre pot. Après m'être calmée, je regardai Alice de nouveau. Elle était si menue. Et même si elle avait l'air convenable pour sa taille, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher de me demander. Le peu d'amis que j'avais à Phœnix étaient extrêmement normaux ; aucun drame en termes de troubles de l'alimentation, de sexe ou de drogues. Donc si cette fille était anorexique, je finirais sûrement par être une amie pourrie. Je n'aimais pas les drames. Je les évitais. Par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas y faire face. Et maintenant, elle était là.

''Euh, Bella?''

Je regardai rapidement dans les yeux noirs d'Alice. Elle me regardait avec curiosité. Oh merde, j'avais été prise en train de la fixer. ''Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses vêtements et redressant son corsage. Je secouai la tête rapidement. Trop rapidement, elle ne me croyait pas. ''Non, vraiment,'' Demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Que pouvais-je faire? Rien d'autre n'aurait de sens que la vérité. Super, faire une conne de moi semblait être un talent de Dieu.

''Je... tu es si menue...'' Je commençai lentement, regardant la nourriture dans mon panier. ''Et la façon dont tu étudiais les conserves, je... je ne sais pas.'' C'était le meilleur que je pouvais faire. Espérons qu'elle comprenne. À ma grande surprise, elle sourit et hocha la tête.

''Tu penses que j'ai un trouble de 'alimentation, n'est-ce pas?''

Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça. Eh bien, oui, mais je ne voulais pas la dire. Je me sentais honteuse et confuse. Je n'avais jamais été si mortifiée de ma vie. Je me sentais comme si je venais de jurer devant le pape ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point j'avais offensé cette pauvre fille qui n'avait été rien d'autre que parfaite avec moi. Mes joues étaient en feu et mes mains tremblaient un peu. Je les regardai comme Alice plaçait ses mains sur les miennes, les apaisant. ''Calme-toi, Bella. Honnêtement, tu ne penses pas que j'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant? C'est tout à fait crédible. Ce serait très rude de ma part de me mettre en colère pour ça.'' Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pus seulement qu'imaginer mon expression pour qu'elle semble s'inquiéter pour moi. ''Ma pauvre, calme-toi!'' Elle sourit. ''Tes pauvres joues vont finir par frire.'' Elle plaça ses mains sur mes joues de nouveau et je frissonnai à son contact.

''J'ai un métabolisme hyperactif. Je suis sur médication pour ça. Et avec tous les trucs de santé qui se disent, j'aime simplement lire les étiquettes de la nourriture. Mon père est un docteur, Bella. Je doute qu'il me laisserait être anorexique sans rien faire, tu ne penses pas?''

''Ou-ouais, ça fait du sens. Je suis désolée,''

''S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.''

''D'accord,''

''Merci. Alors, que vas-tu faire ce soir?'' Demanda-t-elle en retirant ses mains.

''Euh, je pensais à des enchiladas. J'ai toutes les choses dont j'avais besoin. Es-tu prête à partir? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?''

''Non, lorsque tu seras prête, patronne.'' Je ris, bien calmée maintenant, et commençai à marcher vers la caisse. Alice boucla son bras autour du mien de nouveau en marchant. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'amical et même si habituellement je n'aimais pas le contact avec les gens, Alice était définitivement une exception. Je ne me sentais pas comme un phénomène quand elle était avec moi. Et en tant que la nouvelle fille en ville, j'avais besoin de ça.

Alice m'aida à emmener les trois sacs au camion puis sauta sur le siège passager e nouveau. ''Donc, je te ramènes?'' Demanda-je.

''Si ça ne te dérange pas. C'est un peu hors de la ville donc je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas.'' Me répondit-elle, ce à quoi je répondis que ce n'était pas un problème. Elle me sourit. ''Merci. Je t'indiquerai la direction. Prends à droite au bout de la rue et reste-y pour un moment.'' J'acquiesçai et pris la route.

''Donc, ton père est docteur?'' Demandai-je après que le silence ait duré un moment. Alice hocha la tête, un sourire ornant ses traits comme elle pensait à lui.

''Oui, Carlisle... il est un homme merveilleux. Je veux dire, m'adopter alors que j'étais plus vieille que les autres. Je suis si chanceuse.''

''Wow, on dirait que vous vous entendez vraiment bien.''

''Tout à fait. Et toi ta famille? Si je peux demander? Oh, et tourne à gauche ici.''

''Bien sûr, c'est juste. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec ma mère, Renée. Mais elle a rencontré ce gars, Phil, qui est un joueur des ligues mineures du baseball. Et c'est un gars plutôt sympa mis il voyage beaucoup à cause de sa profession. Ma mère a toujours voulu aller avec lui mais elle devait rester à la maison avec moi lorsqu'il partait. Donc, puisque j'avais passé presque deux décennies avec elle, e moins que je puisse faire était de partir vivre chez mon père pendant un moment. Et Charlie s'ennuyait aussi.''

''Wow, tu es très altruiste.''

''Je ne pense pas, non.''

Alice jeta un regard sur moi avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage. ''Tu sais ce que altruiste veut dire?''

''Oui?''

''C'est si rafraîchissant.'' Elle sourit et se détendit dans le siège avant de pointer devant elle. ''C'est la maison blanche en haut à gauche.'' Je suivis son doigt et regardai une énorme maison située sur une colline. C'était magnifique, de la couleur de la forêt et couvert de fenêtres. Le design semblait moderne, mais plus je regardais plus je pensais qu'elle était restaurée. De toute façon, elle était belle et les Cullen étaient riches. Bien sûr, tous les médecins étaient riches donc ce n'était pas si difficile à croire.

''Wow,'' Murmurai-je comme Alice réunissait ses affaires et sortait. Elle soupira et regarda la maison.

''Grande maison, n'est-ce pas? Je la trouve un tantinet ostentatoire, mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'appelle pas ma maison.''

''Tu es plus le type de fille à chalets?''

''Chalet, maison de plage pittoresque, quelque chose du genre.'' Elle me sourit.

''Je vois.'' Répondis-je, passant la main dans mes cheveux. Alice hocha la tête mais continua de rester près du véhicule. Je pouvais dire qu'aucune de nous deux ne voulait partir. Mais je devais préparer le repas. Alice poussa un soupir et se tint à contrecœur.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup, Bella, pour la balade et ton temps.''

''Pas de problème, Alice, n'importe quand.''

''Je pourrais te prendre au mot.''

Nous nous sourîmes une dernière fois avant que je n'entende un porte claquer. Nous nous tournâmes pour voir la blonde, Rosalie, debout sur le perron, les bras croisés. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi et je pensai entendre Alice faire un grognement. Je n'avais jamais été une combattante mais je commençais à être fatiguée qu'elle me fixe sans arrêt. ''C'est quoi son problème avec moi?'' Demandai-je à Alice. La blonde leva les sourcils comme Alice riait.

''SPM perpétuel. Elle n'est pas fâchée contre toi, mais contre moi. Ne t'en fais pas avec elle. Je te vois demain, Bella, d'accord?'' Avant que j'aie pu répondre, elle claqua la porte et monta à contrecœur le chemin où Rosalie l'attendait.

''Chienne,'' murmurai-je à moi-même, regardant de nouveau la blonde. On aurait dit qu'elle avait capté mon regard, mais je m'en foutais. Je me mis en marche arrière et sortis de l'allée. Je décidai que je n'étais pas fan de Rosalie. Elle était incroyablement rude et... bien, on n'a pas besoin d'une autre raison, n'est-ce pas? Je sentais que c'était la force directrice derrière ce qui tentait de détruire ma relation avec Alice. Le retour à la maison était trop silencieux sans Alice dans la voiture. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de silence J'avais besoin de me calmer et d'évaluer ma vie. Tout arrivait trop rapidement. Cette nouvelle vie, nouvelle école, nouveaux amis. Alice et les Cullen, c'était trop. En fin du compte, je décidai de mettre tout ça de côté et me concentrai sur le repas de Charlie. J'avais acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour les enchiladas, du soda, des chips et de la sauce piquante. Cela devrait être assez pour quelques jours.

Je me dirigeai dans la maison et directement dans la cuisine. Là, je me concentrai uniquement sur le plat mexicain à faire. C'était agréable de cuisiner de nouveau, presque thérapeutique. C'était certainement distrayant et relaxant. Pendant que la nourriture mijotait, je m'installai à la table de la cuisine et travaillai sur quelques devoirs. Physique serait à finir rapidement pour des raisons évidentes, puis le devoir d'anglais. Il valait probablement un B. Je pouvais faire face à un B. Comme je mettais les enchiladas dans une assiette, le téléphone sonna. Tentant de gérer une manœuvre de l'épaule, je continuai de déplacer les enchiladas pendant que je parlais.

''Allo?''

''Bella? C'est maman! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé? J'avais tellement hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles!''

''Oh, hey, maman... je suis désolée, j'ai été très occupée ici. Je suis encore en train de m'adapter donc je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps.''

''Oh, bien sûr chérie, je comprends. Alors comment est l'école? Des amis, des garçons?''

''Beaucoup de garçons, et je me suis faite quelques amis. Écoute, maman, je prépare le dîner. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler demain?'' J'entendis ma mère soupirer dans le téléphone et ne pus m'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

''Je crois, ma chérie. En autant que tu me rappelles réellement.''

''Je le ferai. Je t'aime, bye.''

''Je t'aime, bye.''

Je raccrochai rapidement et mis le plat sur la table juste comme Charlie arrivait à la maison. Il fit un pas et s'arrêta, levant le nez en l'air. ''Wow, Bells? T'as fait cette odeur? Ça sent super.''

''Merci, papa. C'est prêt quand tu l'es.''

Charlie hocha la tête et enleva sa veste et sa ceinture avant de venir s'installer à table. Il prit quatre enchiladas et moi deux seulement. Nous mangeâmes en silence, sans compter les quelques compliments de Charlie à propos du repas. Quand il eut dévoré son troisième, il nettoya son menton et me regarda. ''Alors, est-ce qu'il y a eu du changement à l'école aujourd'hui?''

J'acquiesçai, baissant mon visage pour cacher mon sourire. ''Ouais, Alice Cullen et moi nous entendons mieux. Elle est très gentille. Je suppose que tu avais raison. Nous sommes parties du mauvais pied.''

Charlie hocha la tête et prit une autre bouchée. ''C'est bien, Bella. Je suis heureux. Ils sont une bonne famille. Bien que ça aurait été bien que tu ne rencontres pas le Dr. Cullen à l'hôpital. Es-tu encore un peu...'' Il ne finit pas sa phrase, agitant sa fourchette de droite à gauche.

''Maladroite?'' Répondis-je pour lui. ''Ouais... je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours, j'imagine.''

''Oh bien... ça a toujours fait partie de ton charme.''

''Merci, papa.''

Charlie me fit un clin d'oeil et complimenta mon repas une fois de plus avant de recommencer à manger. Ensuite, il a même nettoyé. Je me suis assise à la table, prétendant faire mes devoirs, et le regarda. Il était vraiment un bon père. Je commençais à me sentir triste d'avoir perdu le temps de mon enfance sans lui. Après dîner, je me retirai dans mon lit. Aujourd'hui m'avait pris beaucoup d'énergie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Probablement tout le temps passé avec Alice et le temps passé à essayer de ne pas penser à Alice. C'était tout un boulot, laissez-moi vous le dire. Après avoir glissé dans une chemise trop grande, je montai dans le lit et m'endormis facilement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Toutefois, je ne bougeai pas. Mon visage était enfoui dans mon oreiller. Quelqu'un était dans ma chambre, je le sentais. Et pour une raison quelconque, il ne m'avait pas détectée. Je sentis prudemment mon rythme cardiaque. Il était normal... ainsi que ma respiration. C'était étrange. J'aurais du être en panique totale. L'étranger était au bout de mon lit. Je pouvais entendre de lentes respirations. Je ne pouvais en prendre plus. Aussi rapidement que je le pus, je me tournai dans mon lit.

Elle se tenait là.

Alice Cullen se tenait au pied de mon lit. J'ouvris ma bouche pour poser une question évidente, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un son, elle était partie. Mes stores étaient froissés et me rappelais spécifiquement que ma fenêtre était fermée. Alice était dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait vue et je l'avais vue. Demain allait être certainement intéressant.


	5. Nouvelles

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**N/A: Pour me faire pardonner du retard pour le 4eme chapitre, voici le 5eme que je viens juste de finir. Merci pour les rewiews encore et désolée pour les fautes. Enjoy**

Chapitre 5: Nouvelles

Alice était venue plus tard que la dernière fois. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas un horaire fixe pour me regarder la nuit. Je frissonnai comme je regardais l'endroit sur le sol de nouveau. J'étais assise dans mon lit, les jambes croisées et j'étudiais le sol de ma chambre. Il était 5h25 du matin. Charlie aurait pu être debout à ce moment. J'aurai pu moi-même être réveillée. Pourquoi choisirait-elle de prendre le risque et de venir? En venant si tôt, Alice avait dû savoir que je n'étais probablement pas dans mon sommeil le plus profond. Pourquoi venait-elle de toute façon? Étais-je une merveille si enivrante qu'Alice ne pouvait tout simplement pas cesser d'être là? Je reniflai à cette pensée. 'Ouais, c'est ça.' Je pensai. 'C'est stupide, Bella, chérie. Elle vient regarder ton cul faible et tu te complimentes.' Je suivis cette pensée avec un dernier rire et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient gras. Oh, ouais, douche, hygiène. Je regardai 'horloge. Il était maintenant 5h27. J'avais encore du temps pour une douche avant l'école. Vivant toujours en quelque sorte hors de ma valise – je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'énergie pour la défaire- je me dirigeai vers elle et saisis mon shampooing et mon revitalisant avant de sortir de ma chambre.

L'eau se réchauffa assez rapidement et j'accueillis le jet en entrant dans la douche, lui tournant le dos et lui permettant de laver mes cheveux sales. Je soupirai, me sentant mieux et déjà plus réveillée, et attrapai la barre de savon dans le plat. C'était la marque Irish Spring. Un savon pour hommes. Je grognai, mais ne trouvai pas la volonté d'être en colère ou contrariée. Je sentirais l'homme pour la journée. Je savonnai, rinçai, répétai et fis de même avec mes cheveux. Puis vint la partie amusante; le rasage. J'étais toujours un peu méfiante de cette partie. En étant maladroite, nous n'étions pas vraiment de bons amis. Mais il rendait mes jambes brillantes et lisses alors j'avais juste à endurer ces conneries de temps en temps. Juste comme je finissais la première jambe, quelque chose passa devant la fenêtre floue de la douche. Je levai les yeux pour voir un visage derrière elle qui me regardait. En dépit de moi-même, je poussai un hurlement à glacer le sang, mon rasoir me faisant une belle blessure sur le côté. La figure bougea et je perdis l'équilibre, mes genoux tombant sur le côté de la baignoire, me prenant moi et le rideau de douche avec eux. Comme je tombais en arrière, la figure étira ses membres et sauta par la fenêtre. J'atterris péniblement sur mes fesses, criant de nouveau comme ma blessure s'étirait.

J'entendis un coup de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis un autre et un autre avant que Charlie finisse par défoncer la porte verrouillée. Je levai les yeux vers lui et poussai un petit cri, tentant de me couvrir. Mais il s'était déjà retourné, attrapant une serviette et fermant les yeux comme il essayait de m'aider. J'en fus reconnaissante et pris la serviette rapidement pour m'y envelopper. ''Jésus Christ, Bella, ça va?'' Sortit Charlie, s retournant pour examiner la scène d'un rideau de douche déchiré, de taches d'eau sur tout le mur et de la douche qui fonctionnait toujours aussi furieusement. Il me frôla pour s'y diriger, l'éteignant. En le faisant, il remarqua les fines gouttes de rouge dilué avec l'eau et tombant dans le drain. ''Tu saignes?'' Demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

''Laisse-moi regarder,'' Répondis-je, lui tournant le dos et ouvrant ma serviette. Charlie grogna, voulant clairement de pas être là, et je pouvais voir de mes périphériques qu'il m'avait aussi tourné le dos. Je baissai les yeux sur ma hanche et remarquai une coupure de rasoir qui résultait de ma panique. Ce n'était pas vraiment profond, mais elle était longue et saignant juste un peu. ''Je vais bien,'' Répondis-je finalement, fermant la serviette et me tournant pour faire face à mon père. Il me regarda, puis se tourna pour regarder autour de nouveau.

''Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé?'' Le pauvre homme était manifestement énervé. Je rougis, éhontée de mes actions. Je n'aimais pas voir Charlie s'inquiéter. Ça ne semblait pas son truc.

''J-Je... la fenêtre... j'ai cru voir quelqu'un me regarder par la fenêtre.''

''L'as-tu vu?'' La voix de Charlie était menaçante maintenant, comme lors de ses interrogations de police.

''Non, c'était un chat. Je suis désolée pour ça. Je vais nettoyer et t'acheter un nouveau rideau.''

''Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Bells. Les accidents arrivent. Pour te dire la vérité, j'aurais probablement sauté comme Jiminy Cricket. Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien...'' Il laissa la phrase s'attarder et je déduisis la question dans son ton.

''Oui, papa, je vais bien. Merci pour avoir défoncé la porte comme ça. C'était cool.''

Charlie rit et hocha la tête, regardant al douche. ''Je réparerai tout ça avant que tu ne sois revenue de l'école. Et, eum, désolé pour le savon. Je corrigerai cela aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?''

''Oh, n'importe quelle marque générale. Merci, papa.''

''Pas de problème, Bells. Je te verrai en bas.''

Je le regardai s'en aller presque à contrecœur. L'enfant sans père en moi avait envie de tendre la main et de l'embrasser. J'avais passé une bonne partie de mon enfance sans lui et maintenant, à quelques mois d'être une adulte, je commençais à réaliser l'erreur que ça avait été. Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant criant à ma mère de ne pas partir. Tout le monde à l'école avait des problèmes familiaux. J'en voulais, moi aussi. Ensuite, j'avais décidé que mon père devait être hors de ma vie. Comme ça, j'aurais quelque chose à dire au déjeuner avec les amis que je voulais tant. Mes joues rougirent de honte et je me demandai à quoi mon père avait pensé quand il avait reçu un appel de ma mère qui lui disait que je ne venais pas. Je ne voulais pas venir.

En dépit de moi-même, les larmes remplirent mes yeux. J'avais été une enfant si cruelle, si stupide. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le temps de se plonger dans toutes ces émotions. J'essuyai mes yeux avec colère. À cette heure, la plupart des enfant se réveillaient et moi j'étais là, ayant une panne physique et mentale. Je raillai dans la pièce et avançai vers le miroir, sifflant en prenant le premier pas. Mes fesses me faisaient vraiment mal. Le miroir étant désembué, je laissai encore glisser la serviette pour m'examiner. Je pouvais déjà voir la teinte pourpre d'une contusion se former dans le bas de mon dos. L'arrière de mes genoux avait aussi des ecchymoses. Je maudis tout haut le chat qui avait été sur le rebord de la fenêtre et rabattis ma serviette avant de me brosser les cheveux. C'est alors que l'image d'Alice apparut dans mon esprit.

La réalisation me frappa alors. Malgré ma panique, je savais que c'était Alice qui m'avait regardée dans la douche avant que le chat ne se révèle. Je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute que, à ce moment-ci, je me sentis violée. Qui pensait-elle être? Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne pas tenir compte de ma vie privée juste pour son amusement. Je me sentais en colère contre la voyeuse, alors qu'habituellement j'en étais flattée. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais d'accord avec le fait qu'elle m'espionne. C'était bizarre et c'était mauvais. Elle était bizarre et mauvaise. Les larmes remplirent mes yeux de nouveau. De frustration cette fois, à cause de la douleur de mes fesses et de mes genoux et du dégoût que je sentais envers moi-même. Je me sentais comme une chienne pour laisser faire Alice. Juste parce qu'elle était magnifique, je lui avais permis d'entrer dans ma maison et me regarder dormir. Certes, je ne lui avais pas vraiment permis, mais je le savais et n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Je finis mes cheveux et jetai la brosse avec colère dans l'évier. Totalement repoussée dans la salle de bain, je fis le chemin vers ma chambre, ignorant la douleur. Aujourd'hui ne semblait vraiment pas être un bon jour.

Dans une tentative de le rendre un peu mieux, je cherchai dans mon sac mon t-shirt préféré. Il était gris avec un design décalé. Il était simple et confortable. Il était aussi pas dans le sac. J'aurais juré l'avoir mis dedans et pourtant il n'était pas dans le foutu sac. Fâchée, je levai la grande valise et la basculai, vidant son contenu sur le sol. Il n'était toujours pas là. Je devais l'avoir oublié en Arizona. Décidant de laisser tomber, j'attrapai un autre t-shirt et le jetai par dessus ma tête. Il était jaune avec un jujube dessus. Je détestais les jujubes. Je finis de m'habiller, bien consciente de ma mauvaise humeur, et me dirigeai en bas où Charlie mangeait son petit-déjeuner. Il leva la tête comme pour me dire bonjour mais mon visage du lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée car il haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me battre avec mon père aujourd'hui. Il ne le méritait pas. Je regardai autour de la cuisine, voyant les céréales mais pas grand chose d'autre, et décidai que je n'avais pas faim.

''Je vais partir tôt pour aller à l'école, papa. Je te verrai ce soir.'' Dis-je aussi gentiment que je le pus avant de prendre mon sac.

''Bien sûr, Bella, passe une belle journée,'' Répondit-il innocemment. Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Une fois hors de la vue de Charlie, la colère revint. J'étais en colère contre Alice. Principalement parce que je ne voulais pas être en colère contre elle. Elle avait l'étoffe d'une grande amie et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche ça. Mais elle le faisait. Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre d'être dans ma chambre toutes les nuits. Cela me fit sentir comme si elle s'en foutait. Comme si elle ne voulait vraiment pas être mon amie. Cette pensée me fit un peu mal et je ne savais pas vraiment comment la gérer. Bien que je n'aie jamais été populaire à l'école, je n'avais jamais été victime d'intimidation non plus, et personne ne s'était jamais moqué de moi. Donc, la pensée que quelqu'un était intentionnellement cruel avec moi n'était pas agréable.

Je sautai dans mon camion et soupirai comme il rugissait à la vie, me détendant un peu au son. Je lui ferais face. Je devais lui faire face. Je serais gentille, bien sûr, mais je devais savoir ce qui se passait. Mon esprit devint une chose vague, me rappelant de chaque petite chose que j'avais remarqué sur la petite lutine. Sa pâleur, sa froideur, sa dureté, sa rapidité... La fille n'était pas normale. Et même si ce n'était pas un problème, une explication semblait être nécessaire. Et pendant que j'y étais, elle me devait des excuses. S'excuser pour tout. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi pathétique. Je ne me considérais pas comme une roche ou quelque chose, mais je n'étais certainement pas du genre à prendre tout cela sans rien dire. La pensée comique, 'Je ne suis la chienne de personne' traversa mon esprit et je ne pus de m'empêcher de rigoler. Me sentant juste un peu mieux, j'entrai dans le stationnement et attendis que la cloche sonne. Je remarquai que le Jeep était déjà là, mais vide. Ils devaient être à l'intérieur. En fait, il devait être plus tard que je ne le pensais. Juste comme je regardais ma montre, j'entendis la cloche sonner. Je coupai le moteur, pris le moteur et courus à l'intérieur, manquant de peu la deuxième cloche en anglais.

Mike m'attendait, comme d'habitude, et agita la main vivement comme je marchais dans la classe. Je lui renvoyai son signe, me disant mentalement de me calmer. Même si Mike n'était pas ma personne préférée dans le monde, il ne méritait quand même pas ma mauvaise humeur. ''Hey, Bella, quoi de neuf?'' Demanda-t-il comme je m'assoyait, grimaçant à la douleur de mes genoux.

''Oh, rien.''

''As-tu mal ou quelque chose?''

''Oui, pourquoi?''

''Je pouvais le voir. Tu t'es étiré un muscle? Je me suis étiré le muscle du mollet l'Année dernière en basketball. Ça faisait un mal de chien!'' Il rit et je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Cependant, je répondis à sa question.

''Je suis tombée dans la douche ce matin.''

''Ouch. Es-tu correcte?''

''Ouais, merci. Cependant, je suis dans une mauvaise humeur. Donc, si tu ne veux pas sentir la colère de Bella Swan, tu devrais te tourner.'' Mon ton avait semblé rempli d'humour et Mike le comprit. Mais il compris également l'allusion et se retourna, toujours en riant. Le reste de la période fut inconfortable. Avec la totalité de mon cul meurtri, je ne pouvais pas vraiment trouver une position confortable sur la chaise. Ce jour-là ne partait vraiment pas bien. Heureusement, ma concentration sur la chaise avait fait en sorte que la classe avait passé très rapidement et la cloche sonna après ce qui sembla quelques minutes. Mike me regarda, testant ma mauvaise humeur avant de parler et je pris l'opportunité de lui demander si le professeur avait donné un devoir.

''Non, mais la rédaction est due pour demain,'' Répondit Mike. ''Eh bien, sens-toi mieux, Bella. Je te verrai au déjeuner.'' Il me fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la classe. Mes sourcils se levèrent comme je le regardais partir. Le garçon pouvait comprendre les allusion, qui l'aurait cru? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un mauvais gars, après tout.

Je marchais lentement vers mon cours de physique. À cause de la douleur et à cause que je ne voulais pas y aller. Il semblait plus facile de l'ignorer simplement. Plus facile, mais pas mieux. Je soupirai en atteignant la porte de la classe et entrai. Alice n'était pas là. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire quelque chose encore. Alice se glissait normalement sur son siège sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Ne me souciant pas qu'elle m'attrape cette fois-ci, je regardai les deux portes, en attendant qu'elle rentre. La deuxième cloche sonna et je soufflai bruyamment avant de penser qu'elle pouvait être derrière moi, voulant me faire peur. Lentement, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Merde. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment dans une humeur massacrante.

Elle n'était jamais ici. Elle était toujours en train de faire ses trucs ailleurs. Je m'arrêtai là. J'étais trop dure envers Alice. Elle pouvait juste être malade. Dieu qu'aujourd'hui était moche. Le cours de physique s'étira longuement et celui de maths fit de même. Angela était bonne à comprendre les allusions elle aussi et ne me lança aucun coup d'oeil durant toute la période. Ou peut-être que oui et que je ne l'avais juste pas vue. J'étais trop absorbée. Tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé à propos des Cullen me revenait maintenant avec force dans la tête. Lice Cullen, quand on la regardait objectivement, était bizarre. Honnêtement, méga mince, pâle, froide... son comportement en physique. Elle n'était pas normale. Et même si je passais seulement en surface de ces choses, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas remarqué ou prit en compte tout cela. Peut-être que j'étais trop distraite par la beauté d'Alice. Peut-être que j'étais juste contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'avait remarquée, d'avoir une amie. Qui sait?

Quelqu'un me tapa sur l'épaule et je levai les yeux à contrecœur. Angela, semblant un peu inquiète, montra a porte de la tête. Je regardai autour pour me rendre compte que tout le monde était parti ou en train de partir. La cloche devait avoir sonné. Je remerciai Angela silencieusement et elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de partir à son tour. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. J'étais vraiment rude. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas pour le moment. Dès que je me sentirais mieux, j'irais vers mes amis. Je fus a dernière hors de la classe et juste comme je passais la porte, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, me tirant sur le côté. Je sentis la force des doigts sur moi et pour un moment mon esprit se réjoui, pensant que c'était Alice. Cependant, lorsque je me suis retournée, des boucles blondes étaient en vue. Merde.

''Salut,'' Dit la fille connue sous le nom de Rosalie. Ses yeux étaient durs mais elle semblait s'efforcer d'être agréable. Pour être honnête, ça m'étonna. Voulait-elle être gentille ou était-elle forcée par quelqu'un? Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je cru bon de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne perde cette gentillesse.

''Salut,''

''Je suis Rosalie... la sœur d'Alice.''

'Je suis Bella et j'avais en quelque sorte remarqué.'' Merde. C'était évident que cette chienne de glace viendrait me parler quand je serais de mauvaise humeur. Je ne pouvais prendre de pause aujourd'hui. Les yeux de Rosalie se réduisirent avant qu'elle ne les roule et qu'elle lâche mon épaule.

''De toute façon, je suis ici parce qu'Alice m'a envoyée. Elle est malade aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que tu l'as remarqué.'' Rosalie expira profondément et regarda dans le couloir. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, mais pas parce qu'elle me parlait. C'était plus comme si elle était mal à l'aise de penser à lice. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment malade. Je regardai ses yeux remplis d'une sorte de sympathie coléreuse. Lorsqu'elle me regarda de nouveau, je pus voir qu'elle faisant semblant d'être méchante. Elle parla de nouveau et son ton me fit comprendre qu'elle citait ce qu'elle avait à dire. '' Alice a... des problèmes. Je ne sais pas si tu en sais quelques-uns ou non, mais elle n'est pas vraiment apte à avoir beaucoup d'amis. Et même si elle t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup comme amie, ce serait mieux si tu laisserais tomber. Elle souhaiterait que ça soit différent, mais ce n'est pas dans les choix. Elle comprend si tu es en colère et elle le mérite.'' Finit Rosalie, battant des paupières et me regardant pour une réponse. Que pouvais-je dire?

''Quelle sorte de problèmes?'' Demandai-je.

'Si tu devais savoir je te l'aurais dit.'' Dit Rosalie. Je rougis et elle se moqua, détournant les yeux et se frottant le nez. Je décidai de l'ignorer. J'étais bien dans mon droit de poser des questions sur mon ex-amie. Les commentaires de Rosalie à propos des problèmes nageaient dans ma tête et je ne pus penser à autre chose.

''Mais, elle va bien, pas vrai?'' Cette fois Rosalie me regarda et je fis de même comme ses yeux étudiaient les miens avec intensité. Puis elle se radoucit et hocha la tête, semblant beaucoup plus calme.

''Oui, elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.''

Me sentant un peu mieux, j'acquiesçai, regardant Rosalie faire la même chose. ''Écoute,'' Commença-t-elle de nouveau, ''Je sais que c'est bizarre et dur pour toi de comprendre. Mais c'est pour le mieux... pour toutes les deux.''

''Je travaillerai là-dessus,'' Marmonnai-je, ma bouche s'asséchant. Rosalie me regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose. Mais elle changea d'idée, ferma sa bouche et se dirigea au bout du couloir où je vis son petit-ami, Emmett, qui l'attendait. Je la regardai partir et retournai le sourire qu'Emmett m'envoya avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Ma journée avait empiré et comme j'entrais dans la salle et voyais toutes les chaises, je réalisai que je ne voulais pas être là. Eric me faisait des signes de la table habituelle à gauche et les Cullen me fixaient de la droite. Mes joues étaient rouges, mes blessures me faisaient mal et mon esprit n'était pas dans le bon état pour le déjeuner à l'école. Donc, je fis signe poliment à ma table, lançai un regard vers les Cullen et me dirigeai vers la pelouse.

Il faisait froid et humide à l'extérieur. Je l'accueillis. Je l'accueillis parce que c'était frais et ouvert et calme. Ça me berça profondément et j'expirai lentement, regardant mon souffle produire encore plus de brouillard. Alice ne voulait pas être amie avec moi. Aussi simple que ça. C'était simple et je ne comprenais pas. Quelle sorte de problèmes avait-elle? Des dizaines de pensées parcourraient mon esprit; anorexie, boulimie, troubles mentaux, mauvaises habitudes, possession... n'importe quoi. Tout semblait plausible, mais ça ne marchait pas. Pourquoi je m'en souciais? Alice ne se souciait plus de moi apparemment, donc pourquoi je le ferais? Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et regardai vers le bois. C'était si magnifique, si différent du désert plat que je connaissais.. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de meilleure amie avant. Alice était sur le point de devenir ma seule vraie amie et avait changé d'idée. J'avais honte de me l'avouer, mais ça faisait mal. Le rejet faisait mal.

''À quoi penses-tu?

Je me tournai rapidement pour voir un autre Cullen se tenir derrière moi. Celui-là était Edward. Ses cheveux fous le démarquaient vraiment de la foule. Je le dévisageai pendant une minute. Il était séduisant, mais je m'y étais habitué avec les Cullen dans la ville. Il me fixait encore avec ce regard. Je détestais vraiment ce regard et je n'étais pas d'humeur à le voir.

''Je me demande ce que tu fis ici.'' Répondis-je froidement, le regardant comme il penchait sa tête un peu sur le côté.

''Tu penses à Alice.''

''Sans blague, Sherlock.''

''Tu n'as pas à être rude. Je suis juste en train d'avoir une conversation avec toi.''

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être rude. Mais ce gars avait un timing horrible. ''Je suis désolée. Mais je préfèrerais être seule pour le moment.''

''Pourquoi?''

''Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.''

''Il s'agit de ma sœur. C'est de mes affaires.''

Je me moquai de lui, devenant de plus en plus en colère comme je le voyais rigoler. ''Écoute, Edward, laisse-moi seule s'il te plaît.''

''Pourquoi es-tu si blessée? Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. Je peux aider. Je sais comment tu te sens.''

''Tu m'as juste demandé pourquoi j'étais blessée. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment je me sens.'' Qui était cet idiot et pourquoi semblait-il si fasciné par moi? Je n'aimais pas ça. Je me sentais comme si c'était lui qui me regardait du bout de mon lit, et ça me rendait malade. Il continua de me regarder avant de faire quelques pas vers moi, son regard se durcissant.

''Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi?'' Cria-t-il soudainement en attrapant mes épaules. Je m'arrachai à lui et le giflai. C'était comme si j'avais giflé une roche... et ça faisait mal. Mais pour qui ce gars se prenait-il? Edward semblait étourdi et je pris cette opportunité pour partir, me jetant dans la cafétéria et ensuite dans le stationnement où j'embarquai dans mon camion et partis vers la maison. J'en avais assez des Cullen pour la journée.


	6. Rêve

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**N/A: Tout juste terminé, ce petit chapitre. Merci pour les rewiews et désolée encore pour les fautes. Bonne lecture:)**

Chapitre 6: Rêve

Il était environ une heure au moment où je suis finalement arrivée à la maison. Je conduisis lentement en regardant mes phalanges blanchir comme j'agrippais le volant. Il y avait un étrange mélange d'émotions qui gonflait en moi à ce moment. Je me sentais désespérément seule du fait que ma seule véritable amie venait de rompre avec moi, pour ainsi dire. Furieuse à cause d'Edward-je-suis-trop-sexy-pour-mon-chirurgien-plastique Cullen avait eu l'audace de m'affronter et de me toucher. Et maintenant, le sentiment le plus important était la tristesse. Oui c'était faible et oui c'était cliché, mais bon sang que j'étais triste. Alice ne voulait pas être mon amie, même si elle m'avait regardée dormir du bout de mon lit, et je n'avais personne à qui en parler excepté mon père maladroit et taciturne. Penser à mon père me rappela que je devais appeler ma mère et je levai les yeux vers le toit de mon camion avec un grognement. Je l'aimais à mourir, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas parler à ma mère maintenant. Elle s'inquièterait pour moi, parlerait d'elle-même, poserait des questions sur ma vie amoureuse et parlerait à nouveau d'elle.

Mais parfois on devait faire des choses qu'on ne voulait pas faire. C'était ma situation et c'est pourquoi je claquai la porte de ma voiture un peu trop fortement après en être descendue. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'était pas là et il était trop tard pour qu'il revienne dîner, donc j'allais être seule pour un moment. Je mis la clé dans la porte et, après avoir forcé pendant une minute, elle s'ouvrit rapidement.

Je me tins dans l'entrée un moment, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas être blâmée pour être un peu paranoïaque, donc je ne sentis aucune honte à garder l'oreille ouverte en entrant dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière moi. C'était encore silencieux. Bien que je ne sentais aucune présence dans la maison, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Alice était aussi silencieuse qu'une souris. C'était un miracle de m'être réveillée lorsqu'elle avait été là. Je ne pouvais me rappeler l'avoir entendue faire un son qui aurait pu me réveiller. Elle était comme un renard ou quelque chose. Était-ce un renard? Je ne me rappelais pas de l'expression, mais au fond, elle était sournoise. C'était mon point de vue.

Satisfaite d'être seule, je mis mon sac sur le dessus de la table de la salle à manger et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Sauter mon dîner déjà tardif à l'école mélangé avec tous les drames m'avait ouvert l'appétit alors je mis les restants d'enchiladas dans le micro-ondes. Je fixai le téléphone pendant que ça chauffait, jugeant ma stabilité émotionnelle pour appeler ma mère. Le micro-ondes avait terminé sa tâche longtemps avant que je ne prenne une décision, mais je finis par décrocher le téléphone et composer le numéro de cellulaire de ma mère.

''Allo?''

''Hey, maman, c'est moi.''

''...Qui?''

''Ta fille, Bella.''

''Il doit y avoir erreur. Vous ne pouvez pas être ma fille Bella.''

''Pourquoi pas?''

''Parce que ma fille, Bella, ne me rappellerait jamais comme elle l'avait dit.''

Je rigolai à moitié dans le récepteur.'' Bien, les miracles arrivent. Comment ça va, maman? Le voyage se passe bien?''

''Oh, c'est très bien, Bella! Phil est juste épuisé à mort. Mais assez parlé de moi, et toi? As-tu rencontré des amis, des petits-amis? Comment c'est l'école?''

''Tout va bien à l'école,'' Répondis-je automatiquement, tordant le fil du téléphone autour de mon doigt maladroitement. ''Je veux dire, c'est une petite ville alors il n'y a vraiment rien à dire. J'ai rencontré quelques amis et, tu sais, je pense que je suis dans un petit groupe.''

''C'est bien, chérie! As-tu trouvé une best?''

''Maman, ne dis pas best. Et j'en avais une, mais elle a changé d'idée.''

''Bien, elle ne mérite pa ton amitié alors. Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, et ne laisse pas les choses comme ça te mettre à terre.''

''Ouais, maman, merci,'' Répondis-je en roulant des yeux. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ma mère savait sur ce type d'amitié? Ce n'était pas une amitié du genre 'faisons une soirée pyjama'. C'était plus du genre ' laisse-moi te rendre si paranoïaque que ton père doit te sauver de la douche'. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais je ne pouvais vraiment utiliser ses conseils. Elle avait raison sur le fait qu'Alice ne méritait pas mon amitié; cependant je choisis d'ignorer ce petit morceau d'information. En pensant logiquement, je savais que même si Alice et moi avions eu de vraiment bons moments, ses absences constantes et son comportement étrange étaient un peu trop. Et nous étions 'amies' depuis seulement deux jours, alors agir comme si j'avais perdu ma 'best' était un peu mélodramatique, même pour moi. Mais malgré toute cette logique, je savais que je laisserai tomber toute suspicion si elle me regardait. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'avait charmée pour me faire oublier la logique ou la réalité. Oui, c'était faible et assez difficile à croire, mais jusqu'à ce qu'Alice Cullen vienne dans votre chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, je vous suggère de ne pas juger.

Au moment où je raccrochai avec ma mère, mes enchiladas devaient être réchauffés de nouveau. Bien qu'elle ait pris un peu de mon temps avec des choses futiles, je dû admettre que je me sentis soulagée après avoir parlé avec ma mère. Maintenant, cette tâche pourrait être reportée de quelques jours pour me permettre de me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes.

Je mangeai en silence pendant que je travaillais sur mon devoir de calcul, me penchant à moitié sur la chaise pour diminuer ma douleur, et réussis à terminer mon repas et mon devoir en même temps. Et je n'avais mis que trois taches de graisse sur ma feuille, dues à la nourriture mexicaine. Tout un miracle. Essayant de rester dans le même esprit, je sortis mon travail de physique et le commençai. J'étais rendue à la moitié lorsque quelque chose me frappa; on était vendredi. Je jetai mon crayon rapidement et poussai mes devoirs de week-end dans mon sac. Je pourrais les faire dimanche. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée du monde de déménager dans une nouvelle ville le mardi et commencer l'école le mercredi, mais les vols étaient moins chers le mardi et je ne pouvais pas me plaindre à ma mère pour ça.

Une seconde, vendredi... il y avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Par habitude je claquai des doigts lorsque je me souvins. Charlie et moi allions à la Réserve ce soir. Je gémis bruyamment et fis une grimace. Je ne voulais vraiment pas rencontrer du nouveau monde ce soir. Certes, Jacob et Billy n'étaient pas nouveaux, mais ils m'étaient assez étrangers pour que la visite me rende mal à l'aise. La seule bonne chose de la soirée est que je passerais du temps avec mon père négligé. Je ne pouvais nier que j'en étais en quelque sorte heureuse. Je regardai l'horloge de nouveau. Il était 15h30 maintenant et puisque je n'avais pas de dernière période, j'aurais déjà été à la maison. Ma journée d'absentéisme n'avait pas été si mauvaise... pas que je souhaitais la refaire de nouveau. Je me souris doucement et attrapai mon sac pour monter les escaliers. Sur le chemin de ma chambre, je passai devant la salle de bain et remarquai que Charlie avait en effet fixé le rideau de douche et qu'un savon Dove était sur le bord du bain. ''Bon choix, Charlie,'' murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Juste comme je déposais mon sac sur la chaise de mon bureau, le téléphone sonna. Je n'en avais pas dans ma chambre mais Charlie oui, donc je courus dans le couloir vers sa chambre, esquivant des boxeurs possiblement sales sur le chemin. Heureusement, je répondis à la deuxième sonnerie. ''Allo?''

''Bells,'' Cria Charlie dans le téléphone, ''tu vas bien?''

''Euh, oui papa, je vais bien. Pourquoi?''

''Parce que je viens de recevoir un appel disant que tu avais manqué tes dernières périodes.''

''Oh,'' Répondis-je en me frappant le front. J'avais oublié de petit détail. Eh bien, la vérité ne fait jamais mal. ''Je suis partie, papa. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien et ça avait été une journée horrible. Je ne pouvais pas tenir le coup. Je suis désolée.'' J'entendis Charlie pousser un soupir dans le récepteur et je mordis ma lèvre nerveusement. Peut-être qu'il me gronderait et que je n'aurais pas à aller à la Réserve.

''Bien, Bella, je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux dire, oui j'ai déjà été étudiant, mais j'ai toujours appelé quand je partais plus tôt. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Je ne savais pas quoi penser ou ce qui t'était arrivé.''

''Je suis désolée, papa.'' Répétai-je, me sentant vraiment nulle. Il soupira de nouveau.

''C'est correct. Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien. Je le ferai savoir à l'école. Te sens-tu assez bien pour aller à la Réserve ce soir? Les gars meurent d'envie de te voir.''

''Non, je vais bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.'' Charlie était beaucoup trop cool pour que je simule une maladie.

''Super! Je serai à la maison vers 17h30 et nous partirons vers 18h. Je vais même être un papa cool et te laisser me suivre dans ton camion au cas où tu voudrais revenir plus tôt.''

Je rigolai dans le récepteur. ''Ouais, papa, ça te rend pas mal cool.''

''À bientôt, Bells,''

''Bye,''

Je raccrochai avec Charlie, me sentant plutôt satisfaite. Ne pas penser à l'école et à certaines personnes de la dite école m'aidait vraiment. Ce soir, je me fis une promesse de ne pas y penser une seule fois et d'essayer d'avoir du plaisir. J'espérais pouvoir la tenir. Pour passer le temps avant de partir, je défis mes bagages et mis en place tous mes vêtements. Puis, je me tins devant les portes du placard et débattis avec moi-même sur quoi porter. C'était toujours une décision plus difficile dans le placard que dans le sac. Finalement, je portai mon choix sur une chemise bleu marine avec une sorte d'écriture dessus et ma paire de jeans préférée. Mon t-shirt préféré manquait toujours à l'appel et même si j'étais en colère, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Juste comme j'attachais mes souliers, j'entendis le bruit de la voiture dans l'entrée.

Lorsque Charlie entra dans la maison, il suggéra que j'apporte une veste puisque la pluie arrivait et que je pouvais attraper froid sur la plage. Je n'avais pas grand chose entre mon mince coupe-vent et mon manteau d'hiver donc je pris le coupe-vent, espérant que ça ne deviendrait pas si froid. Quand je retournai en bas, Charlie s'était changé dans des vêtements normaux et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son uniforme. Il était bien, pour être mon père et tout. Il regarda ma veste avec scepticisme mais haussa finalement les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour moi. ''C'est presque une route droite, Bells. Tu connaîtras le chemin comme le fond de ta poche après une seule fois.'' Dit-il en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

''Oh, d'accord.'' Répondis-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de savoir le chemin de la Réserve.

''Jacob est un bon gars. Je suppose que si vous arrivez à être amis, tu devras savoir le chemin de sa maison De plus, c'est bon de savoir le chemin dans cette forêt.'' Répondit Charlie pour moi en déverrouillant sa voiture. Je hochai la tête et montai dans la mienne, riant comme Charlie sursautait au bruit sourd.

Comme Charlie l'avait dit, la route jusqu'à la Réserve était assez facile. C'était seulement à une quinzaine de minutes et après avoir pris à gauche à la lumière de Forks, on restait sur la route jusqu'à prendre la droite à l'entrée de la Réserve. Facile. En suivant la voiture de police au travers de la Réserve, j'observai la place. C'était si... pauvre. Je me sentis mal d'avoir pensé ça mais c'était la vérité. Cette place était si pauvre et opprimant que les gens que j'avais aperçus avaient des visages enfoncés et ridés par des années et des années de travail. Ils regardèrent ma Chevrolet tristement et je me sentis mal de l'avoir. J'avais lu une fois que le taux de suicide chez les Amérindiens était énorme. Maintenant je pouvais voir pourquoi. Plus j'avançais dans la Réserve et plus je voyais de familles. Les parents étaient assis sur le porche pendant que les enfants jouaient sur le terrain, faisant des pâtés de boue et ayant des guerres de boue. Je souris en les regardant. Peut-être que cette place n'était pas aussi mauvaise que je l'avais pensé.

La maison de Billy Black était loin des autres, nichée derrière une zone boisée. C'était une cabane de bois de toutes sortes peinte du même rouge que mon camion. Bien que la peinture était écaillée, la cabane elle-même semblait bien entretenue. Il y avait une grange à l'arrière droite de la maison et en louchant, je pouvais voir une voiture à l'intérieur. En sortant u camion, l'humidité froide me frappa en même temps que l'odeur salée de la rive. Mes oreilles pouvaient aussi entendre les vagues s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse. Je jetai un regard vers les arbres et vis un chemin de terre conduisant certainement à la plage. L'océan pouvait être à quelques mètres. Je regardai pendant un moment avant de suivre Charlie vers la maison. La porte s'ouvrit comme j'atteignais la dernière marche et Billy Black apparut. Il était dans une chaise roulante, je pouvais m'en rappeler. Et il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il avait de longs cheveux foncés, une sorte de nez écrasé et des yeux bruns qui louchaient. Il avait des rides partout sur son visage gai et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce vieil homme doux.

''Ça t'a pris assez longtemps pour te rendre ici, vieil homme!'' Plaisanta Billy en tendant la main à Charlie, qui la serra.

''Je suis juste à temps. Tu es juste trop vieux pour voir l'horloge,'' Retourna Charlie avant de me pointer de la tête. ''Billy, tu te souviens de Bella.'' Billy tourna la tête vers moi et ses traits se radoucirent un peu. Il avait l'air un peu choqué et je supposai qu'il était surpris de voir à quel point j'avais grandi. Je lui souris et lui tendis la main, qu'il prit dans les siennes.

''Tu as bien fait, Charlie,'' Dit-il, faisant un clin d'oeil à mon père.'' Ravi de te revoir, Bella. Entrez, je vous en prie.'' Avec cela, il lâcha ma main et tourna le fauteuil roulant, se dirigeant dans la maison. Charlie me fit signe de passer devant lui et je lui obéis avec réticence. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir. À la droite du couloir se trouvait une chambre et à gauche le salon. La cuisine était juste en face du salon et le couloir donnait sur trois autres portes, que je supposai être un placard, une autre chambre et une salle de bains. C'était très petit, mais aussi pittoresque et chaleureux. C'était un endroit où je m'imaginais facilement passer le matin de Noël. Ça sentait aussi très bon. Un peu comme du cuir et du cèdre et du feu.

''Jacob!'' Appela Billy, me sortant de ma stupeur. ''Ils sont ici, Jake! Sors de ta chambre!'' Billy sourit et nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Il me fit un clin d'oeil comme je prenais place et me murmura, '' Ce garçon est resté dans sa chambre toute la journée à essayer de trouver ce qu'il allait porter pour l'occasion.'' Charlie rit à côté de moi et je rougis. Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ou quelque chose? Durant les quelques instants qui me restaient, j'essayai de me rappeler de Jacob Black. On était si jeunes. Je me rappelle juste qu'il avait la peau et les cheveux foncés. Il souriait beaucoup et on avait généralement de bons moments ensemble. Mais c'était tout ce dont je me souvenais. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir et des pas. Charlie se leva et je pensai qu'il valait mieux faire de même.

Jacob Black tourna le coin en jouant avec les poignets d'une chemise noire. Il avait aussi des jeans foncés et ce qu'il semblait être des bottes Doc Marten. Il avait des cheveux de jais qui descendaient en ligne droite jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Son nez était écrasé comme celui de Billy, mais pas autant, et i avait une sorte de front large. Les cheveux aidaient par contre, définissant bien sa mâchoire. Dans l'ensemble, il était vraiment attirant. Il sourit et regarda Charlie et moi. ''Salut, je suis Jacob. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais-''

''Oh, je me souviens. C'est bien de te revoir, Jacob.'' Répondis-je en souriant. Ses yeux brillèrent et il rit maladroitement avant de nous faire signe de nous asseoir de nouveau. Billy cria de la cuisine que le repas était presque prêt. Charlie se leva du divan et se dirigea vers la cuisine, nous laissant seuls.

''Alors, Bella, comment trouves-tu Forks jusqu'à présent?'' Demanda Jacob, assis sur une chaise face au divan, les mains jointes. Je haussai les épaules, écoutant les deux adultes rigoler dans la cuisine.

''C'est bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir grand chose.''

''Ouais, j'imagine. Tu t'es fait des amis?''

''Quelques-uns... Mike Newton, Angela Webber, leur groupe.''

''Oh, je les connais. Ils sont plutôt sympa. Ils viennent souvent surfer à la Push.''

''Et, Alice Cullen a été très gentille avec moi.'' Merde, j'avais brisé ma promesse. Si je savais que j'allais la briser avant de la faire, est-ce que ça comptait? Probablement. Les yeux de Jacob se rétrécirent et je le regardai comme il plongeait son regard vers la cuisine, qui était devenue silencieuse. Puis, une sorte de désaccord survint de la cuisine comme Jacob roulait les yeux et rigolait. Évidemment, mon intérêt était piqué.

''Y a-t-il quelque chose qui cloche avec Alice Cullen?'' Demandai-je aussi innocemment que je pouvais.

''Non, il n'y a rien qui cloche avec Alice Cullen ou un autre Cullen.'' Répondit Jacob, détachant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un handicapé. ''Mon père ne les aime juste pas donc il veut que tout le monde fasse pareil. C'est vraiment agréable.'' Il roula les yeux de nouveau et je souris.

''Alors, pourquoi il ne les aime pas?''

''Je ne sais pas. Il dit qu'ils sont juste différents. C'est assez hypocrite si tu veux mon avis. Il tient juste aux légendes.'' Je hochai la tête, mais avant que je ne puisse parler, Billy nous appela pour le dîner. En prenant place, je notai que si Charlie et Billy s'étaient disputés, ils allaient maintenant très bien, riant facilement et passant un bon moment. Ça ne me pris pas beaucoup de temps avant de suivre et bientôt nous passions tous un bon moment. J'appris même que c'était eux qui avaient vendu mon camion à mon père et je passai quinze minutes à en parler avec Jacob. Après le repas, Charlie et Billy voulurent vérifier le pointage d'une partie et Jacob me proposa de marcher sur la plage.

''C'est la seule veste que tu as apportée?'' Demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière nous. Je hochai la tête et il me donna le même regard sceptique que Charlie mais me sourit et sauta les marches. Je le suivis sans sauter et il me mena au même chemin que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. En marchant, je pouvais entendre le hurlement du vent au dessus de nous, bloqué par les arbres. Je pouvais aussi sentir le brouillard sur ma joue. Mais je n'avais pas froid encore.

''Alors, c'est quoi cette légende que tu as mentionnée tout à l'heure?'' Demandai-je en rattrapant Jacob. Il sourit et même dans le noir je pouvais voir ses dents blanches.

''C'est juste une vieille légende Quileute. Bref, nous sommes des descendants de loups qui se battaient contre ces choses appelées les 'êtres froids'. Vampires, si tu n'avais pas compris. Un loup-garou typique se battant à mort contre des vampires.''

''On dirait que ça sort de Underworld.''

''Ou Underworld nous a volé l'idée.''

''Tu devrais les poursuivre.''

''Je pourrais,'' Dit-il en riant.'' Je pourrais utiliser l'argent ensuite.''

''Ah ouais? Pour quoi faire?''

''Je travaille sur une voiture et je pourrais acheter des pièces. De plus, la seule manière d'entrer à l'université est une sorte de miracle. Être Amérindien ne m'aide pas jusque là.''

''C'est assez remarquable, Jacob.''

''Oui, oui,'' Répondit-il en agitant ses mains. Je haussai les épaules, soupirant comme on entrait dans une clairière. Une fois hors de la sécurité des arbres, le vent frappait fort. Je tombai presque à la renverse et commençai à avoir des frissons incontrôlables. J'entendis Jacob rire à mes côtés et sentis quelque chose tomber sur mes épaules; sa veste.

''Je te l'avait dit,'' Ricana-t-il en continuant de marcher.

''Tu ne m'as rien dit,'' Répliquai-je. ''Tu as juste semblé sceptique et tu as rigolé.''

''Bien, tout le monde doit apprendre de temps en temps.''

''Allez, prends ta veste. Maintenant tu as froid.''

Jacob secoua la tête et la prit de mes mains, la replaçant sur mes épaules. ''Je suis bien, vraiment. On a le sang chaud. Toute la famille.'' Je rigolai mais il faisait trop froid pour que j'argumente alors je rentrai mes mains dans les manches. C'était vraiment chaud. ''Tiens, prends ma main,'' Dit Jacob. J'hésitai un instant et il rit.

''Allez, orgueilleuse. Je veux te montrer quelque chose sans que tu te fasses mal.'' Rougissant, je pris sa main et il ouvrit la voie dans l'obscurité. Nous approchions le bord de ce que je supposais être une falaise et je pouvais entendre le son des vagues devenir de plus en plus fort.'' Très bien, arrête-toi ici et regarde en bas,'' Dit-il, serrant ma main plus fortement. Je fis comme demandé et regardai en bas. Même dans la noirceur de la nuit je pouvais voir les tourbillons blancs éclatant contre les parois rocheuses. La mer et la terre semblaient en guerre et je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard.

''Cool, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda Jacob et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

''C'est magnifique,'' Répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui. ''Merci.''

''Pas de problème,'' Il sourit de nouveau et je fis de même comme un sifflement léger parvint d'entre les arbres. Jacob soupira. ''C'est mon père. Je suppose que vous partez.''

''Je suppose aussi.''

''N'hésite pas à arrêter n'importe quand. C'est assez amusant ici.''

''Ouais, ça sonne bien.''

Jacob sourit de nouveau et me dirigea entre les arbres vers son perron où Charlie et Billy nous attendaient. On se dit au revoir et Charlie me mena à la maison. ''Alors, as-tu passé un bon moment?'' Demanda Charlie en accrochant sa veste.

''Oui, vraiment. Merci de m'y avoir emmenée, papa.''

''Pas de problème, Bells. Maintenant que tu sais le chemin, je parie que tu seras là-bas tout le temps. En parlant de ça, je vais pêcher demain avec Billy. Je laisserai leur numéro si tu as besoin de moi.''

''Très bien, papa,'' Dis-je en lui donnant une accolade rapide. '' 'Nuit.''

'' 'Nuit, Bella.''

Je souris une fois de plus et monta jusqu'à ma chambre, ne trébuchant qu'une seule fois. Le voyage à la Réserve était juste ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais trouvé un ami normal avec des choses normales à dire. Il semblerait que les choses prenaient finalement du mieux. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je remarquai que ma valise traînait encore sur le plancher. Comme je me penchais pour la ranger quelque part, je remarquai quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je soulevai le rabat avec précaution et regarda.

C'était mon t-shirt préféré, gisant au fond de ma valise. Mon souffle se prit dans ma gorge comme je faisais rapidement demi-tour, m'assurant que personne n'était derrière moi. Ma chambre était vide. Prudemment, je pris le t-shirt à a recherche d'une sorte de note ou de quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'y en avait pas, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. J'amenai le t-shirt doucement à mon visage et inhalai. Il était là. L'odeur. L'odeur la plus merveilleuse qui avait été créée. L'odeur d'Alice Cullen. Je soupirai, enlevant le chandail de mon visage et regardai autour de moi de nouveau. Je me penchai même sur le tapis pour regarder sous mon lit. Elle n'était pas là, mais mon chandail était de retour. Me sentant un peu bizarre, je courus à la fenêtre et verrouillai le loquet. Puis je courus à l'autre et la verrouillai aussi. Ma porte n'avait pas de loquet mais je n'étais pas trop inquiète. Encore très mal à l'aise, j'enfilai mon chandail préféré pour dormir et m'endormis, bercée par la douce odeur d'Alice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elle était ici de nouveau. Je savais qu'elle était ici. Je pouvais sentir sa présence dans ma chambre. Mon coeur battait la chamade mais je gardai mes yeux clos. Elle bougea son pied et je pus sentir son pas léger sur le tapis, se déplaçant vers l'avant de mon lit, vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à destination, et j'exhalai fortement, sachant qu'elle partirait si je donnais trop de mises en garde. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, je sentis sa main froide sur ma tempe, poussant mes cheveux de mon visage. Sa main s'attarda sur ma peau et bougea à la base de mon cou et tout le long de mon bras, s'arrêtant finalement sur ma main. Mon coeur battait encore plus vite et ma respiration était inégale. Et pourtant elle resta. Elle savait que j'étais éveillée et elle s'en foutait. Je ne savais pas comment me sentir à ce sujet. Soudainement, je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille, froid et invitant. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que de respirer pendant un moment avant que je ne sente ses lèvres sur mon cou. Ce n'était même pas un baiser. C'était comme si elle les plaçait là pour tester ma peau. Ses lèvres bougeaient maintenant le long de mon cou et j'avalai durement, luttant contre l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Même ses lèvres étaient glacées et je frissonnai involontairement comme elles trouvaient le chemin vers mon lobe d'oreille. Mon esprit était un tourbillon de pensées mais la plus importante continua de sonner l'alarme. 'Qu'est-ce que tu es?' Ses lèvres furent ensuite enlevées de ma peau et j'expirai de nouveau, ma peau picotant comme l'air chaud la frappait. Je posai la question dans mon esprit de nouveau, seulement pour sentir son souffle sur mon oreille une fois de plus.

''Vampire,'' Murmura-t-elle dans un ton si lourd qu'il aurait pu être coupé avec un couteau. Je ne pouvais en prendre plus. J'ouvris mes yeux. Elle était là, debout devant moi, souriant avec ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit. Elle me sourit et j'aperçus des crocs. Je rougis à la vue. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent comme son sourire se transformait en rictus. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, elle sauta sur moi.

Je me tournai dans mon lit en hurlant. Puis je fermai les yeux hermétiquement. Le faible soleil tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers mes fenêtres. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et les ouvrit fortement, regardant l'horloge. Il était passé 9h00. Avec mon coeur toujours fou, je touchai mon cou et mon oreille. C'était chaud. Je sautai hors du lit ou courus vers les fenêtres. Elles étaient verrouillées.

Pour la première fois, Alice ne s'était pas montrée. Et pourtant j'avais rêvé d'elle. Fermant les yeux, je retournai sur mon lit et essayai de réfléchir sur le mot qu'elle avait prononcé de façon si séduisante dans mon oreille.

''Vampire.''


	7. Énigme

**Discalimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**N/A: Et voilà le 7eme chapitre! Une petite confrontation entre Alice et Bella... Merci pour les rewiews et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7: Énigme

Mes doigts tambourinaient avec colère contre le mur derrière moi comme je regardais le plafond. Il était presque 10h et je n'avais pas encore quitté mon lit. Une partie de moi était paresseuse alors que l'autre partie avait peur de mettre les pieds au sol au cas où il y aurait un vampire qui les attaquerait de sous le lit. Vampire. Oui, le mot traversait mes pensées facilement maintenant. Le rêve avait été si réel et même si c'était juste le fruit de mon imagination, il avait confirmé ce que j'avais voulu croire depuis le début. Alice était un vampire.

Montrez-moi le chemin jusqu'à l'asile. ''Urgh,'' Gémis-je fortement, m'asseyant si vite que j'eus le vertige. Je savais que c'était stupide. Je savais que c'était tiré par les cheveux. Mais c'était la seule chose qui avait du sens, la seule chose qui reliait tous les traits qu'Alice possédait. Mon esprit mélangeait les rencontres avec la jeune fille avec les légendes de Jacob pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Bien sûr, Jacob m'avait donné une version abrégée des légendes alors je n'en savais pas grand chose à l'exception de détails vagues des films Underworld. Je fermai les yeux pendant un moment, à l'affût d'un mouvement en bas. Il n'y en avait pas, ce qui me fit comprendre que Charlie était déjà parti à la Réserve. Pour un bref instant, je pensai me rendre là-bas aussi et demander plus d'informations sur les 'êtres froids'. Mais peu après, je jetai l'idée. Cela semblait un peu trop après la nuit derrière.

Eh bien, peu importe ce que je ferais, j'allais devoir sortir du lit tôt ou tard. Puérilement, je me penchai sur le côté de mon lit et levai prudemment le jupon. Il n'y avait rien. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien. Alice était trop cool pour se cacher sous un lit. Elle était plus du genre à se cacher juste derrière moi. L'idée me donna des frissons dans le dos. Aussi rapidement que possible je me retournai. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Je regardai la porte du placard pendant un moment avant de regarder ailleurs en secouant la tête. Je grognai. J'étais pas mal fatiguée de ces jeux. Apparemment Alice n'était pas ici mais dormant dans son cercueil.

Je grimaçai à la plaisanterie et l'enlevai de mon esprit. Même si elle avait quelques problèmes de voyeurisme, je devenais un peu rude. Je rigolai. Elle pouvait me regarder à mon insu, mais je ne pouvais pas faire de plaisanteries à son sujet. L'asile de nouveau, je vous prie? Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait vraiment. Plus rien n'avait de sens ces jours-ci. Brièvement, je pensai à ma maison à Phoenix. Les choses semblaient beaucoup plus facile dans cette grande ville chaude. Tout allait à son propre rythme et coulait bien ensemble. Je ne me rappelais pas m'être déjà soucié de ces choses. Maintenant, dans cette petite ville je ne connaissais pas la fiction et j'avais des amis suceurs de sang. Mon dos était raide à force de rester au lit alors je m'assis et osai toucher le tapis avec mes pieds. Rien n'arriva, comme je l'avais prédit. Après m'être étirée je me levai et fis quelques pas, sentant les os de mes pieds comme ils travaillaient.

Je voulais creuser de la saleté aujourd'hui. Pas littéralement, bien sûr, mais je voulais trouver plus de renseignements sur les vampires et les légendes Quileute. Je jetai un regard sur l'ordinateur décrépit dans le coin de ma chambre. Charlie avait mentionné en avoir un il y a longtemps mais avec l'apparence de la chose je n'avais pas trop confiance. Étant une adolescente de la génération Y, je ne pensais pas pouvoir attendre avec la ligne téléphonique donc j'abandonnai le plan. C'était samedi, donc la bibliothèque locale était probablement ouverte. Oui, la bibliothèque! Et ils devaient avoir au moins un ordinateur. Enfin, un plan qui pourrait marcher. Me souriant à moi-même, je me dirigeai vers la porte. En passant devant le placard je lui jetai un dernier regard.

''Si tu es là-dedans, Alice, descends et joins-toi à moi pour le petit déjeuner,'' Dis-je en plaisantant à moitié. Puis je descendis les marches sans attendre une réponse. Le petit déjeuner était simple de nouveau mais aussi agréable. Ça faisait du bien de s'asseoir dans la cuisine silencieuse et juste réfléchir un peu. Je pensai au groupe d'amis que j'avais délaissé durant la semaine. C'était très rude de ma part. Je n'étais pas vraiment en position de perdre mes nouveaux et seuls amis que j'avais. Je trouverais une excuse pour lundi avec l'espoir qu'ils me croient. Je pensai à Rosalie et son expression étrange lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé d'Alice. Étant enfant unique, je ne savais évidemment rien sur le fait d'avoir une soeur. Mais le regard qu'elle avait eu ne semblait pas une préoccupation fraternelle. C'était juste.. je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer. Et c'était quoi cette merde avec ce mec, Edward? Je ne lui avais absolument rien fait. Je me souvins de la brutale façon dont il avait attrapé mes bras et était soudainement devenu en colère. Je ne dirais pas que je suis une féministe, mais je n'étais pas une imbécile ignorante. En fait, je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à penser à lui.

Laisser tomber Edward m'amena à ma dernière pensée importante: le revirement complet d'Alice. Et elle n'avait même pas une bonne raison. Bien sûr, être un vampire assoiffée de mon sang était une bonne raison, mais honnêtement... Je fermai les yeux, avalant une bouchée de céréales. J'essayais vraiment du plus fort que je pouvais pour rejeter la théorie du vampire. C'était rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps immature... peu importe combien ça avait du sens. De toute façon, peu importe ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, je n'allais certainement pas le trouver en restant assise dans la cuisine en pyjama. Donc, je me levai pour mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de remonter les escaliers. Je passai devant la salle de bain et m'arrêtai devant elle pour décider si j'avais besoin d'une douche aujourd'hui. Doucement, je passai la main sur mes fesses. C'était encore un peu douloureux même si l'arrière de mes genoux ne m'avait pas causé de problèmes. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas gras et sentis mon bras. Il sentait encore un peu le Irish Spring. Dieu merci, je n'avais pas besoin d'une douche aujourd'hui! À vrai dire, je me méfiais encore un peu de cette saloperie. Mais je m'en foutais pour l'instant.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et changeai mes vêtements, décidant de garder mon t-shirt préféré comme il avait toujours un petit échantillon d'Alice dessus. Sans compter qu'il avait prouvé être un bon talisman contre les visiteurs nocturnes. Peut-être que c'était mon t-shirt chanceux aussi. Je finis de me préparer et passai une brosse dans mes cheveux avant de penser que j'étais assez bien pour sortir en public. Sur le chemin de mon camion, je réalisai que je ne savais vraiment pas ou la bibliothèque se trouvait. Je savais qu'il y en avait une parce que mon père m'emmenait là des années auparavant. Oh bien, cette ville comptait environ six pâtés de maison dans son intégralité; j'étais sûre de la trouver.

Et je l'ai trouvée. Elle était à quelques rues derrière l'école. C'était un petit mais long immeuble qui prenait près de la moitié du pâté de maison. Les bâtiments de chaque côtés étaient en fait des maisons. Cette ville avait un design étrange. Ils semblaient juste tout improviser. Je fronçai les sourcils à la taille de l'immeuble. Il semblait beaucoup plus grand quand j'étais petite mais maintenant je commençais à me demander s'ils allaient avoir les informations que je cherchais, ou même un ordinateur. Mais, ça en valait la peine de regarder. Je sautai du camion et glissai sur le béton. Heureusement, le seul dommage fut fait à ma fierté comme je me rattrapais à mon camion. Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai à l'intérieur.

Deux doubles portes ouvraient la voie et en entrant je vis le bureau d'information droit devant tandis que la bibliothèque se séparait de chaque côté de celui-ci. La partie de droite semblait être la section pour enfants et je souris en me souvenant de m'être assise sur les petites chaises, regardant les images et tentant désespérément de lire les mots. Celle de gauche était la section pour adultes et en marchant plus près j'aperçus environ six ordinateurs contre le mur. Victoire! Il ne semblait pas y avoir personne au bureau d'information donc je me dirigeai vers la feuille pour les ordinateurs. En fait, il ne semblait pas y avoir personne du tout ici. Pendant une minute je me demandai si je n'étais pas entrée dans une bibliothèque fermée. Ça semblait un peu fou parce les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Mais être dans une bibliothèque seule, fermée ou non, me donnait un étrange sentiment de solitude. Après avoir mieux regardé, cependant, je notai finalement quelques usagers et ne me sentis plus seule.

Je grimaçai à mon écriture comme je notai mon nom et la date. Elle ne s'était pas améliorée depuis que je l'avais comparée à celle d'Alice. Pas que j'avais vraiment essayé de l'améliorer. Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers un ordinateur et secoua la souris pour l'allumer. Je cherchai le moteur de recherche le plus pratique et tapai 'caractéristiques de vampire'. Je rougis comme la page chargeait et je regardai au-dessus de mon épaule. C'était étrange de chercher quelques chose d'aussi... pré-adolescent. Je me sentais comme une de ces tristes enfants gothiques qui devaient croire aux vampires simplement pour se sentir aimés ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais, merde, je croyais déjà qu'il y en avait une famille entière à l'école alors pourquoi ne pas faire savoir au monde que Bella Swan était une idiote avec un fétichisme de vampire? Ouais, ça sonnait accrocheur. La page chargea quelques secondes de plus et après une brève contemplation, je me forçai à oublier ma fierté.

Toutes les pages affichaient les mêmes caractéristiques générales des vampires. Pâle, froid, dur, pas de réflexion, crocs... tout cela me paraissait si incroyable. Qui essayais-je de tromper? C'était incroyable. Je ris doucement. De toute évidence cette humidité m'était montée à la tête. Et pourtant, je ne m'étais pas encore convaincue de laisser tomber. Je pensais que le commentaire sur l'humidité m'aurait fait abandonner mais non. Non, je devais regarder les légendes de Jacob. Regardant derrière moi une dernière fois, je cherchai les légendes Quileute. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de résultats. La plupart des liens menait à des livres qu'on pouvait acheter sur le sujet. Cinq pages de recherches plus tard je n'avais pas encore trouvé ces légendes. Tout ce que j'avais était ce stupide livre. Voilà pour Internet. Ayant encore de l'espoir, je notai le nom du livre et de l'auteur dans ma main. Même si j'allais demander, je savais déjà par la taille de la bibliothèque qu'ils n'auraient pas ce livre. Ce serait trop facile, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Charlie de me laisser aller à Port Angeles. Pas aussi satisfaite que j'avais prévu, je fermai l'ordinateur et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'information.

Il n'y avait toujours pas une âme derrière le bureau mais je remarquai une clochette pour obtenir du service. Je sonnai doucement, rougissant comme le bruit résonnait bruyamment dans la salle silencieuse. Même pas quatre secondes plus tard, quelqu'un sortit par une porte qui menait à un bureau. C'était Angela. ''Salut, Bella,'' Dit-elle poliment, mais j'aurais pu dire par son attitude qu'elle se méfiait de moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, j'avais agi comme un méchant phénomène ces derniers temps.

''Hey, Angela, ça va?''

''Oui, merci. Fatiguée. Comment te sens-tu? Tu ne semblais... pas bien, vendredi.''

Je rougis, grattant le côté de mon cou. Qu'est-ce que je devais vraiment lui dire? Eh bine, honnêtement, je n'avais rien à lui devoir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait comprendre que j'étais espionnée par Alice Cullen. Mais je pouvais m'excuser. J'étais bonne pour ça. ''Ouais, je suis désolée pour ça, Angela. J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine. Tu sais... la semaine du mois.'' Ses yeux s'agrandirent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif.

''Oh, je vois. Pas de problème. On se demandait, c'est tout. Et pour te rassurer, Jessica est bien pire. Soit reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir vue encore.'' Elle sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Elle était normale... la normalité était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Apparemment j'avais réfléchi trop longtemps parce qu'Angela regarda un peu autour en bougeant la souris de l'ordinateur sur son ordinateur. ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu cherches?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Oh, ouais,'' Répondis-je en secouant la tête un peu. '' Je me demandais si vous aviez ce livre, Légendes des Quileute du Nord-Ouest par ce type au nom imprononçable?'' Je lui montrai ma main pour qu'elle puisse lire le nom. Elle tenta de le prononcer à quelques reprises avant de rire et de laisser tomber. Elle l'entra dans l'ordinateur et tapa ses doigts ensemble. Apparemment le système était long.

''D'après ce que notre système de tortue nous dit, il est assez nouveau. Je ne pense pas que nous allons l'avoir mais je peux voir s'il y a d'autres lieux où tu peux l'avoir.''

''Merci,''

''Ouais, comme je pensais, on ne l'a pas. Cependant, la succursale de Port Angeles oui. Veux-tu l'adresse?''

''Ouais, ce serait bien. Merci.''

Angela sourit et hocha la tête en notant l'adresse sur un post-it pour moi. ''Tu sais,'' Dit-elle en me le tendant, '' Jessica et moi allons à Port Angeles demain. Tous les magasins restent ouverts dimanche pour les adolescentes de Forks qui cherchent des robes de bal. Tu peux venir avec nous.''

''Le bal n'est pas habituellement, genre, à la fin de l'année?''

Angela sourit. ''On est une petite ville, Bella. Ne gâche pas nos moments.''

Je ris avant de prendre une expression nerveuse. ''Est-ce que Jessica sera d'accord que je vienne?'' Angela rit avant d'agiter la main.

''Ne t'en fais pas à propos de Jessica. Elle t'aime bien, vraiment. Elle te voit juste comme une menace.''

''Une menace pour quoi?''

''Bella, allez. Tu es nouvelle et tu n'es pas nerd ou laide. Penses-y.'' Même le ton d'Angela était un peu jaloux, mais ce n'était pas aussi évident que Jessica. Je rougis et baissai les yeux. Je n'avais jamais été la fille la plus voulue... jamais. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens voulaient l'être. Ça ne me faisait pas sentir cool ou quelque chose dans le genre. Au contraire, je me sentais comme une pute. Et je n'aimais pas ça. ''Eric t'aime beaucoup,'' Mentionna Angela après une courte pause. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. La normale et jolie petite Angela aimait bien Eric. Un moment de 'aww' s'il vous plaît. Toutefois, je me retins de faire 'aww' et secouai la tête à la place.

''Éric n'est pas mon genre, Angela. En fait, je suis parfaitement contente d'être célibataire. Alors, si tu vois Jessica avant moi, dis-lui de ne pas s'en faire, okay?'' Angela étudia mon visage un instant comme pour voir si je disais la vérité. Mais finalement elle sourit et hocha la tête de nouveau. Juste comme j'allais engager une conversation amicale, quelque chose attira mon attention vers la droite. Je jetai un regard et remarquai une petite femme pâle. Alice, bien sûr. Angela la regarda aussi. À en juger par son expression, il semblerait qu'Alice ne venait pas souvent ici. Elle était dos à nous et Angela et moi nous regardâmes d'un air interrogateur.

''On dirait bien que les Cullen sont intéressés par toi,'' Murmura Angela, regardant toujours Alice. ''Tout le monde a remarqué que tu leur avait déjà presque tous parlé. La plupart d'entre nous n'a jamais dit un mot.''

''Bien, voyons si je suis capable de dire plus qu'un mot aujourd'hui,'' Dis-je avant de me diriger vers elle. J'étais comme une femme en mission. En un instant j'avais tout oublié d'Angela, de Port Angeles ou même du livre. Tout ce dont je me souciais maintenant était Alice, et la faire parler. Elle me remarqua lorsque je fus à environ trois pieds d'elle et elle me donna un regard fugace avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'allée de livres. Je la suivis presque sur ses talons. Ce ne fut pas avant que nous ayons rejoint le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque qu'elle s'arrêta. C'était si soudain que je lui rentrai presque dedans. Heureusement non, bien que je tombai presque à la renverse à l'action soudaine.

Elle se retourna et me saisit fermement l'épaule, me stabilisant.

''Tu es la personne la plus maladroite possible,'' Dit-elle avec mélancolie, comme si elle avait oublié que j'étais ici. Elle regarda sa main sur mon épaule pendant un moment, desserrant lentement sa prise. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle me lâche complètement et qu'elle laisse tomber sa main qu'elle frotta ses yeux et me regarda. ''Rosalie t'a donné le message, je suppose?'' Dit-elle si rapidement que cela me perturba.

''Hein? Je- euh- Je veux dire, oui elle m'a donné le message, je voulais juste-''

''Et y avait-il quelque chose de pas clair à ce sujet?''

''Non, je-''

''Alors pourquoi tu es là?''

''Si tu me laissais finir, je pourrais te le dire.'' Lâchai-je, étonnée de ma propre confiance. Alice acquiesça, refusant de rencontrer mon regard. Elle semblait... fatiguée. Pas qu'elle ne semblait jamais fatiguée mais aujourd'hui c'était pire. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne pensais pas aller si loin avec Alice aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'aussitôt qu'elle m'aurait vue, elle serait partie en courant. Il y avait des tonnes de choses que je voulais dire. Pourquoi m'espionnait-elle, pourquoi elle avait pris mon chandail, pourquoi elle s'éloignait de moi. Pourquoi elle me faisait subit tout ça! Mais comme je levais les yeux vers elle, je sus que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée... et triste. ''Je voulais juste... être sûre que tu allais bien. Rosalie m'a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes et même si elle m'a assuré que tu allais bien... je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche.'' Je rougis, regardant mes pieds. Je pus entendre Alice soupirer et je me forçai à lever les yeux.

''Je vais bien,'' Répondit-elle, même si elle semblait tendue. ''Merci de ta... préoccupation.''

Je hochai la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pour la première fois. Et je réalisai comme elle me regardait qu'elle m'avait manqué. C'était juste deux jours et demi, mais elle m'avait quand même manqué. Je sonnais vraiment stupide et je le savais mais pour le moment je m'en foutais. Elle bougea ses pieds et regarda vers la porte. Elle planifiait de s'échapper. Je ne voulais pas la laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas. ''Hey, quelques amis vont à Port Angeles demain pour des robes de bal. Veux-tu venir?''

Son front se plissa pour un moment. ''Me demandes-tu... d'aller au bal avec toi?''

''Quoi? Non!'' Je rougis de nouveau, secouant la tête. ''Je te demande de venir à Port Angeles.''

En dépit de l'ambiance tendue, Alice se détendit un peu et laissa sortir un rire gêné. ''Désolée, Bella, j'ai mal entendu.'' Puis son visage tomba de nouveau et elle regarda ailleurs. Elle forçait vraiment la négativité. Je pouvais dire que c'était dur pour elle de ne pas me parler. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de difficile à faire, non? Je n'aimais pas ça.

''Je suis désolée, Bella. Je ne peux pas. En fait, je dois y aller. Contente de t'avoir parlé.''

Avant que je n'aie pu formuler une sorte de réponse, elle me frôla et accéléra entre les allées. C'était stupide de la suivre, alors j'attendis jusqu'à ce que j'entende les portes s'ouvrir et se fermer pour sortir. On aurait dit la marche de la honte. Même Angela me regardait avec sympathie comme je venais vers elle. ''Comment ça a été?'' Demanda-t-elle comme je m'arrêtais face au bureau.

''Pas vraiment bien,'' Répondis-je honnêtement. Mais au moins, j'aurai essayé, non? Angela sourit et hocha la tête.

''Tu as du cran, Bella, pour parler à un Cullen. C'est certain.'' On rigola et, après avoir échangé d'autres informations sur la virée du lendemain et d'autres petites choses, je retournai à mon camion.

Angela avait mentionné que Sports Newton engageait. J'aurais préféré un emploi à la bibliothèque mais ils n'engageaient plus, comme ce n'était jamais assez occupé pour plus de trois employés. Mais un emploi était un emploi et bon sang que j'en avais besoin. Je trouvai le magasin assez rapidement d'après les directions d'Angela. Ce n'était pas vraiment grand mais il y avait une grande enseigne fluorescente qui ne semblait pas à sa place dans cette ville pittoresque. La femme au comptoir, bien que très gentille, ne cessait de me donner d'étranges regards. Après une brève conversation, je réalisai que c'était la mère de Mike Newton et qu'il lui avait parlé de moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas le sentir, celui-là. Mais au moins j'avais un emploi facile. Même si Mrs. Newton ( elle m'avait dit son prénom mais je ne m'en rappelais pas) m'avait assuré que j'avais l'emploi, je devais remplir une demande d'application. Décidant de lui donner demain, je la pris avec moi, me promettant de faire un travail excellent afin de ne pas avoir l'air nonchalante avec ce travail.

Ensuite, j'allai à l'épicerie. Nous manquions de nourriture et en faisant l'erreur de faire les courses l'estomac vide, je finis par prendre tout l'argent que Renée m'avait donné Mais maintenant, je pouvais remplir les armoires, le réfrigérateur et le garde-manger sans qu'il manque quoi que ce soit d'ici deux jours. La prochaine fois, soit Charlie paierait, soit je passerais ma première paie. Je rentrai ensuite à la maison, désireuse de voir une cuisine remplie. Déesse domestique, hein?

Environ deux heures et demie après avoir rangé la cuisine, Charlie revint. Il était un peu sale et le bas de ses pantalons étaient trempés mais son sourire était indéniable. ''Hey, Bella! Comment s'est passée ta journée?'' Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, retirant ses bottes de pluie.

''C'était bien,'' Répondis-je, jetant le livre que je lisais sur la table et me levant pour le saluer. ''On dirait que tu t'es amusé.'' Je pointai son sourire et il acquiesça.

''J'ai une surprise pour toi, Bella. Je prépare le repas ce soir. Tu aimes le poisson, n'est-ce pas?''

''Ouais, bien sûr. Je suis allée à l'épicerie aujourd'hui donc tu devrais avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin.''

''Oh, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Bells. Je peux faire les courses. As-tu dépensé ton propre argent?''

''Ouais, mais ce n'est pas un problème.''

''Je te rembourserai, alors. Mais regarde ce que j'ai attrapé aujourd'hui!'' Il fit un signe vers sa glacière et l'ouvrit, levant un gros poisson de l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas le jargon des poissons, mais il semblait un peu plus long qu'un pied et demi et avait une apparence saine, donc c'était assez pour moi; même si c'était assez répugnant à regarder et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il coulait sur le plancher.

''Wow, papa, c'est un énorme poisson.'' Son sourire s'élargit et il approuva de la tête.

''Ouais, et il est déjà vidé et tout. Je le ferai frire pour nous. Il ne sera pas aussi bon que celui de Billy mais tu sais que c'est impossible.''

Je ris, me souvenant du poisson frit de la veille. Charlie rit aussi et m'invita à la cuisine pour l'aider à décider s'il devait faire un plat d'accompagnement ou deux. Je choisis de la salade et des pommes de terre après avoir trouvé ce chouette paquet pour de la purée, qui ne demandait qu'à rajouter de l'eau. Pendant que c'était au micro-ondes, je coupai des légumes pour la salade. Charlie avait pané le poisson, saupoudré d'épices qu'il ne voulait pas me dire, et maintenant il le faisait frire dans une poêle. Nous fîmes le repas silencieusement et ce fut vraiment agréable. Mon père semblait si excité de son poisson que c'était super de le voir si concentré. C'était super juste de le voir.

La conversation se forma autour du repas après que j'aie dit à Charlie que son poisson frit était meilleur que celui de Billy. Il nia catégoriquement et j'argumentai avec humour. Lorsque le repas fut presque terminé, je pensai que c'était le moment de lui parler de Port Angeles. ''Hey, papa, tu connais Angela Weber?''

''Oui, je la connais.''

''Eh bien, elle m'a invité à aller à Port Angeles avec elle demain pour la journée. Je me demandais si je pouvais y aller?''

''Quand partez-vous?''

''Vers dis heures, je pense. Nous prévoyons de dîner là-bas, et j'ai besoin d'arrêter à la bibliothèque.''

''La bibliothèque... as-tu essayé celle que nous avons ici?''

''Ouais, j'y suis allée aujourd'hui, mais ils n'avaient pas le livre que je cherche. Les légendes des Quileutes du Nord-Ouest.. En as-tu entendu parlé?''

''Non, je ne pense pas. Bien, c'est d'accord alors. À quelle heure penses-tu être à la maison?''

''Angela a dit vers 21h ou 22h au plus tard.''

''Bien sûr, Bells, vas-y et passe un bon moment.''

''Merci, papa! Je vais nettoyer,'' Dis-je en me levant de la chaise pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il tapota mon bras et je pris son assiette pour la laver. Pour une raison quelconque, je pensais que ce livre allait avoir toutes les réponses. Je pensais que quelque chose à l'intérieur me dirait ce qu'était Alice exactement, comment la ravoir comme amie et comment arrêter généralement tout ce mystère et ce drame. Ce n'était pas mon fort et je voulais que cela continue. Penser à ce livre, qui en apparence avait toutes les réponses, calmait mon esprit. J'étais si calme, en fait, qu'en allant me coucher ce soir-là, je ne pris pas la peine de verrouiller mes fenêtres.

La première chose que je remarquai en me réveillant fut que je m'étais réveillée avec le réveil-matin. Je ne m'étais pas réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, ni à cause d'un rêve. Je m'étais juste réveillée. Génial! Je souris comme je sortais du lit en vitesse pour me diriger vers mon placard. Je me sentais comme si j'avais eu une renaissance, et j'adorais ça! Je n'étais pas paranoïaque ou nerveuse ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste une fille s'en allant faire un road trip avec des amis normaux. C'était... super.

Je me préparai rapidement, travaillant même assez sur ma confiance pour prendre une douche, et me dirigeai en bas pour le petit-déjeuner. Charlie était assis dans la cuisine, mangeant les restes de son poisson. Je lui dis bonjour et il fit de même. Il était au milieu d'une bouchée mais il semblait se dépêcher de la finir pour dire quelque chose. Je me versai un verre de lait et attendis qu'il me parle. Finalement, il avala et se leva, cherchant son portefeuille. '' Combien était la facture des courses hier, Bella?'' Je rougis, secouant la tête.

''Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, papa, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.''

''À combien montait a facture?''

''Papa, vraiment...''

''Bells, la facture?'' Il me donnait un regard paternel, un que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Mais même si je ne l'avais jamais vu, je savais qu'il me disait d'arrêter de le pousser.

''Environ 175$.'' Répondis-je rapidement, baissant les yeux. Charlie hocha la tête et ouvrit son portefeuille. Je tendis la main comme il m'offrait l'argent et je vis qu'il m'avait donné deux billets de cent dollars. ''Merci, papa,'' Dis-je, rougissant de nouveau. Il acquiesça et me donna un doux sourire.

''Je sais tout de Port Angeles le dimanche. J'espère que ça va t'aider à te choisir une robe très jolie.''

Je souris et l'embrassai. Je le sentis sursauter comme il se détachait, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. ''Dis-moi, quel était le titre du livre que tu as mentionné hier?'' Je lui dis et il sourit. ''J'ai une autre surprise pour toi alors.'' Il se dirigea vers le salon et me fit signe de le suivre. Il me conduisit vers une vieille bibliothèque sur le côté de la pièce. Il prit un livre qui semblait neuf et me le tendit. C'était le livre que je cherchais. Je regardai Charlie et il leva les épaules.

''Je l'ai juste vu c matin en regardant la météo. Je suppose que Billy ou Jacob l'a laissé ici. Ils amènent des livres parfois sur leurs légendes. Je peux donc raconter de belles histoires aux enfants. ''Il sourit et je fis de même.

''Merci, papa! Ça me sauve un voyage à la bibliothèque et de l'argent.''

''Je savais que tu l'aimerais, Bells. Maintenant, viens manger avant que tes amis arrivent.''

Je hochai la tête et suivis mon père dans la cuisine. J'avais hâte au petit-déjeuner, hâte à ce road trip ( même si c'était pour des robes), et j'avais surtout hâte d'enfin résoudre cette énigme qu'était Alice Cullen.


	8. Bossée

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.**

**A/N: Le plus court chapitre jusqu'à maintenant... Des suppositions qui deviennent des conclusions, et un peu douleur pour finir. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8: Bossée

Jessica appuya sur le klaxon de la voiture lorsque je fut environ à mi-chemin de ma maison. Puisqu'il était 22h, je me tournai et lui fit 'chut' assez fort. Angela et elle rirent avant de partir dans la petite Toyota. Je ris avec elles, les regardant comme elles roulaient assez rapidement sur a route. Jessica était une conductrice horrible, bien que je pensais qu'elle voulait plus se montrer. Montrer quoi, je ne savais pas, étant donné que sa voiture était un vieux bazou. Mais peu importe, j'avais passé un bon moment. Je me tournai doucement, notant le béton mouillé sous mes chaussures, et me dirigeai vers l'allée. Les sacs pesaient sur mes bras et je commençais à être fatiguée de les porter. Malgré le fait que nous cherchions des robes pour le bal d'octobre, j'en avais en fait acheté une. C'était logique de le faire de toute façon. Je veux dire, les choses dans la partie 'romance' de ma vie avaient sauté de nulles à définitivement peut-être. J'étais presque certaine que Mike me demanderait de l'accompagner, sinon le garçon aux cheveux hirsutes de ma classe de math. Alors c'était bien d'être préparée. Pour être honnête, j'aurais pensé que le monde aurait arrêté de tourner à présent. Mais il continuait pour le moment, et je me souris en cherchant la bonne clé pour la maison.

Heureusement, Charlie ouvrit la porte avant que j'aie à me soucier de la déverrouiller. ''Hey, Bella, juste à temps,'' Dit-il en me laissant passer, prenant les sacs de mes bras fatigués.

''Ouais, j'te l'avait dit,'' Répondis-je, me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Charlie me suivit, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de moi et mettant les sacs entre ses pieds.

''Comment était Port Angeles?''

''C'était vraiment super. Jessica et Angela peuvent magasiner pendant des heures mais elles étaient de bonne compagnie. Et elles m'ont aidé avec les robes et tout. Puis on a mangé dans un restaurant local bizarre.''

Charlie hocha la tête, me regardant. Puis il sourit et ramassa les sacs à ses pieds. ''Alors, c'est une robe. Je peux la voir?'' Je lui souris mais fis non de la tête, me levant pour prendre les sacs de ses mains.

''Désolée, papa, mais je ne veux pas sortir ces choses avant d'avoir un rendez-vous. Alors jusque là, tu ne la verras pas.'' Charlie fronça les sourcils, jetant sa main nonchalamment vers moi.

''Aw, allez, Bells. Tu sais que tu vas avoir un rendez-vous. Laisse-moi la voir maintenant alors il n'y aura pas de suspense.''

''Désolée, personne ne la verra, p'pa,'' Répondis-je, le serrant rapidement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de courir vers l'escalier. J'entendis son rire léger et il me souhaita bonne nuit aussi comme il atteignait le haut des marches. Secouant ma tête, j'entrai dans ma chambre et fermai a porte. Aujourd'hui avait été plaisant. J'avais oublié ce que c'était. Pas d'une façon triste, mais je n'avais juste pas eu de réel plaisir depuis longtemps. Les choses avaient juste été correctes pendant un certain temps. Mais maintenant, elles étaient bonnes. Et si ce livre disait vrai, le choses étaient sur le point de devenir encore mieux.

Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et me changer dans mon pyjama. Pour une raison quelconque, j'aimais construire un suspense pour moi-même. Et, même si le livre s'avérait être une perte totale de temps, je savais que je serais incapable de laisser tomber avant de tomber de fatigue. Alors c'était seulement sensé de me préparer pour la nuit avant de commencer. La robe rangée, la chambre propre et mon pyjama mis, j'étais presque prête. Je jetai un regard vers ma fenêtre. Elle était toujours verrouillées de la nuit dernière. J'amenai ma main se reposer sur ma poitrine, mes doigts tapotant le long de ma clavicule. Mes doigts tapotèrent pour un moment avant que j'arrête et que je baisse les yeux. Pourquoi faisais-je ça? Je veux dire, oui, c'était relaxant, le rythme et le son de mes doigts sur l'os, mais où avais-je trouvé cette idée? Oh, c'est vrai... Alice l'avait fait auparavant. Je me souvins l'avoir remarqué. Comme si j'avais été prise la main dans le sac, je jetai ma main rapidement sur le côté de mes shorts. Puis je tournai mon attention vers la fenêtre de nouveau. Et, décidant que j'étais gourmande, je la déverrouillai.

Il devait y avoir une certaine fascination morbide derrière tout cela. Ou peut-être que j'étais flattée par le fait que j'étais espionnée. Qui sait? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais néanmoins, je fermai les lumières et montai dans mon lit, attachant la lumière à livre à la couverture rigide du roman. Six chapitres plus tard, vous n'auriez pas pu m'arracher les yeux du texte avec une pince. Le livre avait toutes les descriptions avec un contexte pour bien suivre.

L'histoire disait que les Quileute avaient été attaqués pas ceux connus comme les 'Êtres Froids'. Ils étaient pâles, durs, froids et avaient des yeux rouge sang. Ils se nourrissaient de sang et attaquaient souvent la tribu. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas de crocs. En fait, ils étaient tout le contraire des prédateurs, sauf pour leurs yeux. Ils étaient décrits comme horriblement parfaits et tout à fait charmants, jusqu'à ce que la soif les emporte. Craignant pour son peuple, le chef fit appel aux dieux et demanda d'être changé en arme pour lutter contre les 'êtres froids'. Il fut ensuite transformé en loup-garou et les tua. C'est pourquoi les loups-garous sont les seuls ennemis connus des vampires.

L'histoire parlait ensuite plus de la tribu et moins des 'êtres froids'. Je me fichais bien des loups-garous, alors je relus les descriptions des Êtres Froids. C'était parfait, sauf pour les yeux. Les Cullens, tous, avaient les yeux dorés. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils tous les yeux dorés? Ils n'étaient en rien reliés aux autres et Rosalie avait l'air d'une fille aux yeux bleus. Et ils étaient tous pâles! Et ils étaient tous durs! Bien... Rosalie et Alice l'étaient, je le savais par expérience. C'était si évident maintenant. Je voulais honnêtement le dire à toute l'école et faire 'duh', mais ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée. En fait, si je mentionnais l'idée à quelqu'un d'autre, je perdrais la petite réputation que j'avais à l'école. Pas que ce fut vraiment grave mais être considérée comme folle aurait probablement un fort impact sur moi. Je regardai l'horloge et réalisai qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Il y a avait de l'école demain et j'espérais qu'Alice serait là. Sinon, alors après-demain. Sinon, alors... bien elle devait revenir un jour. Et quand elle le ferait, je serai prête, avec un bombardement de questions.

Je mis le livre sur ma table de chevet, éteignant la lumière pour le livre. Roulant sur le côté, je fis face à la fameuse fenêtre. Il y avait un arbre juste à l'extérieur et il se balançait doucement dans le vent de la nuit. Il serait sans doute assez facile de grimper ou de descendre. Ou peut-être qu'Alice avait volé jusqu'au deuxième étage. Peut-être qu'elle s'était transformée en chauve-souris. Roulant des yeux à ma propre idiotie, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis en quelques secondes.

La chanson qui me réveilla était plutôt ennuyeuse. Ça ressemblait à du pop et la fille criait en tentant de faire croire que c'était u chant. Je coupai mon alarme avec dégoût, fermant le radio, et m'assis, me frottant les yeux. Je m'étais levée tôt ce matin. Je ne voulais pas manquer les Cullens s'ils avaient décidé d'arriver tôt à l'école de nouveau. Il était 5h30 et je pouvais déjà dire que rester debout pour lire ce livre, aussi important fut-il, était stupide. Une grande partie de moi voulait se rouler en boule et recommencer à dormir. Mais l'autre, petite partie de moi savait que je devais me lever. Je devais me lever pour avoir les réponses. Grognant à nouveau pour que la chambre comprenne mon agonie, je me levai et m'étirai. Je regardai la fenêtre et remarquai qu'elle était encore verrouillée. Haussant les épaules, je pris le livre de la table et l'emmena avec moi dans la salle de bains. Je pensais le retourner à Jacob aujourd'hui et peut-être avoir une deuxième opinion sur la légende et je ne voulais pas l'oublier.

Je pris une douche rapide, ne voulant pas risquer une autre escapade, et sortit lentement. Une fois bien à terre, je jetai un regard vers la fenêtre embuée. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne ni félin, et j'en fus reconnaissante. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas nier la parcelle d'inquiétude qui se glissait dans mon esprit. Cette petite parcelle qui me disait qu'Alice ne serait pas à l'école aujourd'hui. J'ignorai l'idée du mieux que je le pouvais, brossant les nœuds dans mes cheveux. Lorsque tous mes actes de salle de bains furent accomplis, je sortis, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. La porte de Charlie était au bout du couloir et je pouvais voir qu'il avait la lumière allumée. Il semblait toujours se lever tôt.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je laissai tomber la serviette et commençai la tâche de trouver les bons vêtements. Ils vinrent assez facilement, et je choisis un t-shirt et des jeans. Que c'était excitant. Après avoir attaché mes souliers, j'attrapai le livre et regardai la fenêtre. Le soleil était levé maintenant, bien caché derrière les nuages, et je pouvais voir une fine couche de neige au sol. J'espérai qu'il n'y avait pas de glace. Mes pauvres vieux pneus ne pourraient sûrement pas le supporter. Optant pour ma veste plus chaude, je mis mon livre à l'intérieur et descendis les escaliers. Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine, lisant le journal comme toujours. Je parie que je pourrais fixer ma montre avec lui. Il sursauta comme j'entrais dans la cuisine et me souris avec soulagement peu de temps après. ''Bon matin, Bella, le livre t'a plu?'' Demanda-t-il comme je m'asseyait, attendant que le pain devienne rôti.

''C'est exactement ce que je voulais, papa, pourquoi?''

Charlie eut un petit rire mélancolique et me regarda avec une expression concernée. Je levai mes sourcils et il me jeta le journal.

Étudiante du collège local attaquée près de la librairie

Melanie Hargrove, une étudiante de 20 ans du collège de Port Angeles a été attaquée dimanche le 15 octobre vers 21h juste derrière la librairie de Port Angeles. La victime a été vue sur la rue Preview juste après avoir quitté la bibliothèque. Elle a ensuite été prise en embuscade par quatre hommes qui l'ont agressée physiquement et sexuellement. Hargrove a survécu et on s'attend à un rétablissement complet de sa part, afin qu'elle fournisse aux policiers les descriptions physiques de ses agresseurs...

''Parce qu'on dirait que trouver ce livre t'a empêché d'avoir de gros ennuis.'' Charlie grimaça et regarda par la fenêtre. Il était livide, mais je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Il pensait à la fille et à moi. Cependant je ne pus lui répondre, car je lisais encore l'article. C'était la nuit dernière. J'étais là et j'étais supposée aller à cette bibliothèque. Je sentis ma gorge de plus en plus sèche et mon souffle se relâcher en même temps. Charlie avait le livre. Le livre m'avait sauvée. J'aurais pu être celle attaquée. Inconsciemment, des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux alors que je lisais l'histoire de la pauvre femme qui avait peut-être été attaquée à ma place. Je tendis le journal à Charlie, incapable d'en lire plus, et il le prit, le déchirant en lambeaux. Même si c'était un peu effrayant de le voir si en colère, une partie de moi ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être fière de sa compassion. Je devais l'avoir héritée de lui. Je soupirai et Charlie me regarda en souriant.

''Je suis content que tu sois sauve, Bells. J'ai... J'ai juste lu ça ce matin et j'ai pensé à toi mentionnant la librairie et... je déteste penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Je veux dire, ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre femme est horrible et j'espère que les bâtards vont être punis. Mais je ne peux même pas imaginer si ça avait été toi qui aurait été dans les nouvelles.'' Il renifla et se frotta la moustache. Je hochai la tête d'un air compréhensif et me levai pour lui donner une accolade.

''Je sais, papa. Mais je vais bien.''

''Ouais... Tu vas bien.''

La situation devenant de plus en plus bizarre, nous laissâmes tomber. Charlie toussa et reprit le journal, la partie non-déchirée, comme je prenait mes rôties et mon sac. ''Hey, papa, je vais à l'école plus tôt aujourd'hui, ok? Et je pensais retourner le livre aux Black après l'école si ça te convenait.''

''Bien sûr, Bells... c'est un peu glacé mais j'ai mis les chaînes sur les pneus pour toi. Et j'ai appelé Billy pour le livre, ce n'est pas le sien. Je dois l'avoir acheté il y a longtemps.'' J'inclinai la tête vers la droite en écoutant ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir acheté il y a longtemps, il était neuf. Et il n'était pas à Billy ou à Jacob. La pensée de tout cela me fit froid dans le dos mais je l'ignorai et souris à mon père.

''Merci, papa, je serai à la maison après l'école alors,'' Répondis-je en atteignant la porte.

''Passe une belle journée,'' Dit-il. ''Oh, et Bells...'' Je le regardai et il tapa le journal avec ses doigts, son visage devenant rouge. '' Au... Au cas où quelque chose comme ça arriverait, je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi, papa.'' Dis-je avec confiance, en m'assurant qu'il avait compris chaque mot. L'article me faisait sentir étrange moi aussi mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de lui dire. J'aimais mon père et même si j'étais une adolescente, je n'avais pas honte de l'admettre. Tant pis pour tous les autres.

Il me sourit et me fit un court signe de la main comme je fermais la porte derrière moi. Comme Charlie l'avait dit, c'était un peu glacé. Je le savais, non seulement parce que je sentais la glace sous mes pieds, mais aussi parce que j'étais tombée deux fois en me rendant au camion et une fois en montant à l'intérieur. Ce devait être une malédiction sur moi. Cependant, malgré le départ cahoteux, je réussis très bien à me rendre à l'école avec l'aide des chaînes de Charlie sur mes pneus. Sans surprise, je fus la première dans le stationnement, comme je le voulais. D'après mon expérience, les Cullens se mettaient toujours dans l'allée juste en face de moi. C'était la dernière allée avant que les voitures ne puissent se stationner horizontalement, juste à côté de la bordure. C'était là que j'étais garée, contre le trottoir. Tentant de paraître le plus normal possible, je sortis, regardant mes pieds même si l'école avait salé l'asphalte, et m'appuyai contre mon camion. Je sortis le livre des Quileutes et fit semblant de le lire, écoutant les signes d'arrivée des autres voitures.

Trente minutes plus tard, le parking se remplissait. Les Cullens n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Je regardai ma montre, notant que l'école ne commençait pas avant un autre vingt minutes. J'étais vraiment arrivée tôt. Comme je retournais mon livre, j'entendis le son. Le son familier d'un moteur neuf qui n'était clairement pas aux étudiants normaux. Je levai les yeux pour voir la Volvo argentée se garer dans la dernière place disponible dans l'allée en face de moi. C'était comme si les élèves savaient où les Cullens se garaient et qu'ils leur laissaient la place. Je regardai la voiture aussi subtilement que possible. Ils restèrent à l'intérieur pendant un moment et, même si les vitres étaient teintées, je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient tous axés sur la personne assise sur le siège arrière droit. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la porte s'ouvrit et Alice sortit de la place en question. Elle me donna un étrange regard et je lui fis signe, me souciant peu de ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment. Elle me toisa pendant quelques minutes et me fis ensuite signe de venir à son tour. Je secouai la tête, refaisant mon signe. Elle resta là quelques secondes avant de finalement avancer vers moi.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella?'' Demanda-t-elle rapidement, regardant par dessus mon épaule.

''Je veux te parler,'' Répondis-je en levant le livre. Elle lut le titre et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

''Tu recrutes pour un club de lecture?''

''Alice, je sais.''

''Sais quoi?''

Je me penchai juste un peu vers elle et tournai les pages jusqu'au chapitre où j'avais surligné le titre pour mettre de l'emphase. C'était le chapitre sur les 'êtres froids'. ''Je sais.'' Alice me jeta un regard et se moqua un peu.

''Tu es ridicule. Parlons de cela à quelque part d'autre, s'il te plaît.''

''Non, je ne bouge pas de cet endroit jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne des réponses!'' J'étais fatiguée d'être bousculée par cette petite fille de toutes les manière possibles. C'en était trop. Alice gronda et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules, me tournant avec assez de force que je faillis perdre pied. C'était un peu étrange, voir son petit corps bouger le mien aussi facilement. Quand elle me relâcha, elle avait simplement inversé nos corps. J'étais plus vers la fin de mon camion alors qu'elle était vers l'avant. Alice fit ensuite un peu vers moi, violant mon espace personnel. Je lui souris et secouai a tête. ''Je sais ce que tu fais. Je ne bougerai pas. Alors tu peux soit rester là et envahir mon espace personnel ou reculer.'' Alice m'étudia pendant quelques instants avant de laisser tomber et de reculer de quelques pas. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule puis à sa droite. Je suivis ses yeux et remarquai que les membres de sa famille nous regardaient. Edward la fixait très intensément. Elle le regarda et, même si c'était subtil, je les vis hocher la tête.

''Très bien, Bella, parle-moi. Je suis tout ouïe.'' Soupira-t-elle enfin, s'appuyant sur le camion.

''Alice, je veux savoir po-''

Je fus coupée par le son d'un rugissement puissant suivi d'un crissement de pneus. Je réussis seulement à tourner ma tête à temps pour le voir. Le van miteux que j'avais déjà aperçu avait caréné dans mon camion. Je criai, avec le reste du corps étudiant et reculai. Le van m'avait manqué de seulement quelques pouces. Je levai les yeux, saisissant le bord du camion comme soutien, et vis Alice. Elle avait une main contre le côté du van et l'autre contre mon camion. Mes yeux se déplacèrent plus bas et je vis ses hanches fines coincées entre les deux voitures. Alice était penchée, le visage crispé de douleur. Je pouvais l'entendre pleurnicher doucement. Puis elle me regarda avec des yeux paniqués et cria. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi mais une vive douleur dans mon épaule me garda debout. Je levai les yeux vers ceux de Rosalie. Elle me tenait constante, bien que son étreinte était douloureuse, et regardait sa soeur avec un regard horrifié. Une foule avait commencé à se rassembler et Rosalie me laissa aller, courant près d'Alice en se glissant entre les voitures pour se rapprocher. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et se tourna vers la foule.

''Bougez le putain de van!'' Cria-t-elle d'une voix qui m'horrifia. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Emmett fut sur le van en une fraction de seconde, suivi par un groupe de garçons. Le van se leva avec une facilité surprenante et Alice tomba mollement au sol, épargnée d'autres blessures car Rosalie la retenait. Rosalie se jeta ensuite sur le corps de sa soeur, la couvrant presque entièrement. Emmett se laissa tomber sur l'autre côté d'Alice et maintenant elle était complètement hors de vue. Je cherchai Edward et le vit au téléphone un peu plus loin, parlant frénétiquement. Plusieurs autres parlaient au téléphone, appelant une ambulance et leurs parents ou amis, et je pouvais voir arriver des enseignants du bâtiment. Je me sentais étourdie. J'attrapai le camion pour me soutenir et remarquai la cavité que la hanche d'Alice avait laissé sur le métal rouge. Je regardai à gauche et vit la même cavité dans le van. Avant que je ne puisse murmurer que c'était étrange, ma tête céda et je tombai sur la chaussée, inconsciente.


	9. Visites

**Disclaimer: ** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Jocelyn Torrent.

**N/A:** Voilà le chapitre 9 avec beaucoup trop de retard à mon goût, mais bon. J'essaye de trouver du temps pour continuer, je n'abandonne pas, mais les délais peuvent être longs, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9: Visites

Je m'étais réveillée longtemps avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Pour une quelconque raison, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me réveiller. C'était comme si une partie de moi voulait se rendormir pour encore dix jours. Au moins jusqu'à ce que cette épreuve soit finie. Ma tête palpitait. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais tout de fois ennuyant. Cependant, je l'accueillais à bras ouverts. Ça me distrayait de ce qui s'était passé. Comme le fait qu'Alice Cullen avait été écrasée entre deux voitures. Et le fait que c'était de ma faute. Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir et je m'assis rapidement, accueillant la douleur de ma tête. Les sanglots vinrent instantanément et même si ça me faisait mal de me mettre dans cet état, je m'en foutais. Était-elle morte? L'avais-je tuée? Allais-je être accusée? Non, c'était stupide. Je ne conduisais pas. Qui conduisait? Je tentai de trouver le nom mais sans succès. Peut-être que je ne le savais pas. Tout était si confus. Tout était si merdique. Et, comme toujours, tout était de ma faute.

Quelqu'un plaça sa main sur ma tête et je m'éloignai instinctivement, levant les yeux. Charlie avait fait un pas en arrière et me regardait avec inquiétude. Je soupirai, plus que soulagée de le voir, et me détendis, séchant mes larmes. Charlie parut soulagé aussi et il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, mettant sa main sur ma tête. ''Comment te sens-tu, Bells?'' Je gémis, m'étirant. On aurait dit que j'avais été dans la même position pendant des heures. Regardant autour, je réalisai que je n'étais pas dans un hôpital comme je l'avais pensé, mais dans ma chambre. Ma tête, que je me rappelais douloureuse, commença à palpiter de nouveau et je m'adossai contre les oreillers.

''Je vais bien, je suppose. Qu'est-il arrivé?''

''Un punk qui ne sait pas conduire. Glissé sur la glace et, euh, s'est écrasé contre ton camion. Et... euh... Alice.''

Je regardai ses yeux se remplir de tristesse et instantanément ma poitrine sembla plus lourde. Les mots sortirent tranquillement et je fus soulagée que Charlie écoutait attentivement pour ne pas avoir à répéter. ''E-Elle va bien?'' Charlie haussa les épaules, partageant la même expression que moi.

''Je ne sais pas, Bella. Carlisle, son père, est venu la prendre personnellement dans l'ambulance. De ce que j'ai entendu dire, il ne laissera personne d'autre la toucher. Pour l'instant, tout le monde le laisse s'occuper d'elle mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Ils veulent aider, tu sais?'' Je hochai la tête, légèrement soulagée du fait qu'elle était au moins en vie. Bien que ça ne m'aida pas autant que je l'avais espéré. Charlie soupira en caressant mon genou et je lui souris. ''Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Bella. Tu m'as donné une sacrée frousse.''

Je me penchai, prenant l'initiative d'entourer son cou de mes bras. Charlie soupira et me serra un peu plus fort. Je lui tapotai le dos à quelques reprises et il se leva, reniflant bruyamment et appuyant ses mains sur son étui à pistolet. ''Eh bien, euh, je vais te faire quelque chose. Tu as faim, soif?''

''De l'eau serait génial, merci.''

''Très bien,'' Il me sourit et sortit rapidement. Je souris et l'écoutai descendre les escaliers. Même si je me sentais mal pour lui, j'étais plutôt contente que Charlie pleure. Il devait en être embarrassé, mais ça me prouvait qu'il tenait à moi. Et ça signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour moi. C''était probablement parce que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être que c'était un effet résultant de l'accident. L'accident. Je soupirai de nouveau,balançant mes jambes sur le bord du lit. Je devais aller à l'hôpital, voir Alice et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Bien que je sois un peu étourdie à la suite de mon évanouissement, je commençai à me sentir mieux comme je me penchais pour attacher mes chaussures. En finissant la première, j'entendis Charlie monter les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte un instant plus tard et me regarda du cadre de porte, sa main agrippant fermement le verre d'eau glacée.

''Bella, que fais-tu? Tu as besoin de repos et ça vient strictement du Dr. Cullen.''

''Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il ne veux pas que j'interfère,'' Murmurai-je à voix basse avant de regarder mon père. ''Papa, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Alice... Alice a été blessée juste en face de moi, coincée entre mon camion et un autre. Je... je me sens juste coupable.'' Je laissai tomber ma tête et entendis Charlie avancer dans la pièce. Il posa le verre à côté de moi et je le pris, sentant le retour de ma soif extrême. Il me regarda caler le verre et le reprit, le tenant sur ses genoux.

''Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu dois le savoir. C'était le trou de cul qui conduisait le van. S'il n'avait pas fait de vitesse, l'accident ne serait jamais arrivé. Le fait que c'était contre ton camion est juste une coïncidence malheureuse. Et je sais que ça va te paraître horrible, mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas toi qui a été touchée.'' Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un étrange regard de chien blessé et je hochai la tête en me détournant. Je savais ce que Charlie voulait dire et sa sincérité me touchait, mais la culpabilité m'envahissait toujours. Si je n'avais pas demandé à Alice de venir, si j'avais juste gardé mon nez hors des affaires des autres, personne n'aurait été blessé. On aurait tous été en classe et il se serait simplement écrasé contre mon camion, rien de plus.

''Merci, papa, mais c'est juste quelque chose que je dois faire. S'il te plaît, puis-je aller à l'hôpital?'' Charlie m'étudia pendant un moment, ses yeux fixés sur ma tête blessée. Puis il soupira et fit un pas dans le couloir.

''Au moins, laisse-moi m'assurer que tu es apte à conduire,'' Dit-il. Je finis rapidement d'attacher mes souliers et sortis de ma chambre, me sentant beaucoup moins désorientée une fois debout. Charlie se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre et il pointa le plancher de bois sur lequel je me trouvais. ''Tu vois cette ligne?'' Il mit son pied sur une craque qui faisait une ligne droite. ''Tu dois marcher dessus.'' Je lui jetai un regard sceptique, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, attendant de me voir continuer. Soupirant, je mis un pied sur a petite ligne et commençai à marcher dessus, un pied droit devant l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je sois à quelques pas de mon père. Il hocha la tête et me regarda. ''Dis l'alphabet à l'envers.''

''Papa, franc-''

''Bella, tu n'es pas saoule. Si tu es dans le bon état d'esprit tu peux le faire. Je dois savoir.''

''Z,Y,X,W,V... U,T,'' Je m'arrêtai, disant l'alphabet dans le bon sens dans mon esprit. ''Euh... S,R,Q,P...'' Charlie leva une main pour m'arrêter et approuva de la tête.

''C'est bon. Tu as fait mieux que moi la première fois que j'ai du passer par là. Quoique... j'étais peut-être dans un état d'esprit différent. Alors, Bella, tu es libre de partir. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît sois prudente. Si tu te sens étourdie ou quoi que ce soit, reviens et si tu ne peux pas le faire, appelle-moi. Comprends-tu?'' Je hochai la tête doucement et Charlie expira avec force, secouant la tête. ''Ok, je repars au travail. Si je travaille pendant e déjeuner, je serai de retour quelques heures plus tôt. Je vais voir si Mike Shepherd peut couvrir le reste de mon quart de travail.''

''Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, papa.''

''Par l'enfer, oui! Ne discute pas sur ce point, Bella.'' Ses yeux devinrent durs de nouveau et je hochai la tête, obéissante, gardant la bouche fermée comme je le suivis dans l'escalier. Il monta dans sa voiture de patrouille au même moment où je grimpais dans mon camion. J'attendis qu'il parte le premier mais il me fit signe d'y aller avant lui. Je roulai les yeux. Peut-être que le papa flic pouvait être un peu trop protecteur. Mais au moins ses intentions étaient bonnes. Aussi doucement que je le pouvais pour impressionner mon père, je sortis de l'allée. Puis j'appuyai lentement sur le gaz et me dirigea sur la route. Charlie me suivit pendant quelques pâtés de maison dans la mauvaise direction avant que je ne le vois tourner dans une rue résidentielle pour retourner au poste. Je roulai des yeux de nouveau; heureuse en quelque sorte d'être hors de son oeil vigilant. Ce devait être l'adolescente rebelle en moi qui était habituellement endormie. Me sentant toujours bien, j'augmentai ma vitesse. Le camion gémit mais se calma lorsque j'atteignis 40 mph.

L'hôpital était à la limite de la ville et tandis que la pancarte indiquait Hôpital Communautaire de Forks, je restai sceptique. C'était un petit bâtiment pour un hôpital et je me demandai brièvement si on pouvait accueillir une personne dans l'état d'Alice. Peut-être avait-elle été transférée à Tacoma. Bien, on était une ville forestière, alors peut-être que nous étions assez avancés puisque l'industrie forestière était dangereuse. La culpabilité monta de nouveau en moi mais je la laissai de côté comme je me stationnais et sortais de mon camion. En dépit de ma maladresse, mes accidents ne m'avaient jamais conduite à l'hôpital, alors c'était assez nouveau pour moi. En en sachant si peu, j'allai vers le bureau de la réceptionniste. Elle m'ignora pendant quelques secondes, puis me fit un demi-faux sourire en levant la tête. ''Bonjour, je me demandais si Alice Cullen était ici?'' La réceptionniste me regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de battre des paupières.

''Seule la famille peut la voir en ce moment.''

''Et le Dr. Cullen?''

''Il est de la famille. Il la voit en ce moment.''

''Madame, vraiment, c'est un cas particulier. J'ai été impliquée dans l'accident d'Alice. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien.''

''Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.''

Son attitude commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être comme ça. Je tapai mes doigts sur le comptoir avec colère et soupirai. Elle roula des yeux en ma direction et je toussai, gagnant son attention une fois de plus. ''Regardez, madame, vous pouvez soit me laisser voir le Dr. Cullen, ou je me donne une raison de le voir. Je viens de vivre un accident traumatisant et je suis capable de tout à ce stade.''

''Bien essayé, ma belle,'' Répondit-elle, retournant à son ordinateur. Je grimaçai et me détournai. Comme je m'apprêtais à faire mon premier pas à l'extérieur, j'entendis des portes s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je regardai en arrière, simplement par curiosité, et remerciai rapidement ma bonne étoile. Dr. Cullen sortait de la porte. Bien, je supposais que c'était lui. Il était grand, mince et pâle. Il avait une épaisse chevelure blonde et des yeux dorés les plus magnifiques. Il ressemblait à Alice et les autres. Ce devait être lui. Et il semblait marcher vers moi Il me sourit lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux et je lui rendis, incapable de me retenir.

''Je pense vous avoir dit de m'informer si Mrs. Swan venait, Brenda,'' Dit Carlisle à la réceptionniste comme je m'approchais. Me sentait plus que fière de moi-même, je la regardai. Elle ne me regarda pas, mais je me sentais tout de même bien.

''Elle... euh... elle ne m'a jamais dit son nom. Je ne savais pas,'' Balbutia-t-elle. Je la regardai admirer les traits saillants du médecin et souris. La pauvre chose était tout simplement ébloui par lui. De toute façon, j'avais fait une conne de moi la première fois que j'avais vu Alice. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas parler.

''Eh bien, peut-être que la prochaine fois il serait préférable de demander.'' Carlisle sourit doucement à la fille et, j'ose le dire, sincèrement. Elle lui retourna comme une fille de mon âge, pratiquement évanouie à ses pieds. Je roulai des yeux, une habitude aujourd'hui, et remarquai que le docteur me regardait. ''Bella, peut-être veux-tu venir avec moi?'' Demanda-t-il d'un ton apaisant. J'acquiesçai et il se retourna vivement, poussant un bouton pour ouvrir la double porte menant à l'hôpital proprement dit. ''Comment te sens-tu, Bella? Juste un simple coup sur la tête, non?''

''Ouais, je vais bien. Charlie, Chef Swan, m'a fait marcher sur une ligne droite avant de me permettre de venir ici.'' Carlisle eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules en tournant dans un autre couloir.

''Bien, ses intentions étaient bonnes, je lui donne cela.'' Carlisle s'arrêta à un comptoir vide et se retourna pour me faire face. Je regardai autour et remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Ça me donna littéralement la chair de poule. Cependant, les yeux de Carlisle reflétaient la gentillesse et ça me calma un peu, même si les tueurs en série utilisaient la même façade.''Alice a demandé de tes nouvelles, Bella, sans nécessairement vouloir te voir, ''Commença-t-il en étudiant ma réaction attentivement. Je me redressai et m'assurai de le regarder dans les yeux pour me concentrer. ''Et je vais te permettre d'y aller. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu gardes ton sang froid.''

''Est-ce qu'elle... a l'air mal en point ou quelque chose?''

Carlisle sourit en hochant la tête, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. ''C'est tout ce que je demande, d'accord?'' Encore un peu confuse, je hochai la tête et il me guida dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Je lui fonçai presque dedans et avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, je jetai un regard plus loin. Le reste de la famille, sans doute, attendait dans une salle privée. Je reconnus chacun d'entre eux que j'avais vu à l'école. La seule personne différente dans leur groupe était une autre femme, que je supposai être Mme Cullen. Soudainement ils semblèrent tous prendre conscience de ma présence et leurs étranges yeux tombèrent sur moi. Mme Cullen me donna un court sourire alors qu'Edward me jetait un regard furieux. Emmett semblait plutôt regarder au travers moi et Rosalie... Je n'arrivais pas à lire l'expression de Rosalie. ''Prends ton temps,'' Dit calmement Carlisle en ouvrant la porte. Je hochai la tête et entrai dans la salle, entendant le déclic de la porte qui se refermait sur moi.

La pièce était assez grande pour une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et pas de fenêtre, de sorte que la pièce entière était assez sombre. Cependant, la lumière du couloir s'infiltrait par les persiennes de la porte et quand je m'ôtai du chemin, elle éclaira la salle un peu plus. Je pouvais voir la petite silhouette d'Alice se déplacer lentement sous les couvertures bleu pâle. Doucement, je m'approchai du lit. Je pouvais la voir s'asseoir et je savais qu'elle me regardait mais son visage était dans l'ombre. ''Hey, Alice...'' Murmurai-je en arrivant aux côtés de son lit. Son visage m'était plus clair et je pouvais voir qu'elle me regardait de manière incrédule.

''Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?'' Demanda-t-elle, bougeant sans relâche dans le lit. Je regardai ses mouvements, remarquant ses hanches qui bougeaient avec facilité.

''Je suis venue te voir. Comment diable fais-tu ça?'' Je pointai sa taille et elle cessa de bouger instantanément, se détendant lentement contre les oreillers. ''Tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça.'' J'étais dans un état soudain d'incrédulité. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais complètement oublié mes théories et mes soupçons. Je ne pensais qu'au bien-être d'Alice. Mais maintenant, tout me revenait à un rythme remarquable et je dus agripper les barreaux du lit pour me stabiliser. Alice n'avait toujours rien dit et le silence produisait un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. ''Alice, désolée mais tu devrais être morte!''

''Ce n'était pas aussi pire que ça en avait l'air,'' Répondit-elle rapidement et timidement. Très bien joué.

''C'est faux.''

''Mets-tu en question mes blessures, Bella? Je ne peux toujours pas me lever et marcher. Je suis en pleine guérison.'' Son ton était devenu plus dur et je regardai son front se plisser. Je jetai à nouveau un regard sur ses hanches, puis à nouveau son visage. Je ne pouvais pas faire une pause. Non pas que j'aie toujours raison, mais j'étais fatiguée que tout le monde doute de ce que j'avais fait ces derniers jours. Je regardai autour de la salle et remarquai qu'Alice n'était branchée à aucun moniteur. Il n'y avait pas d'intraveineuse dans son bras non plus. Elle était juste... couchée dans un lit.

''Comment diable fais-tu pour ne pas avoir besoin de ça! ''Criai-je, faisant signe vers la machine qui aurait dû être là. Alice me regarda comme si j'étais stupide et quelque chose explosa en moi. Alice agrippait ses draps de plus en plus fort et elle me défiait du regard. J'avais l'intention d'arracher ses couvertures et d'exposer son corps indemne, mais sa prise m'empêchait de le faire. Au lieu de cela, je baissai le regard et me déplaça jusqu'à la fin du lit. ''Peux-tu vraiment ne pas bouger, Alice?''

''Je peux un peu. Ça fait encore mal.''

''Alors, tu ne devrais pas être capable de m'empêcher de faire ça,'' Dis-je en défaisant les draps au bout du lit. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendue grogner, mais elle ne fit aucune tentative pour bouger. Une fois les draps libérés, je les jetai sur le côté du lit, exposant Alice dans sa petite robe d'hôpital. J'étudiai ses jambes pâles. Il n'y avait pas une seule égratignure.

''Bella, non. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir,'' Me mit en garde Alice, repliant ses jambes vers elle. Je secouai la tête, une femme en mission voyez-vous, et tendis la main vers l'ourlet de sa robe. En un instant, la main d'Alice fut fermée autour de mon poignet, le serrant avec une force suffisante pour attirer mon attention sans me blesser. ''Non,'' Gronda-t-elle de nouveau, ses yeux froids et durs. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice Cullen, je ressentis de la peur. Et je détestais ça. Alice serra mon poignet une dernière fois et le jeta vers moi avant de se recouvrir. Je fis un pas en arrière et elle se moqua ironiquement, les bras croisés. ''Honnêtement, que pouvais-je faire de plus? Oui, c'était une erreur pour moi de vouloir me rapprocher de toi en premier lieu mais j'ai tout arrêté! J'ai tout arrêté, Bella, et j'ai essayé de mon mieux de rester loin de toi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici compte tenu de toutes les circonstances.''

''Tu appelles ça rester loin de moi me regarder pendant mon sommeil? Tu as une drôle de définition, Alice,'' Répondis-je, en colère qu'elle me traite de cette façon. Alice soupira, secouant la tête en regardant vers la porte. Puis elle laissa tomber ses bras sur ses genoux et me regarda de nouveau.

''Bella, si tu pars maintenant sans poser de questions, je te promets que je vais te donner toutes les réponses.''

''Quand?''

''Ce soir,''

''Je ne peux pas revenir ici ce soir.''

''Je vais venir. Mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi seule.''

Je soupirai en regardant la porte. ''Est-ce que tu me promets vraiment, Alice? Parce que j'en ai assez d'être l'idiote de service.'' Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, plus de colère qu'autre chose et je les essuyai rapidement. Cependant, le changement dans l'expression d'Alice m'amena à croire qu'elle avait vu mes yeux briller. Son visage tomba légèrement et il se remplit de compassion. Puis elle hocha la tête en jouant avec ses mains.

''Je te promets. Nous nous verrons ce soir.''

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant pas assez de volonté pour rester là plus longtemps sans faire de scène immense, et sortis de la pièce. Je ne regardai même pas derrière moi pour voir si le reste des Cullen était toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'un d'eux en ce moment. La réceptionniste me dit quelque chose en passant près d'elle mais je l'ignorai, comme elle m'avait fait. Je ne voulais définitivement pas la voir. Ça aurait probablement fini dans le sang. J'étais dans une sorte de stupeur comme je revenait à la maison. Je pouvais voir la route et conduisais bien mais mon esprit était en état de choc. Mon esprit rejouait encore et encore la scène à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser, peu importe combien de fois j'essayais. Oui, j'avais soupçonné Alice d'être un vampire. Et oui, c'était encore plausible. Mais honnêtement, un vampire? Sérieusement? Non...j'avais toujours en quelque sorte contesté cette notion. Et je pense que c'est ce qui me gardait saine d'esprit. Mais maintenant le doute s'écartait et ça m'inquiétait. Ça m'inquiétait vraiment.

Lorsque j'arrivai finalement à la maison, j'étais mentalement épuisée. Je réussis avec peine à ramper jusqu'à mon lit où je fis une sieste bien nécessaire pour m'éclaircir l'esprit. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait compris, je ne fus pas assaillie de rêves. C'était juste noir. Charlie me réveilla accidentellement vers quatre heures en ouvrant la porte. Il me parla doucement, sachant que je voulais me rendormir, et me fit rapidement un sandwich au fromage grillé. Je fus capable d'en manger la moitié avant de commencer à penser de nouveau. Je me rendormis et ne fus plus dérangée.

''Bella, Bella réveille-toi... '' Dit la voix appartenant à la personne poussant mon épaule. Je grognai une sorte de réponse et me redressai rapidement en me frottant les yeux. Au moment où ils furent capables de se concentrer, la créature était assise sur mon lit. Je compris tout de suite que c'était Alice. Elle était habillée dans des vêtement normaux et semblait être bien assise les jambes croisées.

''Alice... que fais-tu ici?'' Demandai-je, encore endormie. La fenêtre à ma gauche était sombre et je regardait le réveil. C'était un peu après dix heures. Alice sourit, se levant du lit et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir de nouveau.

''Veux-tu encore des réponses?'' Demanda-t-elle, à cheval sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

''Uh-huh,''

''Eh bien viens.'' Et avec cela, elle lâcha prise et se laissa tomber de la fenêtre.


End file.
